All's Fair
by Juniper11
Summary: Team Seven decides that when it comes to Sakura's heart...All's Fair in Love and War. Sakura x Team Seven & Sai
1. You've Got the Look

_**Chapter One**_

_**You've Got the Look**_

_A/N: This is the sequel to my 1 shot Heat. It's been a long time coming but I'm finally getting starting on it. However I must warn you that due to certain complications in my life that updating will not be as frequent as any of us would like. I decided to post this anyway since the first chapter is ready to go. Thank you Endoh and cutecrazyice for beta-ing this for me. _

_"I've never seen such a pretty girl look so tough."--Prince_

The trio sat at a small table in a bar, sipping beer. One of the three would covertly glance at the door, as if waiting for their fourth. He had been home for two months already, and he hadn't seen her at all. He found this a trifle odd since she was the one who had confessed her undying devotion to him, yet hadn't bothered to come see him.

It annoyed him to no end.

Kakashi and Naruto didn't talk about her at all. He was beginning to doubt she was still alive.

"Is Sakura coming?" he asked suddenly. He expected them to look at him, to be surprised he had even bothered to inquire about her – but they didn't.

Naruto just shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke snapped irritably.

"It means he doesn't know," Kakashi said, lifting his head from his book. Sasuke frowned.

"She's changed." Kakashi added.

"Into what?"

The two shinobi ignored him. Their eyes were glued to the door. He turned his head to follow their gaze.

"Into one hell of a woman," Kakashi answered.

And so, she swept in, like a breathtaking little thing out to knock out every heart there was.

Sakura walked into the bar. The noise that had been near deafening died down to a hush. Her hair was longer than when he last saw her – it was pulled back into a messy bun. She wore black leather pants that clung to her muscular thighs. She had on a matching leather top that resembled a corset. Every man in the bar watched her like she was…sex personified. Her hips had a light swing to them as she purposefully approached their table.

She was stopped mid-way when some poor, ignorant chump grabbed her ass. She moved so fast all he saw was a blur of pink.

She had the man instantly pinned against the wall. Her hand was around his throat and his feet dangled in the air. Sasuke couldn't hear what she said – her voice was low, and probably menacing. He expected her to knock the poor guy out, but she didn't. She lowered him to the ground, and his head bowed in what seemed to be shame. He said something to her that made the Uchiha wish that he was within hearing distance. She smiled at the man and in return, he blushed.

He blushed!

She then moved away from said man and continued on to their table.

When Sakura had reached her destination, she placed her hands flat on the table, and leaned forward – giving a wonderful display of her full, round breasts to the occupants of the table.

"Who wants to dance with me?" she asked without preamble.

Nevertheless, her team immediately became wrapped around her little finger.

Naruto struggled to get out of his chair – but, before he could stand up, Kakashi kicked it, sending him flying backwards. Kakashi then stood up and put his hand on the small of Sakura's back and led her to the dance floor. Sakura glanced back at Naruto, but disregarded him when Kakashi pulled her into his embrace.

As he watched the scene, all the while, only one thing filled Sasuke's mind.

_What the hell...?_

* * *

They were on a mission when he saw her again.

Team seven was reunited completely. The day was looking up, since Kakashi actually showed up on time.

What Sasuke didn't know at the time was that anytime Sakura was on a mission...the silver-haired nin was always punctual.

It should have been laughable, really.

The mission should have been easy. Truly, there wasn't a real need for all four of them to go on the mission – but the Hokage had insisted...and ninja didn't argue with her if they knew what was good for them. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission. Simple and worry-free. Sasuke should have known better than to think it would be simple because the last escort mission he had gone on with them turned into an A-rank mission.

He had a feeling the Hokage knew that was going to be the case. Sasuke was definitely going to make sure he spoke with Tsunade to ensure they got A-rank compensation.

The enemy slid in from the shadows, three attacking him at once. It was nothing he couldn't handle. However, because his attention was focused on the three in front of him, he overlooked the one that was planning to attack his back.

It didn't matter, though, because suddenly Sakura was at his back, defending it. Defending him. When realization dawned on him as to what had just happened, she had moved on and was protecting Kakashi in the same fashion that she protected him while Naruto protected the client.

It was then that he was forced to acknowledge that Sakura was no longer just a pretty face – she wasn't someone he had to worry over and protect any longer. She was someone who was worth their weight in gold – Sakura was now someone he wanted at his back and at his side.

She was becoming someone that he desired above all others.

She was strong, and she watched out for all of them. They were now called Sakura's boys when people didn't think they were around. The team was a powerhouse – no longer were they known for having the Last Uchiha, the Kyuubi container, Sharingan Kakashi or Sai the ass.

When people saw them, they thought of Sakura.

She had taken Naruto's place. She was now the backbone of the team. If not for her, he grudgingly admitted he would have died several times.

Him…Uchiha Sasuke…who knew?

She had changed her outfit. The pink was gone and in its place was a black sleeveless shirt with black skin-tight shorts. Occasionally, she wore a fishnet hunter green top over the shirt...but not often enough for him.

He liked fishnet.

It had been six months since his return, and she treated him…well, just like Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai. She never showed any preference for any of them, but he was starting to believe they all had a preference for her.

Ever since the training incident, he had noticed that his teammates had become a bit more…physical with her. He didn't like it. He didn't care for the lingering touches that Kakashi had when he touched her. Naruto's suggestive smiles made him itch to tear him down a few pegs. Most of all, though, he hated the way that Sai would get her all riled up and have her ready to knock him clear across Konoha – then the artist nin would suddenly lean down and whisper something in her ear that would make a rather fetching blush spread across her cheek. She'd hit him playfully and be as calm as the river.

She had no boyfriend. Although he knew most people wanted her, no one held her attention for long. She'd eventually get rid of the poor sap that was pining after her and move on with her life.

He grew tired of her indifference to him. When he could take it no longer, he decided to approach her.

"Sakura."

He found her just as she was leaving the hospital. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and she looked exhausted. She still managed to smile for him, though – that same smile that she gave the others.

"Hello, Sasuke."

"I'm walking you home."

She looked too tired to fight off a baby at the moment. She nodded her head tiredly and fell into step by his side.

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke didn't often meet her after work. That was something that she expected of Naruto, not Sasuke.

"I need to talk to you."

Sakura frowned. Sasuke didn't talk – well, not really anyway. He was simply a quiet strength that surrounded them always. It no longer bothered her. In fact, sometimes she took comfort in it.

"About?"

"About us."

Sakura's stride didn't slow down. He halfway expected her to gasp or show some kind of excitement...but she didn't.

She didn't even look at him.

"What about us?"

"Do you still love me?"

"I'll always love you." She said it in a way that was strictly platonic. Almost…brotherly.

That wasn't what he meant.

Sakura moved closer to Sasuke and slipped her arm around his waist. She then proceeded to give him a quick squeeze. Sasuke didn't let her move away immediately– instead, he put his arm around her waist and gave her the same gentle squeeze. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually returned someone's embrace – but what he did know was that she felt right, so right in his arms.

Sakura drew away slowly.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" Her body tensed and green eyes sparkled with worry.

"I never see you." At his words, the tension eased out of her body. Her eyes flowed with an unspoken apology.

"Yeah, Kakashi says that a lot." He frowned at the mention of the copy ninja. "I'm sorry. I know I need to spend more time with you guys outside of missions. It's just that life tends to keep me so busy."

"Too busy for me?" he asked softly, yet seductively.

"Sasuke?" The questions were shining like a neon sign in her whole demeanor.

"I want you, Sakura." He reached out and pulled her close. "And I want you to want me, too."

Sakura's eyes went cloudy momentarily – but she abruptly pulled out of his tender grasp.

"Sasuke…you only want me because I'm unattainable."

He opened his mouth to protest – but she wouldn't let him.

"I love you Sasuke...but my love doesn't extend beyond friendship."

"Why?"

"Because—" She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I'm happy as I am. I don't need you to define who I am. I already know. I'm sorry."

As she gazed at him, he knew she was hiding something. It was something that let him know that she did indeed desire him.

It was enough to let him know that he wasn't going to let her walk away easily.

"I don't accept that."

Fire leapt into the eyes that she rolled at him. She muttered under her breath. "Stubborn man." She strode away from him, and he quietly walked at her side, making sure she made it home safely.

Once Sakura was sure Sasuke was gone, her mind went over the conversation that she just had with him. He wanted them to be an item, and she had turned him down. She turned down that extremely hot, sexy, intelligent man because she was afraid.

Afraid there was something better for her out there…in the form of her teammates.

* * *

Now, given his lack of communication skills, it was an obvious fact that he had no idea how to make Sakura see how well they would work together. Since Sakura was sort of no longer willing to just fall into his arms, that meant it was going to be something of a challenge.

His first mistake was mentioning his intention to pursue Sakura to Kakashi.

"Are you serious?" The copy ninja studied him, trying to ascertain the truth of his words.

Sasuke only nodded. He expected to hear Kakashi admonish him on being careful of Sakura's feelings. He just knew that he would threaten him if he didn't take care of her. He knew a lot of things were going to come out of his mouth.

But none of them did.

Rather, Kakashi said something that threw him into a loop.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I guess Naruto, Sai and I never thought to mention it to you since, well, you never actually seemed to want Sakura. So I guess now is a good time to tell you. We have a rule regarding Sakura."

"What rule?" Sasuke asked, caution and suspicion laced in his tone.

"If one of us pursues Sakura…we all do."

Sasuke stared at the dirty old copy ninja, stunned. He knew that Naruto desired her, but...him, too?

And Sai?

Kakashi grinned at his former pupil. Although Sasuke couldn't see the mischievous smile, he knew it was there.

"Women like older men," Kakashi couldn't resist adding.

Then he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.


	2. It

_**Chapter Two**_

_**It**_

_"I think about it baby everyday, alright"--Prince_

"What did he say?" Sai asked curiously, turning his head away from the window he had been looking out of momentarily to gaze at Kakashi. By his outward appearance, he looked slightly bored with the discussion – but if you knew him, you would realize that he was focused on every word that was coming out of Kakashi's mouth.

"He has decided to pursue Sakura."

Naruto leaned forward eagerly. "Did you tell him about our deal?"

"I did. He didn't seem too happy about it," Kakashi said, chuckling lightly. But he quickly sobered up. "Sakura's not going to be too happy, either."

"She loves us. She wouldn't try to kill us over this," Naruto said, sounding sure of himself.

Kakashi and Sai stared at Naruto. Naruto looked away from their intense stare.

"Okay..._maybe_ she'd maim us. But she'd heal us…fairly quickly."

Kakashi continued to look at Naruto. Exasperated, the blond ninja threw his hands up in the air. "Who cares, as long as she kills one of you guys and not me?"

Kakashi chuckled and stood. He would have been irritated if he didn't know that when irritated, Sakura went after Naruto first and everyone else second. "Well, I'm off."

"Where to?" Naruto inquired.

Kakashi didn't bother to reply because the answer should have been obvious.

* * *

He found her just as she was about to enter her apartment. Her arms were full of groceries. He immediately stepped forward and relieved her of her burden. She threw him a grateful smile and dug through her pockets for her keys. Finding them, she quickly opened the door and let them in.

"I'm going to go change real quick, Kakashi. You'll put the groceries away for me?" She smiled benignly at him. Kakashi nodded and watched as she walked away. He was tempted to follow her, but he knew it would be better to restrain himself…for now.

Kakashi strolled towards the kitchen and began removing the groceries from her bags. He began putting things away. His mind ran over a way to present the offer that was running through his mind in a way that wouldn't get him killed – but he found himself distracted when the object of his thoughts came waltzing back into the room.

She was wearing a white tank top. Written on the front of it in red letters was:

_How can I miss you if you won't go away?_

He felt his lips curve into an amused smile at the slogan until his eye dropped lower to see that she wore red shorts that put new meaning to the word short. Kakashi's eye was drawn to her strong muscular thighs. His fingers twitched, wanting to run them up and down those beautiful legs. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped around him.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" Her lips were parted slightly, making him want to claim them for his own.

Kakashi quickly raised his head to a respectable place and gave her a happy little eye crease. He realized then that he had left the kitchen and had been slowly approaching her, like a lion stalking its prey.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. Wouldn't you like to make me dinner tonight?"

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "No."

She heard a low rumble coming from him, indicating to her that he was laughing at her.

"Okay, how about I make you dinner?"

Sakura stared at him as if he had just sprouted wings. "What have you been smoking and can I have some?"

He laughed out loud this time. "Come on, Sakura. Is it so unusual for me to want to make you dinner?"

"Yes," she replied succinctly.

"Come on, Sakura. Live a little."

Sakura shook her head, dazed and a bit confused. "Kakashi, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?" Sakura replied, irritated and amused by his refusal to give a straight answer.

Kakashi closed the remaining distance between the two of them, leaving about an inch of space between them. Sakura was forced to tilt her head back and look up into his eyes. The invasion of her personal space made her breathing quicken and her heart pound. He was studying her intensely. It was a look that she had only seen on his face when he was battling an enemy. She was unsure why that look was directed at her. She wasn't his enemy. She never would be. He meant too much—

"I do."

His words cut off her thought process and made her whole world spin.

"You – you do?" she asked questioningly. Disjointedly. He didn't reply – rather, his head began leaning down towards her...slowly. But Sakura moved back quickly, tumbling into her chair that she had forgotten was behind her.

They stared at each other in silence.

"Kakashi, I'm not looking for a relationship," she began to say.

"Lucky for you one found you," he finished as he moved to where she had fallen.

Sakura smirked.

"Really, Kakashi...I don't think it would be wise of me to date one of my boys."

"Sakura, don't you realize that it would probably be one of your boys that would love you the most and the best?" He paused, letting her ponder on his words. "I want you for myself Sakura. Naruto, Sai – and believe it or not, Sasuke – do as well. If you give us a chance, we can give you the happiness that I know you want."

"Wait a minute. Let me make sure I understand you correctly...you want me to date _all_ of you at once?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Kakashi nodded.

"And all of you agree to this?"

"Three out of four ain't bad."

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "Who's against it?"

"Come on Sakura you know—"

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?"

Kakashi just nodded.

"Kakashi...doing something this crazy, this _stupid_...it could destroy our relationship."

"Or it could strengthen it."

Sakura looked at him incredulously.

"It won't be long before we're going at each other's throats anyway. If we all have the same opportunity to win your heart, then at least we won't ever have to wonder what if."

"I can't believe you're suggesting this. If Lady Tsunade finds out we're all dating...Kami. There's no way she'd allow us to go on missions together anymore."

"That's irrelevant. We only pull a team seven unless it's really dangerous."

"What about that last mission we went on? Hmm?"

"It turned into something really dangerous."

"This is a bad idea."

"But you want to do it, anyway."

Sakura didn't reply, but it was something she wanted to do. Having all four of her sexy boys at her beck and call. She was mentally drooling – physically, too.

A sudden thought crossed her mind.

"Do I get to see what's under your mask?" she asked suddenly.

"Only if I get you," Kakashi immediately retorted. Sakura made a face at him.

"That is so unfair."

"Such is life."

"You guys must be pretty confident in my attraction to all of you to even propose such a thing."

"Well, everyone knows what you think of Sasuke and after the little water incident—" Sakura blushed. "It was pretty obvious that you thought Naruto was attractive. The blushes around Sai are like a neon sign and how can you not want me? Look at me. I'm dead sexy."

Sakura burst out laughing at his arrogance. "You are so full of it, Kakashi."

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and knelt before her. He took one of her hands in his and began to lightly run one of his fingers over hers. Sakura shivered at the contact.

"Give us a chance, Sakura. We want you to be happy. We want you to be happy with one of us." Kakashi picked up her hand and placed his masked lips against her palm. A little sigh escaped from her lips. Involuntarily, her eyes closed. Kakashi looked up at her bliss-covered face, all the while continuing to place small kisses on her palm.

"Sakura," he murmured softly. Sensually. Emerald eyes opened and looked down at the man who was currently doing wicked things to her body just by kissing her hand.

It was already becoming difficult to speak.

"If I didn't know better, Kakashi...I'd think you were trying to seduce me into giving in."

"Would it work? " he asked curiously.

"...no."

Kakashi sighed.

"I'll think about this," Sakura finally replied. "But if Sasuke doesn't agree to it, then the answer is no. Period. End of story."

Kakashi took in her no-nonsense tone of voice and groaned. There would be no getting around it. He had to go talk to Sasuke and manipulate – er, _convince_ him into agreeing with his plan.

He only hoped the Uchiha would listen.

* * *

He was doing some taijutsu training with Rock Lee when he found him. He saw that Rock Lee was hard pressed to keep up with Sasuke, yet he had not removed his weights. Kakashi sat down on the ground near a tree and leaned against it, pulling out his book to occupy himself while he waited for the two ninjas to finish their little game.

His mind couldn't focus on the book, though. It kept wandering back to that hot summer day that he had the brilliant idea to get Sakura to frolic in the water.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi reach out and grabbed Sakura's arm. He steeled himself from lightly caressing her arm. He didn't want to be knocked across the training field._

"_Hold on, Sakura. I have a better idea. Why don't we just have a swim? There's a stream nearby."_

_Kakashi watched the myriad of emotions flicker across her face. It settled on a small smile and eyes hot with what appeared to be passion – but maybe it was just the heat. He stopped himself from taking a step closer and responding to that heat. _

"_Okay," she agreed. Kakashi momentarily turned his back on the object of his affections and called out to his other two teammates._

"_Sasuke! Sai! Come on, we're going to go cool off." When he turned back, he instantly regretted that he took his attention off Sakura for a second. He heard Naruto let out a loud yell and then swept Sakura up into his arms and began running at full speed. _

_Sai had just reached his side and stared at the pair as they headed off. _

"_Dickless," The Copy nin heard the other say with more emotion than usual. _

_Kakashi didn't bother to reply. He just sprinted off after them. _

_He arrived just in time to see Sakura slowly pulling her shirt over her head. She flung it to the ground._

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, irritation laced in his tone.

Kakashi snapped out of his daze and looked at the Uchiha that stood over him. "To talk."

"I'm busy," Sasuke said, walking away from Kakashi. Kakashi quickly performed a series of hand signs and appeared right in front of Sasuke.

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not interested."

"Sasuke..." Kakashi called out firmly.

Sasuke paused. He only heard that tone from Kakashi when it was serious. He inwardly sighed.

"What is it?" he inquired, thinking that they he had come to him with a mission.

"She won't date me."

Sasuke felt his lips begin to quirk into a smirk.

"She's not going to date you, either."

The smirk quickly disappeared, replaced by a scowl.

"She is, however, willing to give us all a chance."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke nearly demanded.

"I've spoken with her and she turned me down. She doesn't think it's a good idea to date her teammates. Through a bit of persuasion on my part, I convinced her to think about dating us simultaneously. She won't even consider it if you won't participate."

Sasuke's smirk returned. Of course she wouldn't agree to such a thing without him, because truthfully, he was the one she wanted, right? She was just playing hard to get.

Kakashi, on the other hand, knew that Sakura was using Sasuke as an excuse to get out of doing it altogether. The thought of Sasuke sharing was ludicrous and she knew it. He was her way out and Kakashi had every intention of closing that door firmly in her face.

"So, what...you and I would date her?"

"No. We all would. Naruto, Sai – all of us. I told you about the rule."

"No," Sasuke said, taking objection to all four men vying for Sakura's heart.

"She'll never let you near her, then. You know how stubborn she is. Your best chance to win her is this way. You know it. I know it. Everyone else is game. Besides, if you're the better man, it shouldn't be a problem." Sasuke's shoulders stiffened. He stepped around Kakashi and began walking away.

"Think about it, Sasuke," Kakashi called to his back.

The Uchiha kept on walking.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"It's for your own good," Ino stated with a finality that made Sakura cringe.

"I don't need a date."

"You do. Worse than that you need to get laid."

"Whatever, Ino."

"He'll be here in a few minutes. Will you at least try?"

"I'll try, Ino." Sakura stood up as she heard the knock on her door. Ino rushed out of her bedroom to open the door.

Sakura listened to her speak momentarily.

"Hello, Hideo. Take a seat. She'll be out in a minute."

Sakura glanced at the mirror and looked at herself. She had to admit she looked lovely. Her hair was unbound and flowed down her back. She had on a simple white spaghetti strap dress that stopped mid thigh. She had on heeled sandals that strapped up her calf. She looked sexy, and she liked looking sexy.

Ino had said that Hideo was a nice guy. He was a jounin that she had met in a bar. Ino claimed that he was more Sakura's type than her own and forced her into a blind date. To be truthful, Sakura really didn't want to go. Kakashi's idea kept running through her mind. The thought of dating all her boys was extremely enticing, but it was still a bad idea. What would happen to their friendship if she chose one over the others? Not only that, she was only one person. How could she devote herself, her time to four men? Hypothetically, it sounded great...but in reality...

"Sakura, come on! Hideo is waiting," Ino called out, breaking her out of her reverie.

Sakura took a deep breath and ran her hands over her dress, smoothing it out. She stepped out of her bedroom and Hideo stood immediately upon seeing her. Sakura was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. Hideo was about six feet tall, with red hair and eyes like the sky on a clear day. His shoulders were broad and muscular, and his smile was warm and inviting.

She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'm Sakura," she said, still smiling.

"I'm Hideo," he said back. He had a very nice voice. "I got you some flowers, but Ino took them as soon as I walked in."

"I'm sure they're lovely."

"Okay, you two get a move on it," Ino said, shooing them out. Hideo held out his arm, and Sakura took it, allowing him to escort her out of the house.

It was her laughter that caught his attention. He'd know that laugh anywhere. It drew him and he wished it hadn't. He didn't like what he saw when he found her. She was on a date. The guy she was with looked familiar, but he couldn't place his name. It was probably because he wasn't important enough for Sasuke to remember his name.

He watched as she smiled at the loser. It was different. It wasn't how she smiled at him, or any of the others. It was a different entity altogether. His hands clenched and unclenched. He turned and _strode away from the "happy couple", intent upon heading to one place._

_It didn't take him long to get there. He knocked on the door three times quickly. It opened just as quickly with the occupant standing, looking at him quizzically._

_"I'm in," Sasuke said, bluntly._

_Then he left Kakashi standing in the doorway._

_Kakashi smiled as he watched the other walk away. Finally, he thought. He smiled some more._

_It begins. Kakashi thought gleefully._

_May the best man win._

_A/N: Thanks to cutecrazyice for beta-ing this chapter for me._

_BTW There's a poll up on my page for the end pairing of this story. This is going to be reader's choice. So let me know._


	3. Nothing Compares 2 U

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Nothing Compares to You**_

He looked up when the door opened. He could see her petite frame silhouetted in the moonlight. She turned to switch on the light, and as it flooded the room, he saw that there was a small smile on her face. She was pleased about something.

The smile changed into a perplexed look as she realized she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. She had just come home from her date. She had to admit that she had a good time. Hideo was a nice guy, but she couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

He didn't answer her immediately. Instead, his eyes surveyed her body and found her exquisite. "You look beautiful."

Sakura groaned inwardly as she felt the blush stain her cheeks. "Thank you, Sai," she stammered nervously.

He drove her crazy. It seemed that he had no idea what effect his words had on her. He could take a simple compliment and say it with such innocence and eroticism that it made her feel like she was going insane.

When she seemed frozen in her entryway, he stood and went to her, taking her hand in his.

He led her inside.

She sat down, and he followed suit, sitting so close to her that she could feel his body heat. Sakura felt herself turn a deeper shade of red.

"Sai," she hesitated. "You're invading my personal space."

"Does this bother you?"

Again, she hesitated. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you don't normally invade someone's personal space unless you're…close."

"Aren't we close?"

_Unbelievably so, _Sakura thought, as she tried to fight herself from moving a bit closer.

"Of course we're close, just...not in _that _way."

"Don't you want us to be?"

Sakura immediately began to smell a rat. "Who sent you?"

"Kakashi," Sai replied, not bothering to hide the fact.

Sakura jumped to her feet. "I knew it! I told that man I needed time to think but he just couldn't accept that. He sent you here to—"

"To tell you that Sasuke has consented to your wishes."

Sakura paused. "Sasuke agrees?"

Sai nodded, causing Sakura to swear softly.

_Of course he agrees. Far be it for Sasuke Uchiha to do anything to make her life easy. It was unbelievable! He was willing to share her with three other men._

_Why was her world suddenly spinning out of control?_

"Sakura, I don't understand."

Sakura stopped her mental tirade and looked at Sai.

"You don't understand what, Sai?"

"Why you don't want to try this? Is it that there is one of us you'd rather not date?"

Sakura immediately thought he presumed she believed that she didn't want him.

"No!" She shook her head in denial.

However, that was the last thing on Sai's mind. Truly, he thought she didn't want to date Sasuke or Naruto.

Sai held out his hand to her and she immediately walked over and took it. He tugged her into his lap.

"Then what is it, hag?" He said hag as if he had just said 'beloved'. Sakura shivered in response.

"I'm afraid." Sakura turned her head away from his intense gaze. He extended his long fingers and turned her head back to face him.

"We would never hurt you, Sakura."

"You don't know that," she murmured softly.

He pulled her closer to him, and she allowed it, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Please, Sakura." He murmured back—so softly that she almost didn't hear it.

It was the 'please' that did her in.

"Okay, Sai."

* * *

The next morning, her apartment was filled with four men.

The room radiated with tension.

Sai had informed them all of her decision—and that she required their presence at her home before she left for work in the morning. That meant they had to be there at five a.m. She knew they weren't going to be happy to be up that early and not be on a mission, but she really needed to talk to them before the situation went any further. They needed to set some ground rules.

They all sat quietly, sleepily, on her sofa while she stood.

"I'm sorry to disturb you all this early in the morning—but as I am sure Sai has informed you, I have agreed to the proposal that Kakashi set before me." Sakura immediately noticed a smirk and a smile among the four. "However, we need to set some boundaries."

"What are you suggesting?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well, as I'm sure you're all aware, there's only one of me and there are _four_ of you. So, for the sake of my sanity and your lives, we're going to initially start with assigning you all to days."

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet, Naruto. It's too early to hear you yelling. So, as I was saying, thankfully Tsunade has assigned me to working 3 twelve-hour shifts—so that means I have four days off."

"So we each get a day." Sasuke deduced, stating what he assumed to be the obvious.

"Wrong. I'm willing to give up three of my days off for you guys."

They immediately started arguing over who got what days.

"I should get the first day because you losers wouldn't be able to get closer to her if it weren't for me."

"Don't call us losers, bastard! Besides, it was our idea, anyway!"

"Okay," Sasuke said compliantly. "If it was your idea, then you can share one day and I'll take the other two."

"Sasuke, you don't even deserve a day. You should go last," Sai put in.

"Shut the hell up, Uchiha-wannabe."

"Sorry, but I have no desire to liken myself to a clan full of insane murderers of their own people," Sai retorted.

Sasuke took a step towards Sai and Kakashi put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"There's a simple solution to all this," Kakashi said, calming the restless room. They waited quietly to see what their teacher and mentor had to say. "I'll take the first day and the three of you can fight for the rest."

Their voices raised once more in angry shouting.

Sakura closed her eyes briefly and tried to stop the throbbing in her temple. It was so unflattering having men argue over you. She considered yelling at them to shut up, but decided that approach wouldn't work because the only one of the four that ever responded to her yelling was Naruto. So she did the only logical thing that she could at the time.

She went to work.

* * *

It was her last patient of the day. Sakura picked up the chart outside the door and glanced over the patient's history. She could hear the screaming outside the door and it made her heart ache to hear his suffering inside.

The pink-haired medic slid the door open and walked inside. The anxious mother's head snapped up and stared at her imploringly. Her son's intense wailing clearly had her

rattled. Normally, Sakura would question the patient before doing any form of tests. But she could see by the pure panic in the mother's eyes that it would be of no use.

"Mrs. Li, why don't you let me hold him for a second?"

Mrs. Li stood and placed the squalling infant into her arms. He immediately began to wail louder at being separated from his mother.

"Please help him," she pleaded.

Sakura nodded her head absently and sent her chakra into the infant, searching for any harmful malady. Finding the problem, Sakura set about temporarily soothing him. He ceased crying and she took the time to actually look at the child.

He was a handsome boy with bright green eyes and a few strands of blond hair. Sakura smiled at him and he cooed at her.

"Mrs. Li, I couldn't find anything wrong with him. My guess is he just has colic."

"What can I do?"

"Is he a breast-fed baby?"

"Yes."

"Well, you can start by changing your diet. I want you to eliminate any peanuts, cow milk, soy, and fish from your diet. Before you do that, I'd like you to go over to our mother's center and rent one of the tapes we have over there on how to give your baby a massage that might help, too. Most importantly, don't ignore him if he cries. He needs your attention. Don't deny him that."

Miss Li nodded, showing that she understood.

"Do you have any other questions or concerns?"

"No, I don't. Thank you so much."

Sakura nodded and reluctantly handed the baby back. She left the room, glad that her day was finally over—but she found herself almost completely drained of chakra. She truly didn't have it in her to walk all the way home. Maybe she would catch a few z's in the hospital before returning to her humble abode.

Sakura shook her head. She'd get the best rest if she went home and got into her own bed. However, Naruto's place was much closer and his bed was so comfy.

At the thought of Naruto, the scene from early that morning floated into her mind.

"Jerks," Sakura muttered under breath. There was _no way_ she was going to Naruto's now. She'd make it home even if she had to drag her body there. She stepped outside of the hospital.

And was then confronted with four shame-faced shinobi.

The last thing she expected was for all of them to show up at her job.

"Why are you here?" she asked, tired.

She heard three voices speak simultaneously. "We're sorry, Sakura."

She also heard a "Hn."

She stared at the men for a moment. They all wore—yes, even Sasuke—equally remorseful looks on their faces. If she were a betting woman, like some people she knew, she'd bet Naruto had convinced them to do this. She hated that he could manipulate her into forgiving him so easily. "So, how long did you guys practice that?"

She watched as they broke eye contact, looking away sheepishly.

"Most of the day," Sai responded. "Only because someone refused to actually say the words—" Sai frowned when he was suddenly elbowed in the ribs. Sakura assumed it was to keep him from starting another fight.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just too tired to deal with this right—" Sakura took a step forward and stumbled. Strong arms immediately steadied her. Naruto's concerned eyes looked down at her briefly before she found herself swept up into his arms.

"You're exhausted."

"I'm fine. I don't need you to carry me," Sakura lied.

"It's okay, Sakura. I don't mind. Guess what? We talked about it, and we came up with a plan we think you'll like." He grinned.

She stared.

Then, before she could respond, he (along with the others) was suddenly speeding off towards her apartment.

And taking her with them.

* * *

They gave her time to shower and change.

When she came out, dinner was already on the table. There was a variety of different foods, and they were already helping themselves. She didn't see anything that she really wanted, yet she still felt the need to open her mouth to yell about them not saving her anything—that is, until a bowl was pushed into her hand. It was miso soup and it smelled delicious. She looked up at Sai and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

He just nodded. "There's some umeboshi on the table if you want some." Sakura's mouth began to water at that piece of knowledge. She hurriedly went to sit down while they all ate dinner quietly at her kitchen table.

Sakura felt her eyes drifting shut, but she wanted to hear their plan before she crashed.

"So, what exactly is your plan?" Sakura asked, looking around the table.

Naruto spoke up first. "You draw names out of a hat." He gave her a megawatt smile and leaned back as if the words he had just uttered were sheer genius.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I draw names out of a hat and then what?"

Kakashi picked up where Naruto left off. "The first three names you pick take the first three days. The person who did not get picked will get your first day off on your next week of work. The rotation will then continue with the first person you picked. Are you following me?"

"So far."

"Now the person who doesn't see you on your day off gets to take you to lunch on one of the days while you're working."

Sakura nodded her head, thinking. Then she spoke up. "I have one more thing to add. The first week we start this everyone will get a date. I'm actually a bit anxious and nervous about my first date with you all so we'll go ahead and have those in order to break the ice. However, starting the next week I get my day off. On my day off, all of you, and I mean _all_ of you—" Sakura tossed a meaningful look at Naruto. "—are to leave me in peace. You are also not to interfere with each other's days. No funny business." This time Sakura sent a meaningful look at Kakashi. "If missions interfere with your day, then your day is forfeited and no one will be allowed to take your place. No trading is allowed. Also, no fighting." Sakura next looked at Sasuke. "And most importantly, no provoking each other." Finally, Sakura turned her head and looked at Sai, who gave her a phony smile. "This is also going to start not this week but next week."

A pause.

"Am I clear?"

"But Sakura...someone needs to be there when you get off work!" Naruto complained.

He was right about that because more often that not, she couldn't make it home without the presence of another. "You're right, Naruto. So I'd appreciate it if whoever doesn't have a day would be the one to escort me home."

"I'd like to interject something myself," Sasuke said, waiting for Sakura to catch his eyes. When she turned and looked at him she saw that his body radiated with something akin to rage. "There will be no one but us. There will be no other men in your life."

Sakura wondered at this.

Did he somehow know about her date with Hideo? If so...how did he find out? It didn't matter anyway, because Hideo would never be one of her boys. He'd never be enough for her. She knew she would never be able to love a man like him with her whole heart—not while Team Seven was around.

Nothing could compare to them.

"Agreed." Sakura said.

She stood up from the table and went to get a pen and a piece of paper so that she could write down the names and toss them in a hat.

After she had everything she needed, she pulled out the first name.

She looked down at it, eyebrow raised. Then she spoke again.

"The first day goes to Naruto. The next day goes to Kakashi, then next, to Sai. Sasuke will be last. That's finished. Now, all of you give me a hug...then get out so I can go to sleep."

They all moved a little slowly exiting her apartment. Naruto was the first to approach her, pulling her into a bear hug that she nearly suffocated from but made her smile fondly at him.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan!"

"'Night, Naruto," she replied.

Sasuke approached her next. He stood in front of her awkwardly. He didn't make eye contact with her, yet he stood waiting and Sakura didn't disappoint him. Sakura slid her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his chest and gave him a light squeeze. He didn't return the hug, but his body did relax as soon as she touched him. Sakura pulled away.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

The last Uchiha inclined his head slightly and disappeared into the night.

Kakashi glanced at Sai who showed no intention of leaving next. So he approached the weary kunoichi and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura stood on her toes in order to wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her close so that their bodies molded together, letting her feel every inch of his muscled frame.

It wreaked havoc upon her nerves.

_If one hug from Kakashi could do all that, then what would a kiss do?_

Sakura shook the thought from her mind and blinked, surprised that he had left without saying goodbye.

She looked at Sai, who wasn't really paying attention to her. He sat quietly sketching on her couch.

"Sai?" she said questioningly.

"Sleep. I'll let myself out."

"But—" She really wanted her hug. He looked at her, waiting for her to finish her statement—but she found that she couldn't. Lately, he seemed to make her seem like a schoolgirl with a major crush.

"Yes?"

"Never mind," Sakura mumbled. She headed towards her bed to get some much-needed sleep.

Later, after Sakura had fallen asleep, Sai entered her room and looked down at her peacefully slumbering form. She had kicked the covers off her body and was curled into a ball, shivering slightly from the cold. He reached out and arranged her blankets so that she was sufficiently covered. Sakura let out a contented sigh.

Satisfied, he left her to rest.

_A/N: Many thanks to Endoh and cutecrazyice for beta-ing this for me. I know this was a bit a dull but the next chapter should be better. The next chapter is Sakura's first date with Naruto. Squeals I'm so excited._


	4. Adore

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Adore**_

"_If God one day struck me blind, your beauty I'd still see." –Prince_

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking on her door. She groaned at the irritating noise. She was in the middle of the best dream ever, and the knock had jolted her into consciousness.

Slowly, she tossed the blankets off her body and made her way to the door. Her hair was disheveled, the remnants of drool remaining on her face—her eyes were crusty, and she could even smell her own breath.

To put it simply, she just looked _bad._

Not only did she look bad, but she was also not really thinking clearly—so when she opened the door, the surprised look on her visitor's face threw her off momentarily.

Sakura then glanced down at her body. She generally tended to sleep in her underwear. She happened to have on her green striped bra with the matching boy-cut short underwear to match.

She looked back up at her visitor and gave him a sheepish grin, before motioning for him to come inside. He didn't make eye contact but rather, blushed furiously.

"Have a seat, Hideo. Let me go put on some clothes."

Sakura walked quickly into her bathroom and began to clean herself up.

A few minutes later, she walked back out to join Hideo. He threw her a relieved smile, which she returned.

"What brings you here so early, Hideo?"

His smile remained, albeit shyly. "Actually, I was hoping I could take you to breakfast."

Sakura paused. Sasuke's face flashed before her mind.

"_I'd like to interject something myself," Sasuke said, waiting for Sakura to catch his eye. When she turned and looked at him, she saw that his body radiated with something akin to rage. "There will be no one but us. There will be no other men in your life."_

_Well, that certainly made things clear._

"Hideo…" she started, knowing that she had to end this—but not really wanting to hurt his feelings.

He cut her off, taking in the apologetic expression on her face—knowing that she was about to put an end to their budding relationship.

"You don't have to say it Sakura. I understand."

He rose to his feet.

"Hideo, you're a really nice guy but—"

"There's someone else," he finished for her. "One of your teammates, I presume."

Sakura said nothing because truly...she was a bit embarrassed to say that it wasn't one but _all _of her teammates. She did, however, wonder how obvious her affection for Team Seven truly was.

Hideo took her silence as an affirmation.

"I'm sorry, Hideo."

"Yeah, me too," he replied, his tone a bit wistful. Then, without further ado, he left her apartment.

She could only stare at his back with something akin to confusion and slight regret.

* * *

The week had passed fairly quickly, leading up to the time when she would officially start dating her guys. She was nervous and excited. Her palms were sweaty. Her heart was racing.

Sakura had to force herself not to run to the door when she felt Naruto's chakra approaching. She calmly sat on her couch with her hands folded (or clenched, however you chose to take it) on her lap until he knocked.

She walked at a sedated pace and opened the door. Naruto's eyes devoured her. She wore a pair of dark jeans and a neon green shirt. The jeans were practically painted on her body, giving him a nice view of her firm assets.

"Should I turn around so you can appreciate the full package?" Sakura asked teasingly while covertly checking him out, too. When he nodded, she punched him in the arm. "Don't be perverted, Naruto."

"Ow! It was your suggestion!" Naruto rubbed his arms, pouting.

Sakura ignored him.

"So...where are you taking me, Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously. It was her first date with him, and she was kind of suspicious that he would do something insane—like taking her out for ramen.

She'd have to beat him if that was the case.

Naruto gave her a sly grin. "We'll be there soon. Just relax." He threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. Sakura allowed it, loving his warmth and his scent. Truly, Naruto had no particular scent—he just smelled clean and she loved that.

"It's kind of hard to relax when you're out on a date with your closest friend," she murmured.

If anything, his grin became bigger. "So, I'm your closest friend?"

"Aside from Ino, of course."

His smile fell a little, though he shrugged it off. It was the whole female-bonding thing. He could understand that. He was, of course, closest to Sasuke, even if the guy was a bastard.

"We're here," Naruto announced.

Sakura looked around. "Naruto! This is a karaoke bar!"

"Yeah," he said smugly. Sakura folded her arms across her chest and looked at him defiantly.

"There is _no_ way I'm going to sing. You can forget it."

"We're not here to sing." Although, he did plan on getting her on the stage before the night was over. "We're here to laugh at everyone else who does." Naruto knew that above all else, Sakura shared his sense of humor. He knew that this was his major edge with her.

He was in love with Sakura. He wanted to show her that they could be good together.

Sakura dazzled him with a smile, although it was a bit evil. She knew what it was like in these places. It was very rare that you came across any actual talent. Generally, people filled themselves with alcohol and hit the stage. The evening looked promising.

She allowed him to lead them in. She walked over to a small booth and slid in, while he followed her.

"It's a restaurant, as well. They have good wings here."

Sakura nodded, pleased.

"Tell me, Naruto," Sakura began, immediately launching into conversation. She had a question that she had been aching to ask for a while now. "Why did you agree to do this?"

"Do what?" he said, pretending to be oblivious.

"You can fool others, Naruto, with that dumb act of yours and I let you, but this is me you're talking to. I _know_ you. The real you. So...confess."

"Confess my feelings for you? You know I'm in love with you, Sakura. I have been for some time now. Why wouldn't I agree?"

"You're sharing me with three other men," Sakura pointed out, stating the obvious.

"At least I get to have a part of you, before I didn't even have that."

"Naruto…"

"It's my decision. It's my life. This is the way I choose to live it. I'm fine with it, Sakura. You should be, too."

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

Sakura looked at him skeptically, but he just smiled at her. "I've known forever that I _had_to have you. I adore you, Sakura. I have many dreams. You know how I feel about being the Hokage. It's very important to me, but…now I have other things that are just as important." Blue eyes stared into hers as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. "It didn't take me long to realize it, but I know now that all I need to be truly happy is the air I breathe and you. If this is what it takes to have you...then it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Sakura's eyes misted, and she blinked furiously to keep from letting the tears fall.

"Naruto—" she started. She wanted to tell him that this was all a mistake. She couldn't bear the thought of eventually hurting him. The thought of seeing him in pain because of her tore her heart to pieces.

His blue eyes sparkled devilishly, cutting her off.

"Enough of this serious talk. We're supposed to be having fun."

It was like it was all staged. As soon as he said the words, someone walked up to the microphone and picked it up. A horrible voice flooded the room, causing Sakura and Naruto to look at each other. Sakura snickered first. It wasn't long before Naruto broke into full-fledged laughter. Sakura looked at him then. He looked happy.

So happy.

Suddenly she was, too.

Happy to be there with him when he smiled at her like that.

The couple sat and ate companionably. They had both decided to have a little sake with their meal.

Of course, a little meant that it wasn't long before Sakura was totally inebriated.

Naruto chattered away, filling the silence. Sakura leaned on the table with her chin on her palm.

"Naruto?"

He paused in mid-sentence and looked at her.

"Why do you talk so much?"

It wasn't that she didn't like hearing him. It was just weird to her that someone could be so comfortable talking all the time.

Naruto chuckled.

"If I stopped talking, how would you feel?"

_Uncomfortable, _Sakura thought immediately.

He watched as knowledge dawned on her. "You talk to make me feel good?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto, you don't have to be who you're not just to please me."

"It is who I am. I want the people close to me to feel comfortable and safe. If talking makes you feel comfortable around me, then that's what I'll do."

"How long have you been doing this?" She asked a bit incredulously.

She was cut off once more when someone went up the stage and took the microphone.

"_Haruno Sakura, it's your time to grace us all with a song."_

Sakura looked sharply at Naruto, who glanced away from her.

"Uzumaki Naruto, _what_ did you do?"

He held up his hands, a purely innocent look on his face. It immediately made her suspicious.

"Nothing."

"Naruto…" Sakura said warningly.

"_Don't be shy, Sakura. Come on up."_

Suddenly, a spotlight shone on her head.

"I'm going to kill you 'til you die from it."

Naruto just smiled at her absurdity as she pushed back her chair and headed towards the stage. He knew he should have been nervous because she had every intention of making her threat a reality, but when she started to sing, he was very glad that he had orchestrated his whole plan.

Sakura could sing.

Well, a lot of people could sing, but Sakura could sing _well_.

Her voice flowed over him like a balm for the world's evil.

And the song she chose…

She never once stopped looking at him nor could he look away from her. The words, the song, it was for _him_, even if she was slightly miffed at being put on the spot.

Her voice faded away and wild applause broke out. She blushed a bit and ducked her head down her hair, hiding her face as she made her way back to him.

"If I weren't so drunk, Naruto, I'd—"

"You were great. I don't know why you're upset."

"Naruto. You're impossible. I don't _sing._"

"But you just did…for me."

Sakura paused, realizing that she had indeed stood up in front of a roomful of people and sang for Naruto Uzumaki. What was that supposed to mean?

"I did, okay. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook."

He only grinned mischievously.

"For that, I'll take my punishment gladly."

They walked home quietly. Sakura personally needed her concentration in order to keep one foot in front of the other. She felt Naruto's hand on her elbow, guiding her.

When they finally reached her door, she spoke.

"Naruto, if you ever take me out and get me drunk again, I will make good on my threat."

"Aw, Sakura—" he half-whined.

"I mean it."

He shoved his hands in his pocket and looked down at the ground.

"You're not mad, are you?" he asked, looking at her, his expression suddenly sad. "I didn't ruin tonight, did I?"

"No, Naruto. I had fun. Just remember, though, payback is a bitch."

Naruto's eyes widened, but Sakura ignored him and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly.

"Goodnight, Naruto," she whispered.

He hugged her even tighter.

"What, no kiss?" he whispered back, in that husky voice he used to tease, somewhat suggestively.

She sighed. "Sorry. I don't kiss on the first date."

And with those words, Sakura turned and entered her apartment, cutting off his protest with a soft, soft smile.

Unbeknownst to both they were watched by a pair of unseen eyes.

_A/N: Thanks to Endoh and cutecrazyice for beta-ing this for me. _


	5. The Ballad of Sakura Haruno

**Chapter Five**

**The Ballad of Sakura Haruno**

"_Right then and there I knew I was through."  
- Prince_

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She was quite pleased with how she looked. She left her hair down; she knew Kakashi preferred it that way. She also had chosen to wear all black because Kakashi had once said that it brought out the color of her eyes.

A knock on the door announced his presence, and Sakura fairly flew to the door. To be honest, she had barely been able to get her date with Naruto out of her mind—it had actually exceeded her expectations, and she couldn't wait to see what Kakashi had up his sleeve. He was, after all, older and more mature than all of her boys. Most of the time, anyway.

Sakura opened the door, surprised to see Kakashi with an arm full of groceries.

"Kakashi? You bought me…groceries?"

She had expected flowers, maybe even chocolates. She truly didn't think that he would be so...practical. Her face showed her exasperation and confusion.

Kakashi chuckled at her facial expression. "I'm cooking you dinner, Sakura."

Stunned, Sakura stepped aside and let him in. He headed directly to the kitchen. She knew that Kakashi had offered to cook for her before, but she had no idea that he truly knew how to. She had to admit she was a bit intrigued. The thought of a man in her kitchen appealed to her.

A lot.

She wandered into the kitchen behind Kakashi and watched as he took items out of his bag.

One of the last items he took out was a book—a cookbook, to be more precise. Sakura's eyes grew large.

"Kakashi...you_ have_ cooked before, haven't you?"

"Of course I have."

The tension that was in her body immediately began to ease, and a smile crept onto her face.

"What are you making?"

"I don't remember the name. It's on page 129."

Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Kakashi," she tried again. "Have you ever made this meal before?"

"No," he said nonchalantly. "Does it matter?"

Sakura hesitated. "…no," she finally said, sighing.

"What else have you made before?" Sakura asked, curious about his culinary skills.

"I've made some ramen noodles for Naruto once."

Her mouth dropped open. "Surely that's not it!"

Kakashi just stared at her, leading her to assume the worst. Images of a destroyed kitchen danced in her head.

"Would you like some help?" Sakura offered.

"I'm fine. Why don't you grab the CD out of that bag over there and put it on. Relax a bit." Sakura did as he asked, but didn't want to. She feared for the safety of her precious kitchen. She didn't think a CD was going to help her relax.

She had just pushed play when Kakashi came out of the kitchen with a glass of wine. She gave him a grateful smile and took his offering. By the time she brought the glass to her lips, he was back in the kitchen doing who knew what.

Music flooded the room. It wasn't long before Sakura realized that she didn't understand a word of what was being said. It was an opera song and Sakura found that there was something about the first particular song that she really liked—so she put it on repeat, then walked over to recline on her sofa.

A while later, Kakashi came out and joined her.

"You like this?" Kakashi asked, gesturing toward the CD player.

"I do. I didn't realize that you listened to the opera. Do you know what it's about?"

"The song is called 'Nessun Dorma'. It's from the opera _Turnadot_," Kakashi replied, immediately launching into a dissertation. "'Nessun Dorma' means 'None shall sleep'. The background is about Princess Turnadot. She declared that if any of her suitors were able to answer three riddles then they would win her hand in marriage."

"And if they were unable to answer the riddle?"

"Then they would be executed. Well, one of her suitors answered all three riddles correctly."

"And did she marry him?"

"And _that _is the point of the song. You see, the suitor that answered her questions correctly gave her one last opportunity to get out of the marriage. He told her that if she could figure out his name by the time the sun rose then she could have him executed. If not, then she would have to marry him. The princess then issued a decree. None of her subjects would be allowed to sleep until they had figured out his name. If they did not come up with his name then they would all be executed. Hence the name Nessun Dorma. None shall sleep."

"What was his name?"

"What do you think?"

Sakura stared into his solemn eye and had a feeling that he was asking her something more than the name of a man in the opera. When she didn't reply, he continued talking, as if there had been no break in their conversation.

"The last word of the song was _Vincero._ If you recall, he said it three times."

"What does it mean?" Sakura asked.

Sakura watched as his mask stretched, indicating that he was grinning at her.

"It means I shall win."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat at the implication behind his words.

The oven timer went off, breaking the spell that he had unwittingly--or maybe wittingly—cast over her. She moved to stand—but Kakashi's hand on her thigh stopped her from moving.

"No need to rise yet. I will serve you."

"Kakashi, you made dinner. The least I can do is serve you."

"But—"

"No buts, Kakashi. I want to."

Sakura stood and made her way to the kitchen. The delicious aroma hit her, causing her mouth to water before she had even made it halfway there. Picking up her pace, she entered the kitchen.

And suddenly wished that she hadn't been in such a rush to enter her kitchen.

It was a disaster.

Well, not the disaster she initially thought it was going to be—meaning the stove wasn't on fire. Her walls weren't charred from flames—rather, it was filthy. It looked like he had used every dish in her kitchen.

Sakura felt his presence behind her. He stepped around her, grabbed a cloth, and removed his dish from the oven. He placed it on the one clear spot on the stove.

"Kakashi…" Sakura growled ominously.

He didn't respond, which served to fuel the flames of her wrath. She watched as he uncovered the dish, grabbed a clean fork—which she had no idea where he found at all—and stuck it inside the dish and then lifted it out. Melted cheese stretched and pulled away from the pan. She watched as he pursed his lips and blew through the cloth of his mask to cool the small morsel that he had removed. Cupping his hand under it, he moved over towards Sakura in order to offer her some.

At first, Sakura refused to open her mouth—but as her mouth began to water, she found it prudent to give in. Just this once. Sakura's lips parted and Kakashi slid the food in between her lips. It was still a bit hot, but she overlooked it because the food was too good to ignore.

"Mmm," she moaned, her eyes fluttering close. When she opened her eyes again, it was to him looking at her expectantly.

"Just because that tastes like a little piece of heaven does _not_ mean you're getting off easy."

Sakura folded her arms across her chest.

Stubborn.

Yes, that's what she was.

Kakashi turned his back to her once more. He again dove into the dish he had prepared, cooling it as necessary. Once the temperature was sufficient, he removed the pasta from the fork and placed it on his fingertips. He held his fingers up to her lips and calmly waited for her to make a decision.

Sakura paused. Taking food from his fingertips…no, letting his finger slide between her lips and into her mouth seemed like an incredibly erotic thing. Yet there he stood, looking at her as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Her inner self was encouraging her to be a bit daring, so Sakura leaned forward and removed the morsel from his fingertips, being careful to remove the remaining sauce and cheese that lingered on them.

She kept her eyes on his face the entire time. She didn't actually think it was possible, but his already dark eye...grew darker.

Sakura pulled back and gave him an innocent smile that belied how she was truly feeling. She then brushed past him and began looking for something to serve their food on. Kakashi kept watching her with heat that was hotter than all the fires of hell.

After completing her goal, she left the kitchen, putting a little extra sway to her hips…because she knew he was watching.

"Come along, Kakashi."

The Copy Ninja followed his young kunoichi with a small smile on his face.

They ate quietly side by side. She had a feeling he had chosen this to make it difficult for her to catch a glimpse of his face. Sakura wasn't upset about it. It was the typical Kakashi—she truly didn't expect him to change just because he was dating her. She wasn't sure she'd like it if he did.

Sakura turned her head and studied Kakashi quietly. At her inquisitive glance, he turned to her.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Kakashi, why did _you _agree to this?"

"Sakura, would you have ever considered me if we hadn't agreed to this? Would you have seen me over Sasuke? Sai? Naruto?"

"I see you, Kakashi. I've always seen you."

"Have you? I'm not so sure. Sakura, whether you consciously realize it or not, you put a respectful distance between the two of us. I don't think it's wrong or a bad thing. I just don't like it...because it is not conducive to building a relationship."

"Relationship?" Sakura said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. "You mean you're not just after my hot, young body?"

It kind of backfired. Her statement only seemed to make him more intense.

"Sakura, if this were only about having a warm body beneath me, then any woman would do." The intensity of his gaze caused Sakura to bite her bottom lip. "I only want you."

Slowly, she reached out and grabbed Kakashi's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"So...why did you agree to this, Sakura?"

Sakura froze. She certainly hadn't expected one of them to ask her that question.

It figured Kakashi would.

She could dodge the question like she truly wanted to (but that would hardly be fair), or she could tell the truth.

Kakashi stared at her expectantly, but he said nothing to pressure her into answering immediately. She supposed it was the fact that he wasn't immediately pressuring her that caused her to just tell the truth.

"I have spent years in the presence of men that are larger than life. They have invaded and consumed every part of my life and have been slowly but surely doing the same to my heart. All of you are men that couldn't do anything but make the woman you love happy. I want to be happy with one of you."

"Sakura, I'd like to be that man. The one who makes you happy."

The silenced flowed over the two of them as they stared at each other, coming to some sort of unspoken understanding.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dinner passed, and all too soon, Kakashi was leaving. Sakura followed him to the door.

And he was just going to leave. No hug. No goodbye.

Nothing.

Sakura's temple began to throb mercilessly. The anger that washed over her was soon replaced by sheer mischievousness.

"Kakashi!" she called out to his disappearing form. He paused and turned back to her.

"Didn't you want a goodnight kiss?"

Kakashi's whole body froze. Then, within the blink of an eye, he was standing before her. Sakura looked up at him, excited, expectant. Kakashi glanced at her soft lips and wanted more than anything to claim them with his own.

Sakura watched as his hand twitched. She assumed he was getting ready to lower his mask—but instead, he raised a single finger and tapped her lightly on the nose.

"Nice try, Sakura."

Sakura scrunched her nose and made a face at him. She didn't know if she was more disappointed she didn't see his face, or the fact that he didn't kiss her.

"Well, I had to give a shot."

Kakashi chuckled and pulled her to him in a quick hug.

"Later," he said, then thereafter disappeared.

Sakura stood in her door for a while, just smiling.

Until a sudden realization dawned on her.

Her kitchen was still a mess.

"Kakashi!" she yelled into the night.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Somewhere, Kakashi was laughing to himself, knowing what he had gotten away with.

He sobered when he realized he would pay for it later.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

And elsewhere, someone was fuming about what they had witnessed that night.

_A/N: Thanks to my betas Endoh and cutecrazyice for beta-ing this for me and for you (cause it would be a hot mess if I left it as is). _


	6. If I were your Girlfriend

**Chapter Six**

**If I were your Girlfriend**

* * *

"_Is it really necessary for me to step out of the room just because you want to undress?"-- Prince_

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

It was ten o' clock in the morning. She hadn't been up too long—just long enough for her to make a bit of breakfast and get over her early-morning grogginess.

She had planned to spend the morning reveling in her memories of the previous evening.

It turned out she wasn't going to get that opportunity.

"It's my day," he said, in way of an explanation.

Sakura sighed and stepped aside, allowing Sai to enter.

"I have the day planned for us, so please prepare to leave."

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Out," he replied mysteriously.

Sakura huffed, indignant—but Sai just smiled at her. She bit back a returning smile, and slowly walked out of the room.

They were on their way a short while later.

They walked down the streets of Konoha, in a casual gait. Every few minutes, Sakura tried to get a hint out of Sai as to what they were doing.

"Come on, Sai. Tell me. What are we doing today?"

"Don't you like surprises, Sakura?" He looked down at her pleading eyes and almost felt the need to divulge his plans.

"I _do. _But I like trying to figure out what the surprise is more."

"But if I told you, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of you trying to figure it out?"

"Not if I wheedle the answer out of you in the process."

Sai chuckled, but was cut off when someone bumped into him.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled when the guy kept walking. "You could at least say 'excuse me'."

Sai stared silently at the man that kept walking. Something unnerved Sai, but he was distracted by the rage that was glowing in his companion's eyes—so he grabbed Sakura by the hand before she got loud and drew a crowd. She pulled away from him, still glaring angrily at the guy's retreating form.

Sakura wouldn't hesitate to stir up trouble when she was angry. When she was calm, she was a lot more reasonable. So he opened his mouth once more to gain her attention. He leaned down near her ear, so his voice would rumble pleasantly there.

"Come along, Sakura." She immediately calmed, so Sai grabbed her elbow and guided her along.

"What is with people nowadays? So rude."

"It's fine, Sakura. It's not like he broke a bone or shoved me down."

"I know, but _still_."

"Are you angry on my behalf?" Sai asked curiously.

Sakura blushed but didn't reply. He didn't seem to notice because Sai suddenly stopped walking. "We're here."

She looked around, puzzled. "We're at a clothing store."

"I know." Sai opened the door and gestured for her to enter. She stepped inside and was immediately greeted by a saleswoman.

"Good morning, Haruno-sama. It is a pleasure to serve you."

Sakura turned her head towards her companion. "Sai?"

"Go on, Sakura. I'm right behind you."

Bewildered, Sakura followed the benign saleswoman into a backroom. Her green eyes widened.

Inside was a whole new boutique.

Styles of clothing that she had heard of but had not quite reached Kohona yet. The room had everything from clothing to weapons. It was a kunoichi dreamland.

"Sai!" Sakura looked around at all the clothes and practically salivated. "Sai, what is going on?"

"Whatever you wish to have today is yours."

"What? You're not serious, are you?" Sakura asked, laughing a bit.

Sai looked at her silently. There wasn't a hint of humor in his face. It wasn't some elaborate joke. Sakura's mouth dropped open. He was serious. He had taken her to a shinobi clothing store in order to let her shop to her heart's content.

"Sai, you don't have to do this." Sakura placed her hand on his arm. She was grateful, pleased, and ecstatic that he would even consider, let alone do anything like this—but it was too much.

"I want to. So go."

Unthinkingly, Sakura threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Sai. Thank you so much." She pulled away and immediately began going through the racks. Sai looked at her face. He studied the joy mingled with concentration and was suddenly pleased that he had chosen this way to make her happy. He signaled the saleswoman, who nodded discreetly in his direction.

It wasn't long before Sakura had an armful of clothes and was headed towards the dressing room. The saleswoman stopped her. She had three dresses in her arms that were more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. "Haruno-sama. These items have been specifically chosen for you by the gentleman. We'd like you to try them on to see if you approve." Sakura's eyes grew large, and her hand reached out and ran over the fabric lightly. She turned her head towards Sai. He thought he saw water shimmering in her eyes, but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

He followed behind her, standing outside her dressing room and waiting for her to change into the first item. When it took longer than what he figured it should take for a woman to change, he peeked inside to see what was taking so long.

"Sai!" Sakura squeaked. "Get out! I'm changing."

Sai's eyes roamed over her body. She was already dressed, but seemed to only be staring at herself in the mirror.

"You're dressed. What's the problem?"

"You just don't walk into a woman's changing room! I could have been in my unmentionables."

"What does that matter?"

"Sai—"

"If I were Ino, would coming in here be an issue?"

"Is that what you want to be, Sai? Like Ino? My friend only?" she asked, curious but strangely hurt.

At her question, Sai stepped back abruptly, leaving her alone in her changing room. Sakura guessed that answered her question, and the lingering pain disappeared.

She decided to go ahead and change into the next dress, since he had already seen the first.

A few minutes later, she sashayed out of the dressing room, practicing her catwalk. A small smile played on her lips as she looked at his face. He was as expressionless as ever—but he couldn't take his eyes off her. That was enough to set her heart pounding a mile a minute.

"Do you like?"

A pause.

"It's adequate," he replied, tearing his eyes away from her.

"Adequate, eh? I don't think I like it too much. I'll leave it here."

"No." He reached out and grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past him and into the dressing room. "Keep it." A smirk graced Sakura's lips, and she nodded briefly. She gently removed her arm from his, then raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair, letting the silky tresses slip through.

Sakura finished trying on her clothes, selecting the items that she wanted the most. She then went to survey the weapons. She grabbed a few smoke grenades, some makibishi, and a few shuriken.

"I'm all done, Sai. This is what I'm going to get. Let's go pay."

"It's already paid for," Sai said, reaching his hand in his pocket automatically—only to realize his wallet was missing.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Don't you like surprises, Sakura?"_

"_I do. But I like trying to figure out what the surprise is more."_

_Sai chuckled, but was cut off when someone bumped into him. His shoulder jerked a little. He automatically tried to look at his face but found that it was partially obscured by his hair._

_His hands moved so swiftly, ninja swift, that he didn't feel the fingers slip into his pocket and relieve him of his extra cash. _

"_Hey!" Sakura yelled when the guy kept walking. "You could at least say 'excuse me_'."

_Sai stared silently at the man that kept walking. The man was familiar for some reason. Something unnerved him, but he was distracted by the rage that was glowing in his companion's eyes—so he grabbed Sakura by the hand before she got loud and drew a crowd. She pulled away from him, still glaring angrily at the guy's retreating form. _

_Sakura wouldn't hesitate to stir up trouble when she was angry. When she was calm she was a lot more reasonable. So he opened his mouth once more to gain her attention. He leaned down near her ear, so his voice would rumble pleasantly there. _

"_Come along, Sakura." She immediately calmed, so Sai grabbed her elbow and guided her along._

"_What is with people nowadays? So rude."_

"_It's fine, Sakura. It's not like he broke a bone or shoved me down."_

"_I know. But still."_

* * *

A hand waved back and forth in front of Sai's face.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

Sai blinked at the memory and stored it away, to contemplate it further at a later date.

Now wasn't the time.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Sai reached out his hand tentatively, and with a grin, Sakura grabbed it.

"Where are we going now?" Sakura asked as he led her off.

"It's about lunch time. Aren't you hungry?"

Her stomach let out a loud rumble, answering for her. A blush stained her cheeks. "I guess I am."

Sakura looked around as the area Sai led her to became less populated. She gave up asking questions because she knew it would lead her nowhere—he wasn't going to answer her no matter how hard she tried. Instead, she focused on her date. Their hands were still connected and she trailed behind him a little. She let her eyes travel over his slim physique. At a glance, he seemed fragile—but once you had time to study him, you knew that appearances could be deceiving. Sai was dangerous, deadly even. As he had grown older, Sakura had noticed how predatory he was. Even his walk could be considered threatening when he wished it to be.

A wolf in sheep's clothing.

He was enticing.

"We are here."

Sakura glanced around, a smile forming on her lips. "Sai! A picnic? That's so sweet!"

Sai held her hand as she lowered herself onto the checkered blanket, then joined her. Sakura busied herself by taking the food out of the basket that he had provided. Then she began serving them.

Sai had only taken a bite before he pulled out his sketch pad and pencil.

"Shouldn't you eat before doing that? Or maybe even talk to me a bit?" Sakura asked quizzically.

Sai glanced up at her. "Is that what you wish?"

"Well, I'm not sure I like the idea of being ignored..."

"All my attention is on you."

"But—"

"I was going to draw you. I love beauty and you look so lovely today."

Sakura could feel herself starting to blush again. She cursed herself inwardly for reacting so easily to him.

"Oh, well...I guess it's okay, then," she murmured, blushing some more—but he didn't pay much attention. Rather, he picked up his supplies and started to draw.

"Don't I need to be still in order for you to do this?" Sakura asked after she had chewed another bite of food.

"Not as of yet."

Sakura watched as his hands flew over his sketchpad. She slowly found herself mesmerized by their slow but sure movements. The afternoon passed in a gentle silence.

Eventually, Sai put his pencil down.

"Are you finished?"

"Not quite."

"May I see it?" Sakura asked, noticing that he was putting his supplies away.

He met her eyes and smiled slightly. "One day."

"One day? What does that mean?"

"You didn't understand?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I did, Sai," Sakura replied cantankerously.

"I only meant that I'll give it to you as a present. A wedding present. No matter whom you may choose."

"So, If I don't choose you…" Sakura bit her lip. She didn't like thinking about choosing. She hadn't even had her date with Sasuke yet…

"It's yours regardless, Sakura. It's just not finished yet."

"Sai..." Sakura whispered softly, gazing at him dreamily.

"Yes, hag?"

His undivided attention made her breath catch. He looked at her so calmly, so solemnly. Her heart twisted in her chest slightly.

"Just…thanks for today. I've had a really good time."

Sai nodded. "It was my pleasure, Sakura."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Endoh and cutecrazyice for looking over this for me. _

_Also, thanks to Dark Angel Fall because I wouldn't have even be able to write this chapter if not for her. Actually, this story has become a bit tedious to me. I'm not going to be able to get into the actual plot until after I've completed the next to chapters so I ask that all of you bear with me while I push myself through this. The voting for the end pairing of this will also be closed after the next two chapters. So if you haven't voted then you still have a bit of time left. Ciao. _

_J_


	7. Marrying Kind

_**Chapter Seven**_  
_**Marrying Kind**_

_"A faithful one man woman, best he would ever find."--Prince._

It was a moment that she had been waiting for since she was twelve years old—a date with Sasuke. Honestly, she was nervous.

Her relationship with Kakashi and Naruto was one that had been built through years of closeness. They knew her inside and out. It only made sense that they would fall into a relationship with the ease of old lovers.

Of course, there was also Sai. Though she had not known him as long as Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke, there was something about him that made it easy to be herself.

Sasuke, on the other hand…this was the man that had, to a degree, traumatized her. He had given her a bit of an inferiority complex.

Weak, is what he had called her. She had been weak. She could admit it to herself now—especially since she no longer held that title. She was no longer a hindrance to her team. She was a valued asset.

So why did she feel the need to remind herself of all of this as she stood outside the Uchiha estate, her hand hovering in front of the door, not quite ready to knock?

Sakura refused to delve too deeply into the answer of that question. So, pushing her worries aside, she knocked and waited. No one came to the door.

Why, you may ask, was she the one showing up at his place? Shouldn't he be picking her up?

* * *

_Flashback to the previous day:_

Sai was walking Sakura home after their picnic lunch. Sakura glanced up at him, eyeing his hair with a twinge of irritation.

"Sai?"

He didn't reply, but merely looked down at her, waiting for her to say what was on her mind.

"Do me a favor?"

"What is it that you desire, Sakura?"

For some reason unknown to Sakura, heat flared in her cheeks, making her almost forget what her request was.

"Loose the hair tie…at least when you're on dates with me." Sai had grown his hair out. It now fell to his shoulders, and he normally kept it in a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. Sakura hated that ponytail.

"Why?" Sai asked, trying to understand her request.

Sakura blushed once more because she really hated putting this into words. "I have a hair fetish and your hair is hot."

Sai opened his mouth to respond, but broke off. Sakura was about to ask him what he had intended to say when she saw something—or rather, _someone_—out the corner of her eye. All thoughts flew away as he advanced upon them. She thought he meant to ruin their date, and was already working herself up into a fine rage when he simply walked around them as if they didn't exist. Sakura closed her mouth when Sai made some sort of remark about flies and whatnot.

She shook her head, and the couple were about to continue on when she heard her name called. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Sasuke had stopped. He didn't turn to look at her but simply said, "My place, tomorrow at twelve."

Then he kept walking.

_End flashback._

* * *

Sakura began to grow irritated at the lack of response from the Uchiha that she knew to be lurking inside of his home. She placed her hand on the knob, surprised to find no barrier restricting her from entering.

"Sasuke?" she called out, but received no response. She walked deeper into the house, looking around hungrily. She didn't get many opportunities to look around Sasuke's home. When the team met together, they normally met at her home and when that opportunity didn't present itself (which was rare), then they went to Kakashi's.

"Eep!" Sakura cried out when Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. His hair was dripping wet, a towel was wrapped around his hips, and his chest was bare.

Needless to say, she was startled speechless.

"You're early." He turned and walked away, water sliding down his bare muscular legs and dripping on the floor. Sakura looked at those little droplets enviously.

"Stay in here until I finish getting ready." Sakura nodded her head absently, not really paying attention to his words because she was too busy looking at his body. Her eyes glanced at his lips only to find a smirk there.

Sakura blinked.

"Like what you see?" he asked, and then sauntered out of the room.

Hell, yeah! Sakura's Inner replied.

Now, by nature, Sakura was a curious person—and that was putting it nicely. Others would say she was downright nosey. She wouldn't deny it if people told her she poked her nose into other's people's business a bit too often. It was because of this trait of hers that, after she shook herself from her Sasuke-induced haze, she realized that Sasuke had led her into a room that was probably the most private of all his rooms: his library/study. Her mind began to wonder at what exactly she would find if she looked around a little.

It wouldn't hurt to know a little more about Sasuke, would it? Out of the four, he was the most quiet and held the most secrets. She couldn't really allow herself to continue to date Sasuke if she didn't know some personal things about him. A normal person would just ask questions if they desired to know a person better.

But this was Sakura.

And this was also Sasuke.

So, this is how Sakura fell into her habitual snooping pattern. Sakura soon found herself walking around Sasuke's office, eyeing it critically. Everything was in order. She couldn't find anything that was conveniently lying out of place so she could take a glance at it.

Typical of Sasuke.

Sakura decided then that she would look in the place where all the best stuff was hidden. In the trash. Sakura walked over to Sasuke's desk and sat down behind it. Under the desk was a small trash can. On top was a balled up piece of paper. Sakura quickly opened it, only to find it was a grocery list. She tossed the paper back in and pulled out another with more promising results. As she unfurled a piece of paper, she saw her name scrawled hastily at the bottom. Curious, she started reading at the top.

* * *

*_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_As I long to sheath myself in your warmth I'm driven insane_

_Luscious lips asking to be teased, tasted_

_My body aches to feel the sweet tightness that is you_

_You, my own ambrosia of the gods_

_Sweet Sakura_

_A summer's day?_

_Yes._

Yes.

_Intense heat flows through my veins at the thought of your name_

_My gentle breeze of ectasy_

_Sakura_

* * *

Sakura felt her temperature rise several degrees. Sasuke wrote poetry? Naughty poetry? She didn't have time to dwell on that thought because Sasuke appeared in the doorway. She barely had time to fold the paper up and shove it in her pocket.

"What are you doing?" he asked, noting her sitting behind his desk, looking flushed and slightly guilty.

"Waiting for you to come back. What took you so long?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but instead gave his usual grunt. Under normal circumstances, Sakura would have just rolled her eyes and forgotten completely that she had even asked a question. She learned a long time ago that it was pointless to question Sasuke about his grunts. This time, however, she wondered what was going on in his mind. It wasn't something that she could immediately let go.

If only she had known what was going on through Sasuke's head.

It went a bit like this:

Sasuke walked into his office to see Sakura's flushed face. Her lips were slightly parted. They looked full and pouty. Asking to be kissed.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Her head rose quickly, her eyes round and wide.

"Waiting for you to come back!" she said brightly. He vaguely knew she was hiding something, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. "What took you so long?"

The first thought that crossed his mind was to tell her he was finishing up his shower, and if she had a problem with the length of time it had taken him...she could have come and joined him.

"Hn."

Is what he actually said.

Sakura stood up and joined Sasuke; looking up and waiting expectantly for him to tell her what he had planned today. No words were forthcoming. They had walked out of his house when she finally managed to ask.

"So, where are we going?"

He glanced down at her briefly. "You don't know?"

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion. Why would she know? Had he told her and she had somehow forgotten?

"No."

"You didn't plan anything?"

Now, why on earth would she do that?

"No."

It was then that Sakura realized that Sasuke had no plans for their date. Their _first _date. He had her come to his home under the assumption that she was going to take care of everything. Like _she _was the one vying for _his _hand. Now while to a degree she realized that she was trying to win the favor of her boys, too, that she was a responsible party in her relationship as well, this was still something that was totally unexpected. Had Sasuke mentioned that he wanted her to plan their first date, she would have done so. No problem. But to expect her to be a mind reader—

"Sasuke, you're an ass."

His eyes flickered in anger at her defamation of his character.

"Whatever, Sakura. Let's just go."

"Go where, Sasuke? You have no plans." Sakura said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Tch. Does it even matter if we're together?"

To that, Sakura had no reply. In fact, she felt a small smile form on her lips, and she trailed behind Sasuke noiselessly.

* * *

"We're going in here."

Sakura looked up the sign. "You've got to be kidding me."

When she looked at the spot where he once had been, she realized he had entered the building without her. The bastard hadn't even held the door open for her. Sakura followed behind him, disgruntled.

Sakura was soon eyeing the grimy shoes on her feet in distaste.

Bowling. They were _bowling_. Now, while Sakura had nothing against bowling, she did take issue with:

1) Not being told that it had crossed his mind that they should go bowling, because she could have brought her own personal bowling shoes and not have had to rent a pair.

2) Same reason as the first, but because if she had known before they made it there, they could've stopped and got some kind of disinfectant to kill what she swore was living in the shoes. (She could feel things crawling on her and it wasn't paranoia)

"Sakura, it's your turn."

Sakura, who didn't know much about the technical jargon when it came to bowling, played but merely for fun and she wasn't bad either—but she did notice that with Sasuke's first time at the pins, he got a strike. Was he bad at anything? Unfortunately, her slight distraction at Sasuke's perfection at everything caused her to have a gutter ball.

She heard something that might have been a chuckle, so she turned to face her date.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes." he replied, not bothering to deny the fact that he knew she was going to be awful at this.

Sakura's eyes flashed in anger. "So, you don't think I can beat you."

"Not if I go by your first attempt. You may have become a strong kunoichi, but you're skill in bowling…leaves much to be desired."

If Sakura wasn't mad before, then she sure as hell was mad now. "Fine. Then how about we place a friendly wager on this game?" Sakura asked, showing she was every inch of Tsunade's apprentice.

Sasuke looked at her, curious and waited for her to explain. "If I win, then every question I ask you today, you have to answer openly and honestly."

"And if I win?" He intoned, not once considering the fact that he could lose.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I've heard you don't kiss on the first date."

Sakura frowned. The boys had been talking about her?

"I don't."

Sasuke just looked at her, his eyes dark and smoldering. Saying a thousand words with a look.

* * *

_*I trace my finger along the hollow of your neck_

_In my dreams I reveal at the softness of your skin_

_At it's beauty_

_To which a summer's day pales in comparison_

* * *

The words on the paper burned behind her eyes lids. Her body trembled slightly as she opened her mouth. "Okay, if I lose...I'll kiss you."

And then he smirked.

* * *

"I beat, I beat, I beat yo' stanky feet," Sakura chanted as she did a little dance in front of Sasuke. Victory was glorious, Sakura thought. It had been a close battle and she had worried for a little while, but in the end she came, she saw, she conquered.

All of her earlier nervousness had been washed away in the rush of competition. She felt at ease with Sasuke in a way that she never had. It was then that she realized that he wouldn't be easily eliminated in her desire to find someone to give her whole heart to.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his feet. "Let's go, Sasuke. It's time to begin the inquisition!"

"Hn."

"No monosyllable answers either!"

"It's too late to make stipulations."

Sakura gave him a glare that instilled a bit of pride in him. It was almost on par with one of his glares. Almost.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay. First question, Sasuke. When did you realize you were interested in me?"

"Did you put the others through this?"

"Why would I?" she asked, puzzled.

"You're annoying."

"Be that as it may…answer my question."

"It was on a mission."

"What mission?"

"Does it matter?"

"I wouldn't have asked if it didn't."

If Sasuke were the type to sigh, he would have at this point. "You know the mission that should have been simple. Like the mission when we were genin but turned into a disaster."

"I remember that one. You almost got killed and I had to save your ass."

Sasuke glared at her, but she just chuckled.

"I wouldn't have died," he replied arrogantly.

"Maybe not. But you would have bled all over the forest and ended up half dead."

"Shut up, Sakura."

"You know, this is the first date I've been on where the guy told me to shut up. I think I should be offended. You haven't even uttered any sweet nothings in my ear. Why is that, Sasuke? Oh, and that's not rhetorical," Sakura said, smiling.

"Tch."

"Not an answer," Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

"That's not me, Sakura."

"It isn't?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"No, it's not."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're annoying."

"What do you want the most in this world?" She asked, completely ignoring his 'annoying' litany.

"You, as my wife, lover, and...friend."

Silence.

Sakura had no idea how to respond to that, so she made herself gloss over his statement. She'd think of it at another time.

"Okay...tell me something I don't know about you."

They had reached her apartment and they stood outside. Sakura grinned up at Sasuke. It hadn't started off the way she had anticipated, but she had fun. It was a good night.

"No."

"Come on, Sasuke. You said you'd answer all my questions tonight."

"You haven't asked a question."

Sakura thought about her previous question. Then realized that it wasn't a question at all.

"Fine, what is something that I don't know about you?"

Sasuke smiled and advanced upon Sakura, until her back was against the door. He put his hands on both sides of her head, cutting off any avenue of escape.

Then he spoke in a low, low voice.

"You don't know that I'm about to kiss you right now."

Sakura's mouth dropped open as heat surged through her body.

Sasuke leaned in to claim her lips.

A cry of alarm suddenly escaped from Sakura's lips when she saw Sasuke's eyes lose focus.

Then his body suddenly collapsed against her own.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out.

* * *

_A/N 1: Much thanks to Endoh and cutecrazyice for beta-ing this story for me._

_A/N 2: So, I find myself needing some form of a challenge to spark my writing again. Lately I've lacked...focus. I know where I want them to go. I'm not stuck or anything. I just need motivation to sit myself down and WRITE. Once, I actually start it's generally hard for me to stop. So, this is what I propose. PM me. The first 3 people to PM me I'll do a one shot for. It has to be a Sakura pairing. (Of course) And I'd like for you to include a random word you'd like for me to include in the story. Anyone up for it? Let me know. _

_A/N 3: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day came from Shakespeare. The rest, surprisingly enough, is mine._

_A/N 4: Thank you to those of you that replied to AN 2. I have received the first three people._


	8. Kiss

_**Chapter Eight**_

_I just want your extra time and your… --Prince_

_**Kiss**_

A green glow formed in Sakura's hand as she brought it to Sasuke's head. He was sitting on her sofa and she was standing behind him, in order to get a good look at his injury.

It wasn't a bad injury, per se. It had just stunned him a bit. It had also scared her half to death—to be honest, it was only experience that was keeping her hands from shaking.

Sakura silently thought there was something suspicious about the whole situation.

The rock—that's what hit Sasuke on the back of the head—she had sensed it coming. She didn't move because frankly, Sasuke was a damn good ninja. He should have been able to sense what was about to happen and make a move to prevent it.

But he didn't.

So now, a much calmer Sakura was beginning to smell a rat.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, feigning worry.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, his eyes closed and leaning into her gentle touch.

"I believe that you're supposed to answer every question I ask tonight." Her voice started off teasing, but by the time she finished her sentence, her voice was hard as nails.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura. "I'm fine."

"Get up, then." Slowly, he stood up and turned around, raising a brow quizzically at her.

There was a short pause.

"Why didn't you dodge it?" Sakura asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Sasuke said nothing.

"A deal is a deal, Sasuke. Answer my question."

"I don't have an answer."

"So you don't know why you let some crazy stranger knock you out?"

"It wasn't a stranger."

Sakura dully noted he said nothing about the crazy part.

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't. Answer my question, Sasuke."

"No."

Sakura was seeing red.

Sakura was angry.

Sakura was _pissed_.

Somehow she knew. She just _knew _one of her shinobi had something to do with this. She could let this go and hope that it wouldn't happen again. But she knew them. And this was just the start of it. It would be a full-fledged war if she didn't settle this right now.

And if she didn't get some answers soon, she was going to be dealing with four dead shinobi.

Sakura quickly formed a few hands signs and hit the ground, summoning a small slug before her.

"Yes, mistress?"

"I need you to retrieve Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai for me."

"Yes, mistress." The summoned answered and quickly disappeared, leaving her alone with a stoic Uchiha.

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to arrive—but to Sakura, it felt like hours, and she was itching to release some of her anger.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Sakura demanded through clenched teeth.

No one answered her, which only served to infuriate her more.

"If we can't talk about this like mature, responsible adults, then all of you can get the hell out of here and not come back."

Sasuke, who was reclining on the sofa playing the injured party, curved his lips into a satisfied smirk. Sakura saw the change in his expression.

"That means you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke sat up slowly, being sure to give Sakura a cold glare, which she returned.

"Isn't anyone going to speak?" Sakura asked impatiently.

Silence. Then...

"You were showing favoritism," Kakashi finally said, leaning against the wall and slipping his book into his pocket. Yes, his book. Like he hadn't been paying attention to anything she had said.

"How was I showing favoritism?"

"You were about to kiss Sasuke."

"And how would you know that?"

"A little old lady told me as I was on my way here…"

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at once.

"If I was showing favoritism by kissing Sasuke, then you were shown favoritism as well, Kakashi."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, outraged. "You kissed Kakashi!"

"No, I did not, Naruto. Not that it's any of your business."

"You were just trying to see my face," Kakashi said dismissingly.

"Was that all it was? I'll admit that I wanted to see your face, but perhaps my desire to kiss you was greater."

"I guess we'll never know," Kakashi replied blandly.

"I guess not." A silence descended over the room. No one looked at anyone. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"So no one's going to say anything." At the answering silence, Sakura made a decision. Slowly, she stood and pointed at her door. "Get out. All of you."

"Are you serious, ugly?" Sai asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, I am. I'm not playing games with you guys. I'm done. This was all a mistake."

Sai studied her for a moment. He didn't like the fact that she thought this was a 'mistake'. It was probably the smartest thing she had done, giving them all this opportunity. So he spoke before the other three ruined not only his, but all of their chances. "Someone stole my wallet during our date."

Sakura's head swiveled around, looking at Sai in bewilderment.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was empty. But the intent was clear."

"But you're a shinobi, a damn good one at that...how did someone manage to steal your wallet?"

"I was distracted by your ugliness."

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment in order to compose herself. She was so not in the mood for his 'sweet insults'. She would just replace ugly with lovely in her mind. "Did anything happen to anyone else that I should know about?"

"Our whole date was monitored by someone," Kakashi said.

"How did _I _not notice that?" Sakura demanded.

"You were too captivated by my presence," Kakashi replied. Sakura could tell he was smiling at her. She shook her head, trying not to smile back. She would _not_ let them charm her out of her anger.

"What about you, Naruto? Anything happen on our date that I should know about?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled winningly at her. "Not that I know of."

"Dickless wouldn't notice a tree falling unless it hit him on the head," Sai said.

"Shut up, asshole!"

"That's enough of the arguing," Sakura interceded, then sighed. "Okay, so who did what? Come on, fess up," Determinedly, she folded her arms across her chest.

"I may have briefly surveyed your date with dickless," Sai admitted.

Sakura silenced Naruto with a look.

"Okay, who watched Kakashi and me?"

A sheepish grin appeared on Naruto's face. "I did."

Sakura's eyes narrowed on Naruto. "And you just pretended like you didn't know Kakashi and I almost kissed."

Naruto looked at her with sad, blue eyes. "I just didn't want to make you angry, Sakura. I only want to see you happy. And I knew that it was something that would make you sad."

"Naruto…" Sakura murmured, getting ready to walk over to the knuckleheaded ninja and wrap her arms around him.

"He's manipulating you, ugly…again." Sakura paused and looked at Naruto's face. He was giving her _the look. _Sakura swore softly under her breath_. _She fell for it _every time_. A bit irritated now, she walked over to Naruto and smacked him on the back of the head.

"You're still in trouble, Naruto. It doesn't matter how adorable you make yourself. I'm still pissed."

"Sorry, Sakura," he whispered, once again tugging at her heartstrings—but she had to make a conscious effort to turn away from him.

"Who stole Sai's wallet?"

"Hn."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke.

"So I assume, Kakashi, that you were the one who knocked Sasuke out."

"Perhaps," Kakashi said vaguely.

Sakura sighed. "So you all have been using underhanded, dirty tricks."

"We're ninja," Sasuke said—as if that explained everything.

"And I specifically said _no funny business_. No interfering with each other's day. So, Kakashi and Sasuke—don't expect to spend any time with me in the next few days. Naruto and Sai—no more spying. My relationship with each of you guys is private. I don't appreciate having eyes on me."

"That's hardly fair, Sakura," Kakashi interceded.

"Neither is life, Kakashi."

"You'll miss me if I'm gone."

"Maybe, but I'll have more peace that way."

"You'll be bored."

"I'm a big girl, Kakashi. I can entertain myself."

Kakashi studied her silently for a moment. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura sighed. "Just go. I'm tired and I really don't want to have to kill any of you tonight."

They all started to leave. "Not you, Naruto. I want you to stay."

They all froze momentarily. Then, one by one, the shinobi in the room turned and looked at Naruto.

Oh, if looks could kill.

Naruto looked at Sakura, but she said nothing until they had all made their exit—and she had ensured that they were _truly _alone.

"Did you need something, Sakura?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sakura walked over to Naruto, closing the distance between the two. "Out of all of you guys, you were the only one to openly admit what you had done. Thank you for being honest with me."

"I couldn't lie to you, Sakura. I—"

Sakura smiled and stepped even closer to Naruto. Her breasts pressed against his chest and Sakura heard the hitch in his breath.

"What are you—?"

"Naruto, shut up and kiss me."

He needed no further encouragement.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Kakashi's 'Operation: Knock Sasuke Out' mission. Sakura still wasn't speaking to him. Frankly, he'd had enough. It was her off day and it was against the rules, but at this point all Kakashi could think was…

_Screw the rules _

_and _

_Where the hell is Sakura?_

She wasn't at home. This surprised him. While Sakura was not a homebody, whenever she had the opportunity to stay at home, she did.

So what exactly could she be doing?

Kakashi idly wandered through town with his book in his hand. He wasn't really reading it. His eyes were thoroughly scanning the area for any trace of pink he might find. He didn't find any. Dejected, Kakashi turned to make his way back home to find someplace quite to sit and read until a more convenient time came for him to search for his woman.

And as he turned, to his surprise, he discovered the subject of all his thoughts right behind him.

"Sakura."

"I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been?"

Kakashi gave her a sheepish grin. "Looking for you."

Sakura's mouth hung agape momentarily, before she shrugged and grabbed Kakashi's hand, dragging him behind her. "Well, come on, then."

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace quiet."

"Why?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"So we can talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, Kakashi. Talk."

"Hmm."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to find Kakashi nose buried in his book. She quickly snatched the book out of his hands.

Kakashi frowned. "I was reading that, Sakura."

"Yes, I know. What's so interesting about these books anyway?"

"It's well-written literature. Hard to come about those these days."

Sakura's lips twisted in disbelief.

"I tell you what. Take it. Read it. Tell me what you think."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. I have others at home. I'd like for us to have something that we both enjoy."

"Kakashi, I enjoy reading."

"But not the things I enjoy reading."

"Point taken, but—"

"But what?"

"It's…"

"Just a book. Try it. You might like it."

"Why do I have the feeling you're trying to corrupt me?"

"Why do I have the feeling you want to be corrupted?"

Sakura didn't reply—but he did see her cover a smile. Kakashi looked around and saw that she had led him to a secluded area in the forest. She motioned for him to sit down on the ground, which he did. Then she sat by his side, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I wanted to ask you a question," she started.

"You brought me all the way out here for a question?"

Sighing, she leaned away from him a bit, then punched him in the arm.

"No. I didn't. I haven't really seen you in a while." Kakashi started to tell her that was her choice, but thought better of it. "I know before I was a little upset...but do you understand why?"

"Because you're a woman and therefore overly emotional?"

Kakashi's arm got punched again—this time, hard enough to make it sting.

"Don't make me hurt you."

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, Sakura. I understand."

"Do you?"

"Sakura, I know you value your privacy. We intruded upon that. It was a matter of honesty and we weren't honest with you. That's not a good way to start a relationship."

"Yes, that's it. But do you know what else bothered me?"

"No, Sakura. What?"

"The fact that you think I was showing favoritism."

"Sakura, everyone knows how you feel about Sasuke—"

"Felt. As in past tense. Sasuke hasn't been home that long. The place that he once had in my heart…he once claimed the whole thing. That's not true anymore. Sasuke left. He made his choice, and my heart made a choice of his own. Each and every one of you guys has claimed a part of me. You make me feel like you don't trust me."

"I trust you with my life, Sakura."

"But do you trust me with your heart?"

"It would be foolish to do that right now."

"Why? Why is that?"

"Because I could give it to you—but in the end, you might give it back."

* * *

A knock sounded on Kakashi's door. He felt himself smile as he felt the familiar chakra signature behind it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Sakura extended her hand, then and placed a small orange book in his own.

Her face was a bit flushed, he noted.

"How can you read that stuff?"

"What? You didn't like it?"

"It's not that I didn't like it, per se. It was—"

"Be honest. You won't hurt my feelings."

"Blatant erotica."

"Well, yes. You knew that initially." Kakashi watched as she strolled into his apartment and sat down on his sofa. "But what did you think of the plot?"

"I had difficulty realizing there was a plot."

"Ah, come now, Sakura," Kakashi said, sitting at her side. "There must have been something about the story you liked."

Sakura hesitated briefly, then spoke. "Yeah, there was stuff I liked about it."

"Like what?" the Copy Ninja inquired.

"Sure you want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Well, I liked the fact that I had an orgasm without having to touch myself."

Silence.

Kakashi blinked slowly, certain that he hadn't heard her correctly.

"What?"

"What?" Sakura countered.

"Did you just…?"

"So, can I borrow another?" Sakura asked.

"I…"

Sakura just stared at him expectantly. Kakashi was still trying to figure out if his ears were deceiving him.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"…"

"Are you going to finish your sentence or not?" Sakura said, slightly indignant but mainly amused.

"Did you just say you had an orgasm without—?"

"I did."

"Then...no, you can't have another."

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"But Kakashi...I thought you wanted this to be something that we did together—"

"Yes, together, Sakura. Not alone." Sakura's mouth opened, but no words came out. A blush stained her cheeks at what he had just implied. "That being said—" Kakashi grabbed Sakura and sat her down on his lap. She barely had time to get herself settled before his mask was down and his lips were on hers, claiming them passionately.

And Sakura found she couldn't care less that she didn't get the opportunity to see his face.

* * *

His head lay in her lap and her fingers threaded through his hair. They were being rather lazy that day. They had no plans except to cuddle—which, with Naruto, was becoming her favorite pastime. She didn't have to go anywhere with him to be entertained. Just being with him made her happy.

So happy.

"Sakura…sing for me."

"Naruto, you know I don't like to sing."

"But your voice is gorgeous."

Pink stained the kunoichi's cheeks at the compliment. "Thank you, but—"

"Please, Sakura."

He turned his head and looked directly at her, instead of having his face buried in her lap like it was previously.

Sakura's breath caught as those sapphire orbs mesmerized her.

"Naruto…"

"Please."

And just like that, her heart melted into a messy, mushy puddle and she began to sing. She knew exactly what song she wanted to sing.

"Candy. Why I call my sugar candy…."

Naruto's hand reached up and he trailed his fingers up and down her arm, sending tingles up her spine. Slowly, he closed his eyes and lost himself in her melody.

Eventually, he raised the palm of her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

* * *

"Quit being such a big baby. It's just a cold."

"Hn. Cure it."

Sakura laughed. "Sorry. That's a bit beyond me—but don't worry, you're made of strong stock. You'll be better in no time."

"Hn."

Sakura laughed again. "Aw. Are you pouting?"

Sasuke sneezed several times in a row. Sakura reached over onto his nightstand and grabbed him a tissue. "Here."

He took the tissue and blew his nose, which was red and puffy. It was a rather unattractive sight, if she did say so herself. Sakura smirked inwardly at being able to see the Uchiha in a less-than-beautiful state. She wished she had a camera. She could use this moment for blackmail later.

A few moments later, Sakura stood, leaving Sasuke lying in bed alone. But before she could go anywhere, his hand snaked out and grabbed a hold of her, not letting her leave.

"Ew! Sasuke, don't touch me. You have cooties!"

Sasuke looked at her incredulously. "Sakura, I got this cold from you. It's your fault."

Sakura's facial expression said 'And you point is…?'

Sasuke pulled on Sakura's arms, causing her to lose her balance and fall on the bed.

"Sasuke!" she cried out.

A smirk appeared on his lips—one that quickly disappeared as coughs racked his body.

"That's what you get! You should be resting, not bothering me and trying to get me sick again." Sakura made an attempt to get up, but his arm held her in a vice-like grip.

"Don't."

"Sasuke…I have to go to work. Not everyone has their own personal medic."

The smirk appeared once more, causing Sakura to roll her eyes. Ever since they had started this dating thing, they had all become so much worse about going to the hospital. It was like they no longer felt they had to, because she was there to patch them back up again. "You are impossible."

"Fine. Go," he said, releasing her—as if she needed his permission in the first place.

Sakura once more attempted to leave, but soon found Sasuke's lips on hers. Her mind blanked as the river of emotions—mainly desire—flooded her body. There was something that she knew that was important that she should but couldn't quite…

"Sasuke! You're going to get me sick again!"

Sasuke smirked. Perhaps that was his purpose all along.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and saw Ino approaching her rapidly. The pink-haired kunoichi stopped walking and smiled in greeting.

"Don't smile at me. I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Sakura asked, feigning innocence. She wasn't going to open her mouth and blurt out anything. She would wait until Ino told her what was on her mind—though she had a clue that Ino had figured out her little secret.

They had decided that it was best to keep their relationships under wraps until Sakura had decided who it was that she wished to settle down with. They knew that people wouldn't approve of the choice that they had made among themselves, and it would only serve to make things difficult for them. The situation was hard enough as it was without adding outside influences into the situation.

She should have known that it wouldn't be easy to keep things hidden.

She thought that they could, though, because she spent so much time with her team already that they weren't doing anything too out of the ordinary.

"Oh, don't you dare play that innocent 'I didn't do anything' game. I invented that game. So just fess up. I saw you kissing Sai. _Sai, of all people. _I knew you were in love with one of them but I never would have guessed Sai. I was so certain that it was your sensei."

Sakura relaxed slightly when she realized Ino didn't know that she was dating all of her guys. Just one of them.

"What's wrong with Sai?"

"You mean besides the fact that he's emotionally constipated?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino. "He's better than what he was."

"Mmm. Maybe. We'll see. I just wanted to tell you to be careful." At Sakura's puzzled glance, Ino decided to elaborate. "You're probably the first real relationship he's been in. And how often does first love last? Don't lose too much of yourself in this one. Okay?"

Sakura nodded slowly, understanding.

But she was disturbed by her friend's warning.

* * *

"Ugly."

Sakura raised her tired eyes to his intense dark ones. She had just finished a complicated surgery. She had to clean up and get ready to do her last set of rounds before she went home.

She was not expecting any visitors.

"Sai? What are you doing here?"

"Yamato and I are leaving on a mission," Sai said, straightforward and to the point.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks."

Sakura nodded and stepped forward, placing a light kiss on the corner of Sai's mouth. Sai just looked at her, and Sakura could tell he had questions—so she decided to give him a general synopsis.

"We've been seen together. Our relationship isn't a secret anymore."

Sai nodded. "Okay. I'll see you in two weeks." Sakura expected him to say more, but Sai only turned to leave. She grabbed his hand before he could get far.

"Be careful, Sai."

In response, Sai nodded and Sakura watched him go worriedly.

Worried because a small knot formed in her stomach whenever any of her boys went on her mission without her.

And a larger knot because Ino's warning was ringing in her ears.

* * *

Six months had passed since they had begun this whole love pentagon. And Sakura was no better off that she had been since it initially started. Actually, if you asked her, she'd say she was worse. Her feelings were all tangled up in a knot. She was no closer to choosing between her guys than she was at taking her last breath. Or at least she hoped….

She loved Hatake Kakashi something awful. As annoying as he sometimes was, she sometimes swore the sun rose and set with his presence.

The rules had become very blurred where he was concerned. He came over whenever he felt like it and she just didn't have it in her to scold him. Probably because she wanted him with her. Neither one of them ever mentioned the change in their relationship. Neither said a word about the fact that Sakura had given Kakashi her spare key to her apartment or that most nights he would sleep in her bed—though it was all strictly innocent.

Some of the shinobi were goofing off one time and just playing around, showing off their nifty ninja tricks. They said they were training. Sakura called it showing off because they had accumulated a crowd of ladies. She would learn later that Genma was the instigator.

Well, Sakura had stumbled upon their little 'competition'. And she was glad that she had. Because if it was a cock-crowing contest, then by golly, _her man _crowed the loudest.

Kakashi got the best of Genma, Yamato, and Raidou.

And yes—she was cheering on the sidelines like a rabid fan girl. And she was not ashamed.

And don't get her started on Naruto. The blond shinobi was her golden boy. She needed a regular dose of Naruto like she needed water.

He was her Mr. Feel Good because he made her feel _so _good…in a strictly innocent way. (And she wasn't protesting too much)

She had just come home from work. Naruto walked her home that day. As they walked, he filled the silence with inane chatter that she really wasn't able to pay attention to.

And the thing was, he knew she hadn't heard a single word he said.

So he escorted her home, took off her shoes, and massaged her feet that just so happened to be killing her.

His hands were magic.

And _that _was why she loved Naruto. He always seemed to know exactly what she needed when she needed it. And so as a repayment for just being so loving, Naruto got to experience her new massage technique. Although, in hindsight, she probably shouldn't have done it. Because since she had done it once, he wanted her hands on him all the time…in a purely innocent way.

Then there was the peace that always settled over her when he pulled her into his arms and gave her that smile. That _smile_.

The other guys would grumble and say that Naruto manipulated the hell out of her—but the fact was, she didn't care. Not anymore. So she let Naruto charm her socks off. And she enjoyed every minute of it. Once, he almost charmed her clothes off, but that's another story.

Her relationship with Sai was more public. And none of her guys were quite happy about that—Sai included. He was a bit disconcerted when people became curious about them as a couple. Sakura couldn't hide her shock when the first person asked him how long they had been together and he stated, "I don't understand how this is your business. Please explain this to me."

Sakura bit the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing and led him away quietly to keep a fight from breaking out.

And after she finished laughing she explained the intricacies of dating and the common questions that people got asked.

It was just so amusing and typical _Sai._

Then...there was Sasuke.

Her beloved Sasuke-kun.

Their relationship was fiery, to say the least. They argued constantly, but it was something she found she enjoyed. She looked forward to their little spats—especially when she won. He'd generally sulk afterwards, and he was so cute when he sulked. Although, he'd never admit that's what he was doing.

Now, Sakura loved Sasuke. That was just a fact of life. All of her boys knew that Sasuke would always have a special place in her heart. He was her first love and he was trying to assert himself as her only love. The thing was…that old saying kept running through Sakura's head where Sakura was concerned. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Sakura didn't want to be Sasuke's fool. And so, there was always a part of herself that she kept away from him that she gave freely to Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai.

Perhaps to a degree Sasuke, knew that he wasn't getting as much of Sakura as the others, which led to him being the least secure in his relationship with Sakura. He absolutely hated their arrangement, and his feelings grew stronger the longer things progressed.

He asked her about it once with irritation and barely concealed anger. "When are you going to choose?"

She had given him a small smile and replied, "When I'm sure I'll make the right decision."

He constantly asked her questions, which was surprising in itself since Sasuke wasn't a talker. Mostly, he asked her about her relationship with the other guys, until one day Sakura just said, "Why do you keep talking about other men? This time, right now, is for us. Don't you know that all I see is you?"

He didn't mention anything about the others after that day.

Which leads us to the current situation.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks to cutecrazyice for beta-ing this for me._**

**_Okay, so first off two after I post this chapter the poll for the end pairing is going to close so if you haven't voted then you still have a few days to get yours in. _**

**_Second, with the next chapter actually comes the plot. The next few chapters will be focusing mainly on Sakura's relationship with Sasuke and Naruto. Not that the story is leaning towards either one of these pairings. It just the way I have this planned out. _**

**_Third, well I've been thinking and I've decided I'm going to take a hiatus for the express purpose of catching up on my writing on this and my other stories. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I hope to have an update to this story by May at the latest. Yes, this means--to those of you who read Reflection and or Copy Chick- that there will be no updates to those stories as_ _well._ **

**_Thanks for reading and please review._**


	9. Scandalous

_**Chapter Nine**_

**_Scandalous_**

_"Understand, understand that I love you but more than that I want you"--Prince_

Sakura watched a little impatiently as her mentor tapped a solitary finger on her desk and stared silently at her. She had been doing this for the last five minutes, and it was making Sakura uneasy. She was going to say something that she didn't like, and she just knew it.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap_

The annoying little sound caused Sakura to grind her teeth in order to keep from saying something she shouldn't.

After what seemed like forever, Tsunade spoke.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but I'm going to give you a choice, Sakura**,** as to whether or not you accept this mission. I shouldn't, but I have a back up just in case you decline. So…."

Sakura smiled benignly at her teacher in order to get her to hurry up and get to the point. "What is the mission?"

"Infiltration and reconnaissance, really. The Mizukage has been assassinated…by his wife."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak**,** but Tsunade cut her off before she could finish her statement.

"Let me finish**,** Sakura." Sakura nodded and the Hokage continued. "She has taken the title of Mizukage and she also had the kunoichis kill the majority of the shinobi in her village killed**,** as well."

"That's absurd. Why would she weaken her forces if she was going to take over like that?"

"I think the question to ask is this: Has she weakened her forces?"

The duo stared at each other**,** their minds racing at the implications.

"You don't think she has, shishou?"

"No, I do not. To elimate that many shinobi with so few fatalities to those loyal to her--perhaps she strengthened her country."

"Are you implying that her decision was sound?"

"Of course not. That was a waste of talent and the lives of her people. What I'm saying is that there is more to this Mizukage than meets the eye."

"What do you know?"

"Just that she hates men. Anything other than that I need you to find out. I need to know if she poses a threat to this village."

"Understood, shishou. I accept the mission."

"Perhaps you should let me finish. In order to accomplish this mission you will have to get close to her and I have it on good authority that her weakness is music."

"Like yours is gambling?"

Tsunade gave Sakura a hard look that she responded to by smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her neck in a habit she had picked up from Naruto.

"You are going under cover as a singer. And with you, you'll bring your two lovers."

Sakura groaned. Now she knew why Lady Tsunade was giving her the opportunity to decline. She hated singing in public. She also hated when she was right sometimes.

Sakura opened her mouth to decline but once more Tsunade spoke before she had the opportunity.

"I can send Kurenai, Kakashi and Genma in your stead--"

Sakura blinked slowly at the mention of Kakashi's name. It didn't take long for her to realize that Kakashi would be posing as Kurenai's lover.

Kurenai. The sexy genjutsu master with Kakashi. Her Kakashi.

…

Hell no.

Of course it was just a mission, but all Sakura could think was,'…Hell no.'

She didn't know whether or not Kurenai had moved on after Asuma's death because Sakura didn't talk to Kurenai that much. She didn't know if she wanted another relationship with a man. She did know that since Asuma's death, Kakashi had a rather large part in Kurenai's life. Actually, he had a large part in the life of her son. To Sakura, though, it was the same thing. Women and their children are like a closely knitted quilt.

Sakura also knew that Kakashi was a dependable, faithful man. And what single parent wouldn't want that kind of man? Not only that**,** but Kakashi had swag. So much swag that a blind woman could see it and find it attractive**. **It was one of the reasons why Sakura was so crazy about him. So knowing all this, Sakura was _not _going to put Kakashi in that situation if she had any say in it. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kakashi.

She just knew that he was a very desirable man.

So…hell no.

Later she would admit that she was being jealous for no good reason**,** and if she could do it all over again**,** she would have declined the mission, but jealously is a funny thing.

"I accept the mission."

"You'll need two males to accompany you on your mission. The rest of the details are in this scroll." Tsunade pointed at the scroll on her desk and Sakura stepped forward to pick it up.

"Do you have in mind who you want to accompany you?"

"I'll take Sai and Kakashi."

"Sai is on a mission already."

Sakura frowned. She hadn't been informed of any such thing. Sakura pushed back the stirrings of rage that began to form in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't do anything about it right now so she was going to kill him when he got back.

How dare he leave without saying goodbye?!

"And Kakashi…well you haven't read the details of the scroll so you wouldn't know. You'll take Naruto and Sasuke."

Sakura mentally smacked her head against her forehead. This was _so_ not going to be good.

And when she got home and went over the contents of the scroll…she realized it was going to be awful.

"Why did I accept this mission?" Sakura asked herself for the hundredth time. She knew it was going to be bad news.

Sakura glanced at the mission contents once more.

Yes, she was going to be a singer on this mission. That in of itself was bad, but the rest….

Sakura moaned.

She was a singer who had a string of lovers scattered in the different countries. Lovers who knew that she was hardly monogamous. And yet, they were supposed to love her so much that they didn't care about her other lovers. There was actually a singer like that. Sakura supposed she was to imitate her. She was known to be rather eccentric. Imitating the infamous woman wouldn't be a problem. There was one tiny detail that she knew was going to cause all hell to break loose. It was a detail that she couldn't tell Naruto or Sasuke.

Of the two with her…she was supposed to favor one over the other.

This would not go over well.

The whole thing hit a little too close to home.

Still, she didn't understand why she couldn't take Kakashi. This would be so much easier if she could take Kakashi and Naruto. She could deal with that. Naruto and Kakashi were bound to be able to do this better than Sasuke and Naruto. They were known competitors in every situation. They were already in a sense competing with each other over her now.

If she could just _tell them _what was going on then it wouldn't be such a problem. What were her shishou's motives?

_Argh. _

Sakura buried her face in her head as the implications fell onto her shoulders heavily.

It would not go over well, since she already knew that on this mission it would be Naruto who received the most of her affection. It was almost natural to her to lavish her attention on the loud mouthed shinobi. Her relationship with Sasuke was not like that at all. He wouldn't like seeing how loving she was to her blond teammate.

Still, she had to know why she couldn't bring Kakashi. So she went to back to Tsunade's office to question her about her decision. It was probably not her wisest move, but she had to know.

So Sakura made her way back to the Hokage's office. Her mind was so preoccupied that she didn't think at all that she should have knocked on the door. She immediately walked into the room and started talking. It was a classic case of open mouth and insert foot.

"Tsunade-shishou why can't I take Kakashi on this mission?"

And then she gazed around the room and found that it was hardly empty. When she thought about it later it made sense that the room wasn't empty. Of course, she'd call Naruto and Sasuke to the office after she had accepted the mission. They had to be briefed so that they could set out.

Sakura first looked at Sasuke who looked at her silently with one brow raised in question. She then glanced at Naruto who's brow was furrowed in puzzlement.

"Sakura, glad you decided to come back. I was just briefing Naruto and Sasuke on the mission."

Sasuke looked at her rather pointedly.

"So you'd rather have Kakashi than one of us."

Sakura shifted like a guilty child with her hand caught in the candy jar.

Oblivious**,** Tsunade answered for her.

"Yes, she requested Sai and Kakashi, but Sai is on a mission and Kakashi is hardly the sort of man to be led around by his nose by a woman of her age so he's not a good fit for this mission."

It was at that moment that Sakura wished the ground would open and swallow her whole. It was preferable to the look that Sasuke was giving her.

"And we are?!" Naruto yelled, irritated completely glossing over the fact that Sakura would rather have other men on this mission except them. Yet she knew he was very aware of that fact and she would hear of his displeasure later. He had matured quite a bit, her Naruto, and she was glad of that, especially given their situation. It wouldn't do to have her love life yelled throughout Konoha.

Sakura's gaze traveled back to Sasuke--the true problem--and her mind was whirling around fast, trying to think of a way to soothe Sasuke's ruffled feathers. It wasn't anything personal. Not really.

It was just that she hadn't chosen among them all and she was starting to not want to….

"Shishou--"

"Naruto and Sasuke**,** leave and prepare for this mission." Tsunade said cutting Sakura off.

Sakura didn't turn her head and watch them leave but she could feel eyes boring into her back. Eyes that held a hint of jealousy and anger.

Once the door had closed softly behind them Tsunade began to speak.

"Sakura is there any reason why you don't want Naruto and Sasuke to come with you on this mission?"

"It would be easier for me to do this sort of thing with Kakashi and Sai."

"Is this because of Sasuke? Is this making things uncomfortable for you? Is he causing problems for you and Sai?"

"No, Shishou."

A brief flicker of disbelief covered the Hokage's face before she smothered it, looking at her apprentice intently.

"Are you still in love with him?" Tsunade said with a note in her voice that meant something that Sakura didn't understand.

The question caused Sakura to freeze. She didn't want to lie to Tsunade. Yes, she loved her Sasuke-kun but it wasn't as simple as all that. Her situation was not something that she could share with anyone.

"Yes, I still love him."

"Sakura that's not fair to Sai. Are you using him because he looks like the Uchiha?"

"No. No. It's nothing like that. I love Sai too. It's just--"

"Hard to let go of your first love?"

Sakura said nothing but gave her teacher a small smile.

"Sakura, I have another reason for wanting you to go on this mission." Sakura tilted her head to the side, waiting for Tsunade to continue. "I don't think Sai is the right person for you." Sakura eyes flashed with anger**,** and she opened her mouth to argue with her, but Tsunade wouldn't let her. "No. Hear me out, Sakura. You're like a daughter to me and I want more than anything to see you happy." Tsunade took a deep, steadying breath. "I saw you with Sasuke. I know you're cheating on Sai, and honestly**,** I'm disappointed in you. Sai deserves better than that**,** and so do you." Sakura stared at her teacher**,** her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. In the back of her mind she noted that she said nothing about Sasuke deserving better. It didn't surprise her. Her mentor had never been fond of the last Uchiha. "So, I'm sending you on this mission with Sasuke and Naruto because I want you to put aside your prejudices and look at Naruto. He's a good man**,** and he loves you. He always has. I've known that since he was twelve-years-old, yet you've never given him a chance."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying things she shouldn't.

"He would make a good husband for you, and I'd love nothing more than to see the two of you together. So take the time not only to complete the mission...but to also give yourself the opportunity to love him. If you find that you can not love him before this mission ends then try to see the man who loves you more than his own life."

It wasn't a foreign concept. It wasn't the first time it had crossed her mind that Naruto would probably be the best choice for her but she couldn't let the others go. Perhaps that meant she was selfish and didn't really love any of them. Or maybe it meant she had too much love to give. Regardless, she couldn't let them go. Not yet.

Continuing on this way would only cause problems. The Hokage had already figured out that she was seeing more than one of them. What would happen if she found out that she was dating not two but all four members of Team Seven? What if other people found out? The scandal would bring about their downfall. Sakura's heart became heavy. She would have to choose.

"But why would you send Sasuke as well?"

"Because I want you to see all the things that he can't give you but Naruto can. To open your eyes, so to speak."

"Shishou, I appreciate your concern…." Sakura cut herself off as she stared at Tsunade's face.

Worry.

She was worried about Sakura and her choices. So Sakura bit back the words she wanted to say and nodded her head.

"I understand. And I will do as you ask."

And she would. She would open her eyes and see if she actually loved Naruto more than the others, and if she did she would let the others go.

Tsunade let out a breath that Sakura hadn't been aware that she was holding.

"Thank you. Now get out of here; I have work to do."

Sakura left but a small pit of dread began to form in the pit of her stomach. Because somehow she knew her teacher and mentor had set her up and she didn't think the end result would be good.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to Endoh for looking over this for me. _

_Me thinks my joy for writing this story is coming back. :) You don't know how relieved I am that this is the case. It's probably because I decided to change things up a bit._

_After I wrote this chapter I decided that the next couple of chapters are going to be from Naruto's and Sasuke's perspective. I was pleased at how Sasuke's chapter turned out and Naruto's chapter is coming along nicely. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am now enjoying writing it. The plan is two have the next chapter up in two weeks. I just need to tweak it a bit. So until then...._


	10. Call My Name

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Call **_**My **_**Name**_

* * *

"_But it let me know that my name had never really been spoken before."--Prince_

The door opened suddenly, unexpectantly. Slowly, he turned his head to look and see who would enter the Hokage's office without bothering to knock.

Her voice washed over him, and he found himself momentarily distracted by her sweet voice that flowed like honey. He allowed himself to bathe in its sweetness.

And then his mind registered what she was saying.

"--why can't I take Kakashi on this mission?"

He stared at her, willing her to look in his direction. He raised a brow at her. She wanted Kakashi instead of one of them? Obviously, she didn't want to bring the idiot; still, the fact that she favored him and Kakashi meant that his main competition was Kakashi. A frown marred his features.

"Sakura, glad you decided to come back. I was just briefing Naruto and Sasuke on the mission."

"So, you'd rather have Kakashi than one of us." Sasuke asked a little peeved.

He continued to stare at her, and she shifted. Her face flushed and he found himself momentarily taken aback. Damn she was beautiful.

When? When was she going to choose?

This game had gone on long enough. She loved him and he knew it. He had only put up with this situation for as long as he had because maybe, possibly a microscopic part of him felt a tiny bit guilty for leaving her behind and possibly breaking her heart. But it was only a tiny amount of guilt because really, what did any twelve year old know about love? Still, the look in her eyes the night that he left haunted him to this very day.

"Yes, she requested Sai and Kakashi, but Sai is on a mission and Kakashi is hardly the sort of man to be led around by his nose by a woman of her age, so he's not a good fit for this mission."

"She what?**"** Sasuke said, blinking slowly. He vaguely heard Naruto yell something, but he dismissed it as unimportant. Rather, his eyes narrowed and focused on the object of his affection or rather the object of Team Seven's affections.

Anger.

It wasn't quite the right word for what he was feeling.

There was a pain in his chest. He hadn't felt such pain in a long time and he didn't recognize it at first. He didn't get a chance to say another word because the Hokage soon ordered them to leave and prepare for the mission, which he did.

* * *

Our antihero prepared for his mission like a proper ninja should. In his mind, however, he had to reevaluate everything that he had assumed to be true.

She wanted to take Kakashi and Sai. She hadn't wanted to bring him.

Why?

Could it be possible that he was wrong? That, perhaps, she wanted one of the others more than she did him.

…

No, that was ludicrous. Sai was just a carbon copy of himself. Why would she chose him when she could have the real thing?

And Kakashi--

Damn it! He knew that old man was going to be trouble. The bastard was worming his way into _his _spot in Sakura's heart. He could not, he _would not _allow that.

Night had fallen when a determined Sasuke Uchiha left his dwelling in search of Sakura Haruno.

He glanced up at her bedroom window and found it open. He expected her to be asleep in her bed, so he immediately slipped inside her bedroom and glanced at her bed. The sheets were perfectly in place. So she had not laid down yet. This caused Sasuke to frown. That was unusual for Sakura. She always went to bed early the night before a mission. He glanced down at the foot of her bed and saw a bag. The bag looked familiar and he couldn't place where he had seen it before.

But he was distracted as he realized that Sakura was not alone in her apartment. Who was it? He wondered with more than a little irritation.

He moved slowly to the slightly cracked door to listen to the words that were being exchanged.

"How long will you be gone?" He heard a low voice ask. His mind immediately registered the voice.

_Kakashi._

"I don't know. Until we're done." Her words sounded flippant but her tone held a note that--

"Sakura." The way he said her name made him fight to keep from entering the room and ripping the bastard's vocal cords out.

"_Kakashi." _But it was the way she said _his _name that made him lose all reason. She called his name with such longing that he ground his teeth together to keep from yelling in frustration. He entered the room, not quietly but it was still as if they hadn't heard him.

They stood together. Kakashi, leaning down with his face buried in her throat. Her arms were wrapped around his middle holding him close, tight. Her long hair hung down her back flowing freely. It was long before but because he had confirmed a childhood rumor--the one about him liking girls with long hair--she had decided to let it grow a bit longer. He liked that. He liked it a lot. However, he did not like that they looked like lovers who were about to be separated for eternity.

No, he had no desire to see such things.

"Sakura." Sasuke meant to say her name calmly, coldly but it came out with malice threaded into every syllable. He watched as she flinched and tried to pull away from Kakashi who would not let her step away. Instead, Kakashi rose his head and looked at him challengingly. Sasuke took a step forward to meet that challenge.

He watched as Sakura placed a hand on the Copy Ninja's chest. Kakashi looked down at her listening to the words she whispered. It irritated Sasuke that he couldn't hear a word she was saying. What did they have to hide? It irritated him further that he whispered back to her and that his mask covered his lips so he couldn't read them.

Kakashi and Sakura stared at each other for a moment before Kakashi gave a slight nod then released her from his captivity. He left her apartment not bothering to spare Sasuke another glance.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked turning around to face him for the first time.

It was a moment before he could answer her. Thoughts plagued his mind. Thoughts that he hated that he was thinking.

"You've chosen."

He watched as confusion fluttered over her features.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hn."

He replied walking over towards a window and leaning against it quietly, staring out at the night.

"Sasuke?"

She took a hesitating step towards him. He gazed over his shoulder at her noticing the uncertainty written all over her face.

"You don't hesitate to hold _him,_ yet you stay away from me as if you're afraid to lay a hand on me."

"Sasuke, you've never really been fond of human contact."

Sasuke's brow rose.

"Aside from sexual contact, that is."

"I've never pushed you away when you've reached for me."

"No, you haven't but you've never encouraged it either. I put my arms around you and sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating you with my feelings. So, I hesitate and I ask myself, 'Is it worth the humiliation I'll feel afterwards when you don't return the hug I've given you?'"

"And it's not worth it." Sasuke said not letting an ounce of emotion be heard in his voice.

She didn't reply and so he drew his own conclusion.

"I'm wasting my time with you."

She flinched and he mentally swore. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that. It was supposed to be a question.

Am I?

Am I wasting my time with you?

He couldn't just take back his statement because his pride was so great. He let her look at him with eyes that sparkled with unshed tears.

"If you really feel that way, then go! Just leave, Sasuke! I'm not going to let you hurt me anymore!"

But her actions belied her words as the tears that she had been furiously holding back slipped free and slid down her face leaving stains in their wake.

He closed the distance between them, leaving his perch at the window. Sasuke reached up and cupped her face in his hands. He expected her to jerk away from him, but she didn't. She still looked up at him so trustingly. He used his thumbs to reach out and brush away her tears.

Sasuke briefly wondered why he was always the one to hurt her.

"I'm not leaving." He replied.

He couldn't.

Her tears slowed and she moved forward to lay her head against his chest. He wanted her to put her arms around him like always, but she didn't. Her arms hung limply at her sides and he waited silently, giving her time to compose herself.

"We're different Sasuke."

He looked down at her head that was still resting against his chest wondering what she meant.

"This mission is going to be hard enough on me as it is." He wondered why she felt it would be any harder than any other mission. It was just reconnaissance. "You can't keep comparing our relationship with the relationship of others. We're different. Our history is different."

Sasuke raised her chin up so that she could look into his eyes that smoldered intensely.

"I will not lose you."

He saw something flicker in her eyes. Something he wanted to ignore but could not.

"Sakura, I will _not._"

She gave him a small smile and nodded. Sasuke had a feeling that she was just placating him and nothing more.

Sakura moved away from him and began straightening up the place. It wasn't really untidy, but she was nervous and needed something to do with her hands.

"So, why'd you stop by?"

"I wanted answers."

"To what questions?"

"You know, Sakura."

"Sasuke…."

"This has gone on long enough. You know what you want."

She turned away from him quickly but not quick enough. He saw that he was right. She had chosen. She knew exactly who she wanted.

"When we complete this mission, you will end this."

"I can't."

"You will."

"Damn you, Sasuke!"

"No, damn _you_. I will not allow this to continue."

"And what if I don't choose you?" Sakura asked her hands on her hips, her eyes full of fire. "What if you haven't given me the time I need to see if you truly want me? If I can trust you again?"

"If you don't know by now that death at your feet is better than life without you, then you're a fool."

"_Sasuke-kun."_

There. She said it. It was his name that she poured what seemed to be every ounce of the love within her into it.

Sasuke was a confident man, arrogant some said, but just hearing her say his name like that made him feel like--

He'd conquer the world and lay it at her feet, if she'd only ask.

She may have feelings for one of the others, but in the end Sakura would chose him.

Of that he had no doubt.

* * *

The sun had not yet risen, yet three shinobi of the Leaf moved swiftly through the darkness. Sasuke had taken the lead, and Naruto brought up the rear keeping, Sakura safe between them.

It had actually been Sakura's idea as team leader for them to travel in this fashion. What she didn't know was that her teammates would have raised hell if she had tried to do things any other way. They did not play games when it came to Sakura's safety.

Although, if she had known the direction that their thoughts had taken...then Sakura was sure to make them regret their over protectiveness. Sakura did not feel as if she needed protection. Honestly, she didn't need the protection that they were dead set on providing. However, it wasn't something that they weren't willing to put that to the test.

They traveled for what seemed like eternity until they reached Port City. Unfortunately they had missed the last boat to Water Country and would have to wait until morning to set out.

"Well, it's better this way." Sakura said cheerfully. "I want a shower. I'm so icky."

"Can I join you?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin.

Sakura hit Naruto playfully on the back of the head.

"You perv." Sasuke frowned wishing for the good old days when she would have knocked him the hell out for a statement like that.

"Come on, boys. Let's get a room."

Sakura walked off with a sway to her hips that not only caught his eye but Naruto's as well. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he hit Naruto with the appropriate amount of force due to him.

"Ow! What did you do that for, you bastard!?"

"Hn."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at the two.

"Come on, you guys. Stop fooling around!"

At that, Naruto and Sasuke picked up their pace.

* * *

"One room, please."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but the look in Sakura's eye was enough to silence him. Sasuke frowned. It wasn't a malicious look. It was like they had silently communicated with each other.

"One room? Double beds or--" The middle aged man asked, looking back and forth at Naruto and Sasuke.

"One room. One bed." Sakura replied with a slight smile on her face drawing his attention back to her.

"She speaking for the two of you?" The innkeeper asked Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he gazed a little panicked at Sakura.

"You will address me, sir, for I am the one paying you."

His gaze narrowed on Sakura's petite frame. "You're one of those women from Water country, aren't you? Know it alls--the lot of them."

Sakura said nothing in reply as he slammed her room key on the counter. Irritated, Sakura tossed his money at him; she had turned away before it clattered to the floor.

Sasuke smirked and walked after her enraged form.

The door had barely shut before the rage that he knew she was barely holding back spilled out of her honeyed lips.

"That ass."

He watched as Naruto stepped back and allowed her to pace the room back and forth.

"How dare he?"

"It was a natural reaction."

Sakura whirled around on him.

"Natural? To ignore a person that is talking to you? To ignore a customer?"

"We're men, Sakura." Sasuke explained using the little patience that he had.

"And what has that to do with anything?"

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and gave her a look that could only be deemed condescending. "Tch, if you don't understand then there's no use explaining to you."

Sasuke started to turn away from her, but he caught movement out the corner of his eye. Naruto had stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He had no right."

Sasuke watched all the tension drain out of her body. Sakura nodded her head and lightly placed her hand on top of Naruto's then moved away.

"I'm going to shower now." She said grabbing her bag and heading to the bathroom.

When the door had closed. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Stop provoking her."

"Hn."

"Why hasn't she gotten rid of you?" Naruto asked himself**,** tossing himself on the bed.

"It's called being the better man, loser. You wouldn't know anything about that."

"Better?" Naruto asked questioningly, laughing as if he had told some hilarious joke.

"You go on thinking that, Sasuke. Make things easier for me."

"She didn't want you on this mission with her."

"No, she didn't want us on this mission _together_. She finds us annoying when stuck in confined places with her."

"You're annoying."

"Yeah, well, you're a bastard."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply when the door to the bathroom cracked open.

"Sasuke and Naruto! If you two are fighting I'm going to come out there and kick your asses."

"Will you be naked when you do it?"

"If I am you won't be conscious long enough to notice. Ugh. Sometimes you're just as bad as Kakashi."

The door slammed shut but not before Sasuke's eyes got a nice glimpse of her smooth, sexy thigh.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

_A/N: It's been two weeks. Although, I truly almost forgot to upload this. If you see any mistakes then it's my fault and not my wonderful beta Endoh. _

_Not sure when the next update will be. I'm going on vacation soon and I haven't written much on the next chap. Hopefully, I'll get some work on this done while I'm away. We'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading from Sasuke's POV. Next will, be Naruto and from then we'll see. Did you catch Sasuke's uncertainty/insecurity with Sakura? If not, maybe I'll try a bit harder._

_Oh, and for all my anon. reviewers. Thanks for the R and R._ _Um...what else?_ _I have a feeling I'm forgetting something...._

_I'll stop now because I'm honestly not in the right mind frame for typing right now_. _Hope everyone is enjoying All's Fair! _


	11. The Beautiful Ones

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**The Beautiful Ones**_

"_The beautiful ones always smash the picture. Always. Every time." --Prince_

Naruto didn't mind traveling behind Sakura. In fact, if he had his way he would bring up the rear, so he could look at _her_ rear, more often. Of course, he was supposed to be watching their backs, which as their journey moved on, was becoming increasingly difficult. Her toned, muscled thighs were just as distracting as the rest of her.

His inattention was becoming unacceptable because, although he liked looking at Sakura, her safety came first and foremost. So, Naruto made a valiant effort to pay more attention to his surroundings.

That is, until she looked over her shoulder and winked at him. Then he almost plummeted to his death. In response to his near death experience,she grinned at him cheekily and sped onwards after Sasuke.

Grabbing a nearby branch, effectively stopping his fall before Sasuke noticed anything was amiss, Naruto sped after the little minx.

Finally, _finally_ they reached Port City. Naruto had grown to hate traveling if there wasn't any action involved. It made him a bit restless and jumpy. He knew he needed a way to dispel the excess energy,otherwise Sakura would knock him clear to Water Country.

No need for a boat then.

As it turned out,they had missed the last boat anyway. Naruto couldn't bring himself to be upset about it because sleeping in a bed was a wonderful thing.

Sakura turned around and gave them both a sunny smile. Naruto couldn't help but think that something was off about it. He had become quite adept at reading Sakura's moods. Some called it survival of the fittest. If he didn't learn, Sakura would kill him. She never had much patience where he was concerned. As she grew older,the more violent she became,so Naruto had to come up with a plan.

Project: What Makes Sakura Tick

After several,and he meant _several_, beatings he slowly began to understand what triggered her fits of anger. And he was reaping the benefits of that right now.

Something was wrong with Sakura.

"Well, it's better this way. I want a shower. I'm so icky."

"Can I join you?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin trying to bring a smile to her face. He watched as her lips quirked slightly. She was trying to fight the smile,and it only served to make him grin happily at her.

Sakura hit Naruto playfully on the back of the head but briefly tangled her fingers into his hair before pulling away.

"You perv." Naruto presented Sasuke with his back so Sasuke wouldn't see him wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened before she turned her back on Naruto. "Come on, boys. Let's get a room."

Sakura walked off with a sway to her hips that drew Naruto's eye. A small chuckle escaped his lips before he was hit against the back of the head throwing him forward slightly.

"Ow! What did you do that for, you bastard ?!" Naruto said, whirling around looking at Sasuke with hellfire shining fiercely in his eyes.

"Hn." The Uchiha's response only served to infuriate him,but he paused in his actions as Sakura looked over her shoulder at him pleadingly.

"Come on, you guys. Stop fooling around!"

Naruto let the situation go, which, years ago, was something that he couldn't have done, and picked up his pace.

* * *

There was something more than a little disturbing about the way the innkeeper was looking at Sakura. He wouldn't say he looked at Sakura with malicious intent but more _lascivious_ intent. Needless to say it was something that irritated the hell out of him.

"One room, please." Sakura said primly and politely, even though the guy was staring directly at Sakura's chest.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something**,** but he caught Sakura's eye before any words came out. It let him know that she was aware of the innkeeper's eyes on her and wanted him to keep silent. He didn't understand why she wanted him to keep quiet but he would--begrudgingly.

"One room? Double beds or--" The middle-aged man asked looking back and forth at Naruto and Sasuke. A speculative look flickered across his eyes. As if they were a threesome and perhaps looking for a forth.

"One room. One bed." Sakura replied with a slight smile on her face, drawing his attention back to her, which, in Naruto's opinion, was the worst thing to do.

"She speaking for the two of you?" The innkeeper asked Naruto and Sasuke, using his thumb to point at Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened as he gazed a little panicked at Sakura because the innkeeper completely glossed over Sakura. Her shoulders were tense and she looked as if she were just about fed up.

He really didn't want to have to hide any bodies….

"You will address me, sir, for I am the one paying you."

His gaze narrowed on Sakura's petite frame. "You're one of those women from Water country, aren't you? Know-it-alls--the lot of them."

Naruto found himself vastly relived when Sakura didn't respond to his taunt as he slammed their room key down on the counter. He knew Sakura wasn't going to let it go at that. The kunoichi tossed the money at the innkeeper and it hit him against the chest and made it's way to the floor.

Sakura whirled around and stalked away, and Naruto, knowing it was wise to just keep his mouth shut, followed behind her.

The look on Sakura's face as she 'calmly' closed the door was enough to make him cringe. He slowly began moving backwards out of the line of fire.

"_That ass!"_

Naruto sighed inwardly as Sakura paced back and forth.

"_How dare he_?" Sakura said, becoming more outraged by the moment.

"It was a natural reaction."

Naruto brows shot up on his face. He couldn't believe Sasuke just said that.

Sakura whirled around on Sasuke, her eyes narrowed, hands on her hips.

"Natural? To ignore a person that is talking to you? To ignore a customer?" He could tell she wanted to say something about him ogling her but she was choking on her own anger.

"We're men, Sakura."

_Was he trying to get them killed? _

"And what has that got to do with anything?" Sakura asked, her voice dangerously calm.

"Tch, if you don't understand then there's no use explaining to you."

Naruto frowned. Wouldn't that be a reason he should explain?

Naruto began to mentally swear. He had to do something before she exploded and brought the roof down on them. So, Naruto stepped forward and put a reassuring arm on her shoulder--not to placate her, just to calm her down. Sakura was often soothed by touch if done the right way.

"He had no right." Naruto said simply and soon felt the tension drain out of her shoulders. Sakura nodded her head and placed her hand on top of his letting him know that she was in control once more.

"I'm going to shower now." She said, grabbing her bag and heading to the bathroom.

When the door had closed, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Stop provoking her."

"Hn."

Sasuke replied, but his eyes weren't on him they were on the closed door that Sakura had disappeared behind. It was then that Naruto realized it. The bastard really had no idea what had happened. His attention was so focused on Sakura that he truly didn't understand why she was so upset.

"Why hasn't she gotten rid of you?" He questioned then proceeded to throw himself on the bed, bouncing a little as he hit it.

"It's called being the better man, loser. You wouldn't know anything about that." Sasuke replied, turning his head to look at Naruto.

"Better?" Naruto began to laugh. The bastard, after all of this time, didn't know anything about Sakura, and he thought he was _better. _"You go on thinking that, Sasuke. Make things easier for me."

"She didn't want you on this mission with her."

"No, she didn't want _us_ on this mission _together. _She finds us annoying when stuck in confined places with her." Naruto replied shaking his head.

"You're annoying."

"Yeah, well, you're a bastard."

The sound of the door creaking open caused both of them to turn their head to the door.

"Sasuke and Naruto! If you two are fighting, I'm going to come out there and kick your asses."

"Will you be naked when you do it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"If I am you won't be conscious long enough to notice. Ugh. Sometimes you're just as bad as Kakashi." Naruto frowned.

He was nowhere near as bad as Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura exited the bathroom shortly thereafter. Her hair was still a damp from her shower. Sasuke went into the bathroom next, so Sakura lay on the bed and snuggled close to Naruto, who happened to be upright and leaning back against the headboard.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

She looked at him a little startled. "What are you talking about?"

"Something is on your mind. It has been since we left for this mission."

Sakura sighed.

"And if I don't want to talk about it?"

"I can't force you to do anything Sakura. I just worry, you know?"

Sakura gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah." Sakura replied trying to move closer to him but that was impossibility. Sakura was silent for a while. "Sasuke wants me to choose when we get back home."

Naruto froze. That was the last thing that he expected her to say. Knowing the bastard he probably told her she _had _to choose as soon as they returned home.

"Are you ready to do that?" Naruto asked, his body full of tension and perhaps hope.

Sakura didn't reply which was an answer in of itself.

"You know I love you, right, Sakura?"

"I know."

"And if you don't choose me…well I won't be okay with it, but I'll understand."

"So we'd have a bad break up?"

"Yep. I'd yell and scream and throw stuff."

"And you'd slam a few doors?"

"Anything for you. In fact, I'd throw in a few months of stalking afterwards, if you'd like."

"You'd go that far for me?"

"Of course."

The two erupted in laughter a few moments later. Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks she was laughing so hard.

"Ah, Naruto. I love you, too."

Naruto's laughter died down at that. She sounded so serious, so honest when she confessed to loving him. Even her eyes became more vibrant. Naruto reached out and touched her face. Sakura soon found herself sobering as well. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Sakura propped herself up on her elbow. And gave him a look that he couldn't discern.

"And if I do choose you?"

Naruto froze. What did she mean by that? He looked down into her emerald eyes and saw the searching look she was giving him. He opened his mouth to question her but the bathroom door opened signaling Sasuke's return.

Naruto met Sasuke's gaze over Sakura's body. The look in his eyes was harsh and cold. Naruto said nothing but headed inside to the shower.

* * *

When Naruto exited the shower it was only to find Sasuke and Sakura asleep. Sasuke had an arm thrown over Sakura's waist. Locks of her hair were strewn over Sasuke's face. It didn't seem to irritate him rather it made his sleep seem more peaceful.

Of course it would. Who wouldn't sleep well with Sakura in their arms?

Naruto stared at the pair and without a trace of jealousy thought:

Who knew Uchiha Sasuke cuddled?

A chuckle escaped from his lips.

Naruto lowered himself to the bed trying to keep from shifting too much and waking the pair. Instinctively, Sakura noticed that he was nearby and tossed one of her legs over his thigh murmuring him name sleepily.

"Mmm?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Is the room secure?"

"Yes."

"G'night."

"Good night."

* * *

Morning came all too quickly for Naruto's taste. The sun had not yet risen, but Naruto knew it was time to get up. The blankets were strewn across the floor, but it wasn't a problem because _they _were Sakura's blankets.

Sometime during the night Sakura had snuggled close to Naruto, wrapping her arms around him as if he were a teddy bear. Sasuke--not being a person that could easily let go-- followed Sakura unconsciously in the night. Their position hadn't much changed from when Naruto had first joined them in the bed. It was just that while Sasuke was wrapped around Sakura, Sakura was wrapped around him.

Naruto eased out of the bed trying not to disturb its occupants. It was better that he had awakened first. If Sasuke realized their sleeping arrangements he would have provoked a fight and Naruto would have given him one, therefore upsetting Sakura, and that was the last thing Naruto wanted.

His plan was foiled when Sakura's eyes opened as soon as he lifted himself off the bed.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, her eyes bleary from sleep. "Come back to bed."

She shifted her body to get more comfortable then extended her hand to him. He stared at her slim digits, wanting desperately to take the hand that was offered to him. He wanted it so badly but….

Naruto shook his head at Sakura, who managed to pout prettily at him. She even went as far as to let her eyes well up with tears. Truthfully, the tears almost got him. She was becoming rather manipulative, but he guessed it served him right.

Naruto shook his head once more and moved away before she tried something else. He shouldn't have worried. A soft sigh escaped her lips shortly thereafter and her eyes fluttered closed as she drifted back to sleep.

Naruto took the time to study her then. He settled himself on the floor next to the bed and gazed upon his little enchantress. He was bothered. He had told Sasuke that the only reason why she requested Kakashi and Sai for this mission was because she didn't want to deal with the fighting but did he truly believe that? As he sat he came to the conclusion that he did believe it. However, he didn't like that they stressed her out thatso much that she would deliberately seek to avoid them. He would do his best to keep the peace on this mission so that she would worry less. Naruto was smart enough to know that it was an effort that he could only put up when she was around. When she wasn't…all bets were off.

* * *

Naruto returned to their room after securing their passage on the first boat to Water Country. Sakura was still in bed and Sasuke was gathering their things to go.

"Did you handle it?" Sasuke asked curtly.

"Handle what?" Naruto said his eye on Sakura's sleeping form. Sasuke had tossed a blanket over her to keep her warm since neither of them was at her side. She needed to be awakened, and he didn't want to be the one to do it. She was particularly evil in the morning when someone woke her up before she was ready.

"The ship, you idiot." Naruto heard the irritation in his voice so he turned to look at Sasuke.

"You know, Sasuke. You're a bastard. You always have been a bastard, but since this whole thing with Sakura started you've become more of one."

"Tch."

"I'm your friend."

Once upon a time, people thought of Sasuke and Naruto as best friends. Others called them brothers. As children, they fought constantly. When they grew older, nothing much changed, but beneath it all was a camaraderie that was believed to unbreakable. Lately, they had learned that their friendship was more fragile than what they initially thought--because they both loved the same woman.

"Your idea of friendship and mine are different."

"You have no concept of friendship."

A tense silence settled between the two before Sasuke finally spoke. His words were simple and curt yet they said everything about the current friendship between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. "You're right."

Sasuke then walked over to Sakura gently shaking her shoulder and effectively closing the conversation.

"Mmm?" Sakura muttered.

"It's time to go."

"'Kay."

Sakura rolled out of the bed as graceful as a cat and headed to the bathroom. The door closed softly. The occupants of the room silently glared at each other, unaware that their third member was in the bathroom silently crying.

* * *

Sakura was unusually quiet as the ship set sail. She had left them shortly after they boarded with a few short words and a morose look in her eye. Naruto didn't need any convincing to go search her out and find out the source of her woes. He found her on the dock. She stood leaning against the rail. Her hair was unbound and the breeze was lightly caressing her locks. The sun sparkled like diamonds on her skin, and, in the moment, Naruto knew that a part of him would be smashed to pieces if he could not have this woman as his own.

She turned, finally seeing him out of her peripheral vision. She smiled at him, but the brilliance of her smile was lacking. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his black pants, Naruto approached Sakura slowly. He snapped his eyes shut as a strong gust of wind blew directly in his eyes**,** causing tears to form. He reached up and wiped the moisture away.

Finally reaching Sakura's side, Naruto leaned down and placed a light kiss on her neck. Briefly, before pulling away, Naruto inhaled her sweet scent.

"You smell good. Did you change your fragrance?" Sakura only smiled at him enigmatically. "What are you doing out here?"

Sakura shrugged. "Nothing really. Just enjoying the view."

Naruto looked out at the waves as they crashed against the boat.

"It's just water."

Sakura tossed Naruto a dirty look. "It's _not _just water."

"Then what is it?

"It's life." A blank look crossed Naruto's face. He waited expectantly for her to explain but she didn't. Instead she changed the subject.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I got tired of Sasuke and went looking for more pleasant company."

"You're fighting again." It wasn't a question. It was a rather sad statement that gave Naruto a clue as to what was bothering her. It was a subject that he didn't want to discuss and he knew she was leading up to it.

"Look there's a dolphin!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing.

Distracted, Sakura whipped her head around looking out at the sea.

"Where?" She said, scanning the sea eagerly to no avail.

"I guess it was just my imagination." Naruto replied raising both hands and placing them behind his head. A mischievous grin graced his lips, which made Sakura take a dangerous step towards him.

"Na-ru-to." She growled but Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward quickly. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

"What did you mean?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Why did you ask what if you chose me?"

At his question her whole body tensed. His initial thought was that she wasn't going to answer the question, but she surprised him first by pulling out of his arms. Then by beginning to answer him.

"I'm going to choose soon. The fact of the matter is that I love you all. So love cannot be a deciding factor for me. I have to rely on logic which is a difficult thing because love tends to cloud my judgment. Logically speaking, there are two of you who are better suited to me. You are one of those two."

Naruto's brow shot skyward.

"I want to know if--" Sakura broke off. Despair wove its way into her eyes. Her gaze was fixated upon something behind him but when he turned to see what had caught her attention…nothing was there.

And when he turned back to look at Sakura, she was gone as well.

* * *

_Thanks to Endoh for beta-ing this chapter for me._


	12. Starfish and Coffee

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Starfish and Coffee**_

"_If you set your mind free, baby, maybe you'd understand"--Prince_

* * *

Sasuke exited the shower fully clothed, though his hair was glossed with a thin sheen of dampness. He would never admit that he had purposefully left it damp because Sakura loved to see water still glistening off his skin and that her eyes lighted with something feral when his hair remained wet. He was trying his damndest to crawl back into the kunoichi's good graces.

His eyes immediately landed on Sakura and Naruto as they reclined upon the bed. His eyes hardened into icy chips and his blood froze him his veins. He hated this farce that they were living; detested the thought of another's hands upon her skin, someone else's lips touching her in a way that Sasuke felt should be his right alone. His hands fisted at his sides as he struggled not to show any outward emotion.

Sasuke's eyes locked with Naruto's, promising bloody retribution without a single movement or word. Naruto edged from Sakura's side quickly, scrambling off to the safety of the bathroom. Sasuke didn't watch him go, only listened for the tell-tale sound of the door slamming shut.

And then he moved.

Sasuke glided to Sakura's side his footsteps light and quiet on the floor that led to her. He noticed that she had not once glanced at him since he had entered the room. It didn't bother him because he knew she was well aware of his presence by the stiffening of her petite shoulders and the shallow breaths she had begun to take. Nothing was said as he crept to her side for he didn't need words. He needed _her_. Sasuke slipped into the bed and immediately reached for her, needing to feel the lusciousness of her skin against his, but when he grasped her arm Sakura knocked his hand away.

Sakura glared furiously at Sasuke, proceeding to scoot away from him as she let her gaze move until it focused upon the ceiling.

_Not upon him._

Sasuke frowned as she moved away. Never in all the years he had known her could the Uchiha remember a time when Haruno Sakura had shunned his touch. It confused him greatly when he was met with the same results.

At this point Sasuke could no longer hold down his fiery temper. "What the hell is wrong with you, Sakura?"

"You are what is wrong with me. I thought it was obvious."

"Explain." Sakura snorted softly as she shook her head. The man was completely oblivious when he wanted to be.

"If you don't understand, then there's no use explaining to you," Sakura said crisply.

Sasuke sighed immediately, finally understanding the cause for her abrupt coldness.

"Sakura, you get upset over the most ridiculous things." This was probably not the best thing to say but they were his thoughts and he would voice them. Over the time they had been together Sakura complained frequently about his lack of communication. It was something that he had been working on but generally when he tried to tell her what was on his mind the results tended to be disastrous.

"Are you serious? Sasuke what is wrong with you? Did you not see the way that wretch was staring at my chest?" Sakura struggled to sit up, working herself into a righteous anger as the man beside her eyed her movement with the sharpness of a predator.

" He was looking at me as if I were a piece of meat to be devoured." Sasuke noted the hurt that laced her words.

"I saw."

"Did you really?" Sakura huffed, glaring at him skeptically.

"Sakura, I am a seasoned shinobi. Things like that don't escape my notice." It was true. Sakura had forgotten that nothing got past the Sharingan, nor the Uchiha who wielded it.

"Why didn't you say anything, then?"

"We are on a mission, Sakura, and I am supposed to be one of your many lovers. I am to expect men to look at you, want you, and be glad that I am one that you have chosen."

"So you ignored all that for the sake of the mission?" Tears, though hated, began to course down Sakura's cheeks, causing discomfort to both ninja. Sakura swiped at them furiously, which seemed to do nothing but make them fall faster.

"I should think the answer to that question is obvious."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with confusion her tears drying slowly. "So when we got back to the room, you were just provoking me?"

"Everything I do seems to provoke you."

A small smile began to creep onto Sakura's face."Yeah. You're so annoying."

Sasuke snorted at this and reached for Sakura, who allowed him to pull her into his arms. Sakura sighed and snuggled a little closer to him. Sasuke buried his face in her hair, reveling in her silken tresses.

"I just hate it when people treat me like that, you know?" Sasuke growled softly, swearing silently that no one would treat her like that but him.

"Hn."

Sakura elbowed Sasuke in the ribs.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes the next morning, awakened by the shivers he felt coming from Sakura's body. She was cold and that was unacceptable. Raising his head he realized that their blankets were scattered to and fro. He also took note that he was in the room alone with Sakura. Thinking that Naruto had gone to secure them passage on the ship, Sasuke slid away from Sakura, frowning as she trembled more at the loss of his body heat. He quickly grabbed one of the blankets and tucked it around her.

Sasuke watched a moment as she got warmer and relaxed back into sleep. He really ought to wake her. They needed to get their belongings together and move out, but he had no desire to wake her. Instead he moved over to the bed and sat down on it carefully, studying her face. She looked…serene and he found that he envied her peace. The only time that he slept that peacefully....

The only time he had slept that peacefully was the previous night when he was at her side. Sasuke frowned at that errant thought. It was like she was becoming an essential component of his life. He wasn't sure what he should think of that so he decided he wouldn't think of it at all. Instead, he stood, and began gathering their belongings so that when she finally did wake up, she wouldn't have to do anything but dress.

A short while later Naruto entered the room--loudly. He slammed the door as he entered the room causing Sasuke's eyes to dart quickly to Sakura's still form to make sure Naruto hadn't awakened her with his abrasiveness. When she didn't move, he turned to Naruto and asked, his voice a soft whisper, "Did you handle it?"

"Handle what?" Naruto asked distractedly, staring hard at Sakura's unmoving form. Sasuke took in the intense look on Naruto's face. Was that how he looked at Sakura? With such fierce longing and blatant adoration? Sasuke found himself slightly annoyed by just the thought.

"The ship, you idiot."

"You know, Sasuke. You're a bastard. You always have been a bastard, but since this whole thing with Sakura started you've become more of one."

Rage flowed hotly through Sasuke's veins, but he refused to give in to it. Instead, he chose to give his signature response.

"Tch."

"I'm your friend."

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes silently. Friend? Friends don't try to take each other's woman. Friends don't--. Sasuke broke his train of thought. Naruto was a naïve moron if he honestly thought that after all this they could be _friends. _But what was new about that? Naruto's misguided belief in all those he cared about had persisted into adulthood. He had yet to realize that some things…friendship--if that is what they ever truly had--didn't survive.

"Your idea of friendship and mine are different."

"You have no concept of friendship."

And maybe he didn't, but at that moment, Sasuke couldn't help but think that Naruto was the one being the ass. A job that he usually reserved for himself. Sasuke let a smirk appear on his lips and said just to piss Naruto off:

"You're right."

Sasuke then walked over to Sakura. She moved slightly before he touched her, making him wonder if she had heard the entire conversation yet she still shook her gently.

"Mmm?" Sakura murmured sleepily letting him know that she was still completely out of it.

"It's time to go."

"'K."

He watched as she rolled out of the bed and moved to the bathroom, more alert than what he was used to her being in the morning. It was then that he realized that she had heard everything.

* * *

They boarded the ship with Sakura between the two of them, both literally and figuratively. Silence reigned as they put their belongings in their room. Sakura glanced at Sasuke.

"I'm going to go have a look around." Neither he nor Naruto got the chance to reply before she had left the room. The door closed with a soft click, and Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. Sasuke, having nothing to say, moved to the bed and stretched out on top of it. He ignored Naruto as he stared at him, trying to work up the nerve to say what was on his mind.

"I love her." Sasuke clenched his jaw but said nothing. "I've always loved her, Sasuke. All she ever saw was you. All she ever wanted was you and now she sees me. I'm not walking away from this. This is important to me--she is important to me. Can't you understand that?"

"Am I supposed to just say I'm fine with it? That I'm fine with seeing you two together? Am I supposed to act happy-go-lucky? That's not realistic Naruto. Better yet, that's not me. I'm not happy with you loving my woman. I never will be."

"You're not even trying to understand."

"Neither are you." Sasuke replied, closing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm in the same situation as you, bastard; of course I understand."

"You will never be in the same situation as I am. She loved me first--"

"Loved." Naruto said. "Yeah."

Anger flashed in Sasuke's eyes. He quickly stood up from the bed, but Naruto had already left the room.

* * *

They had been gone a while. Sasuke decided that it would be best to go and search for his teammates, just to ensure that they were safe. Sakura's voice floated in his direction, drawing him closer to her.

"--Logically speaking, there are two of you who are better suited to me. You are one of those two."

Sasuke had a moment of pure astonishment. Naruto? _Naruto of all people? Better suited? _

He turned away then, not caring to hear the rest of their conversation. All he wanted right that second was to get the hell off this boat and away from both of them.

He soon heard feet hitting the deck rapidly behind him. He didn't bother to slow his gait, even knowing who was behind him. He felt the full impact of her body hit him almost throwing him off balance. Her arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly. He wanted to pull away but didn't. Instead, he reveled in the feel of her soft body pressed against his. Of her unbound hair that brushed against his arm.

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun."

"What is it?" She was silent. Sasuke clenched his fists at his side. He wanted to hit something--anything to vent his frustration, but all that would do was push her away. And that wasn't what he wanted. "I'm losing you. I know it. I see it. I'm not an idiot. This is what you were talking about before we left. Tell me what I can do to change this."

She didn't say anything--only held onto him tightly, and for some odd reason…he let her.

~~**~~

Sakura mused silently that her love life being a mess was best for the mission. It fit exactly into the role that was given to her. Sakura got off the ship after traveling for days with Naruto and Sasuke, happy to finally have her feet on solid ground. As an Earth Type, Sakura did not particularly enjoy being away from the strong, comforting feel of ground beneath her feet. However, while she was happy to be on dry land again, the tension level amongst the group was sky-high. After she had caught Sasuke eavesdropping on her conversation with Naruto, Sakura had chased after him, leaving Naruto to follow. When the blonde had found them intertwined, he had said nothing, only patted Sakura's head and turned to Sasuke.

"You're right. Things will never be the same for us."

Sakura sighed inwardly. She had really messed up. She should have waited until they returned home to talk to Naruto about the future status of their relationship. Now Naruto was pissed because she had left in the middle of their conversation to chase after Sasuke. This was something that she felt like she was always doing--chasing but never catching Sasuke. Also, to take things from bad to worse Sasuke was pissed because she thought she was leaving him for Naruto.

She never should have accepted this mission. All it was doing was hurting the men she loved dearly, leaving her to pick up the pieces when tempers ran too high and words were spoken in anger. Sakura looked up at Sasuke's face, noting sadly that it was cold and hard. He was shutting her out, and she couldn't allow that. Maybe after this mission was over she could...who was she kidding? She probably wouldn't be able to do it then either but all of that was irrelevant. She needed him to focus on the safety of Konoha before his feelings. Perhaps when this was all done they could talk.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, stooping him effectively. He looked down at her with a look that she recognized. It was complete dismissal. She hadn't seen that look since her genin days. It angered her, which fueled her to wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. His previous scowl was wiped away by raw hunger as he pulled her tightly against his body.

He ravished her mouth with a hunger borne of too much self denial. Her mind blanked as his aggressiveness took over, stealing her breath as he plundered her mouth. She became unaware of the myriads of people wandering around her. Sakura no longer heard gentle murmurs of conversation, nor the looks of people as they passed by. There was only Sasuke at that moment. Only the two of them together. He pulled away from her then and she stared upward at his lips, dazed. A smirk graced his lips as he looked down at her. That smirk made her reach for him to kiss it away, but he put a stilling hand on her hip.

"Shouldn't we get going?" He asked as she stared at him, puzzled. Her eyes lost their glazed look as she caught sight of an embarrassed Naruto looking anywhere but at them. Great. She had hurt Naruto even more. Sakura sighed and nodded her head, then trudged to Naruto's side, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her away, trying to control the trembling that wracked her body.

"Where are we going first?" Naruto asked, looking around them. "Are we heading directly to Kirigakure?"

"No." Sakura said with a shake of her head. "First, I think it would be best if I found someplace to work."

"We can work as well." Sakura smiled at Naruto and placed a hand on his chest, patting lightly in a gesture of comfort.

"Of course not. You are mine to keep. I can make enough money for all of us. I will take care of us." Sasuke's eye twitched and Sakura knew that he balked at the idea of being a kept man. Sakura also suspected that the Uchiha pride was taking a beating at her declaration but wisely he said nothing. "Let's go ask around and see if they need a singer somewhere."

And so they walked through town. It was your average town that was situated near water; the smell of fish permeated the air as the sounds of the marketplace became a low roar in the background. People milled about among the tightly packed docks as boats of all sizes and trades slipped in and out of the small cove that acted as a natural protector against the sea's fury. There were hundreds of stalls that boasted goods ranging from baskets to clothing. Fishermen's wives hawked their wares as the smells of cooking seafood blending with the raw odor of fish. This stench would have normally turned Sakura's stomach, but it rumbled instead, telling her that she was more hungry than she thought.

"Something to eat?" Sasuke asked, chuckling softly. Sakura nodded. He approached a woman who eyed him suspiciously. Words were exchanged and he executed a polite bow before he left her presence. It was then that Sakura gazed around the marketplace. She noticed it then--the village was almost empty of men. She could count four, including Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura tightened her hold on Naruto's hand and he looked down at her puzzled.

Sure, it wasn't that unusual for men to avoid the marketplace. She didn't know any man that _liked _being there, but typically there were vendors that were male--and here there were none. This fact stood out like a blood stain on a white dress.

"There's a restaurant not too far from here. They serve one of your favorites." Sasuke said, distracting the other two. Sakura's face lit up.

"Let's go there then. Lead the way." Sakura sighed, allowing Sasuke to take the lead but truly wanting to hold his hand as tightly as she was holding Naruto's. She had a dreadful feeling that if she didn't hold them close to her something would happen to them--and she was not about to let anyone or anything take her boys from her.

* * *

They entered the small restaurant that was bustling with people. The few men residing here were cooks or some other form of employee, but again, other than Naruto and Sasuke the place was dominated by women They received stares as they entered the establishment, and one woman had the audacity to sneer in Naruto's direction. He bristled in response, but Sakura's gentle squeeze held him in check.

They were seated in a booth by Sakura's request. Naruto slid in first and Sakura followed after him. Having both boys on her sides made something tighten low inside her. Sasuke was close to her but not close enough to impede her movements, though the same couldn't be said for Naruto. He was so close to her that his body heat warmed her in the rather chilly atmosphere. Sakura then felt a hand on her bare thigh, traveling upwards. Sakura felt her breathing quicken. Her face flushed and the hand that she knew to be Naruto's (Sasuke wasn't that bold) began to slowly caress her thigh. His hand was rough, but there was something about his rough hands on her smooth skin that make her have to bite back a moan as desire welled up in her. His hands spoke of hard work and determination as well as knowledge of intimacy. Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy for the unknown woman who had taught Naruto about romance.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke hissed, eyeing her suspiciously as he took in her rosy cheeks.

"Nothing." Sakura said quickly, not daring to glance at Naruto. Okay, she did look at him out the corner of her eye and saw that his expression looked rather smug. What the heck was he doing anyway? She could have sworn that he was upset with her earlier, and now he was feeling her up in public? With Sasuke sitting next to her no less? She'd never understand men, even if they made a manual. And they say women are confusing… Sakura sighed and allowed herself to concede to the fact that she was between a literal rock and a hard place.

The waiter showed up then, looking at them all searchingly. "Hello, my name is Aito. May I take your order?"

Sakura jumped up when Naruto's hand traveled further north than it should have. She called out a hasty, "Sasuke you'll order for me?" Sasuke immediately slid out of the booth letting her out. She heard his voice as she sped off, "She'll have coffee--black. The *gohangaze and--"

Sakura entered the bathroom and immediately went to the sink. Turning on the faucet and stuck her hands underneath the running water, cupping it and bringing it to her face. What the heck was going on with Naruto? It wasn't the first time that he had let his hands wander to places where the shouldn't be, but he generally kept it all rated PG, but to suddenly move to R? Sakura wondered did this have something to do with the Sasuke incident. She also wondered if she was just overreacting. He was a male, and to put it simply if he had been faithful, and she was sure he had been, then it had been a while since he had any lovin'. Or this could all just be a part of the mission.

Sakura growled in frustration and stared at her reflection in the mirror before her. Her eyes looked a little wild and slightly panicked. Sakura closed said eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this. If any other shinobi had been with her, her mind would have been strictly on the mission. She wouldn't have had such a severe reaction. She had a job to do, so she was going to go back out to that table and do it.

It just would help if the man wasn't so damn sexy.

Sakura took a step backwards and moved toward the door. It was pushed open and a woman walked in.

She was taller than Sakura by a few inches. Her hair was auburn and swept into a severe bun at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were hazel with flecks of green in them. She was also lean. Sakura could tell she took care of her body--since she was so blatantly showing it off. Her red skirt barely covered her assets. And if she moved the wrong way, the black button down blouse (that wasn't buttoned) would show the red lacy bra that lay beneath. In truth, Sakura thought the woman looked trashy but her shoes…Sakura would fight her for her shoes. They were the kind that laced up your calves. She wanted them because Kakashi had once said that he found shoes like that sexy. It made it hard to take his attention off the leg that the shoe was attached to.

The woman stared at Sakura hard as if she had something to say. Sakura blinked, noticing that her exit was being blocked. Since the woman had not said anything she decided to speak first. "I'm sorry. Can I help you?" Sakura gave the woman a benign smile that belied the nervousness she had begun to feel. Something wasn't quite right in this place. She actually hated now that she had left Naruto and Sasuke at the table by themselves. It wasn't that they couldn't take care of themselves. They were powerhouses and she knew it but the women in Water Country had taken out the vast majority of their shinobi--and it appeared they had done the same with the civilian men as well. So she felt she had every right to be skittish.

"You're new around here."

Sakura nodded her head. "I am. We just came to town today."

The woman nodded. "Understandable. I'm sure you've realized that there aren't many men in this town."

"It hadn't escaped my notice." Sakura said with a shrug.

"We have our reasons for that. Make sure your companions are respectful and you won't have any problems during your stay in Water Country."

"Understood." Sakura said. "However, I'm thinking of staying. What will that mean?"

The woman looked at her hard. Sakura could hear the wheels of her minding spinning quickly.

"If that is the case, you need to go to Kirigakure to see the Mizukage."

"Why?"

"Because she deals with all new people to Water Country."

"What about the daimyo?"

"What daimyo?"

Sakura blinked slowly. "Okay, if I decide to stay, I'll go see the Mizukage."

"You do that." The woman turned abruptly and left. Sakura decided then that it must be her Earth Type tendencies that made her temper flare as the lithe Water Type glided away, her ample hips sliding side to side.

* * *

Once Sakura was seated with her boys, she looked down at the food Sasuke had ordered for her. A smile playing on her lips. Gohangaze and coffee. Her favorite. She often forwent the traditional tea in favor of the beverage.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura raised a brow at his tone.

"Excuse me? Do you really want to hear the gory details? Because I can describe--"

"Point taken." Sasuke ground out and glared at Naruto when he heard him snicker. Sakura smiled, deciding that now was not the time to discuss what happened during her trip to the restroom. That would require more privacy. There were too many ears in the restaurant and too many eyes on them for her to feel comfortable enough to speak. Sakura gently patted Sasuke's thigh and then focused her attention on her food and occasionally pinched Naruto's wandering hand.

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to Endoh and BlueArticWolf for beta-ing this chapter for me. **

***If you hadn't guessed Gohangaze is Starfish. A Japanese delicacy. **

**Well, I've been trying to show you guys that whole 'there's two sides to every story'. Hope I'm accomplishing that. I also hope to have this whole 'mission' phase done with in the next chapter or two and then I'll bring back in the other guys. (FYI) Oh! And I can't forget to tell you how awesome you guys are. Last chapter got the most reviews ever for this story. It makes me very happy that you guys are enjoying this. It makes me happier that once again I'm enjoying this story as well. Also, yeah I realized a while back that there was an error several chapters back when Sakura was distributing days. That error was finally corrected with a bit of proding from DarkAngelFall. :) **

**BTW, (spoiler) imagine my surprise when I found out that the Mizukage is _actually _a woman. I've had this idea in my head for I think a year now and this new development threw all kinds of monkey wrenches into my plans. I've been trying to wait to see what Kishimoto reveals about her so I won't make her _too _terribly OOC but I grow impatient. (He probably won't develop her character at all anyway)**


	13. Joy in Repetition

Chapter Thirteen

_**Joy in Repetition**_

_She said 'love me'--Prince_

A cocky grin graced Naruto's lips as they left the restaurant. He glanced down at Sakura, who was trying valiantly to ignore him. It was true that he'd been very bad, but then again, she was now very aware of him now. He liked to think it was an even trade.

"That was _so _good." Sakura said exuberantly. Sasuke smirked as Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know, we should split up. You guys can go get us a room--" Naruto watched as Sakura's eyes went round and large. He was aware that something had occurred to her. Something that she was keeping secret. "Scratch that. You guys will come with me while I find a club to sing in."

Naruto frowned. "Why? We can get a room. It's no problem."

Sakura shook her head. "I'd rather you stayed with me," Sakura said, placing a hand lightly on Naruto's chest. He found himself distracted by the soft heat in her eyes, knowing that he should be focusing on something important, but unable to do so.

"What's going on, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, not falling for her tricks in the least, probably because they weren't directed at him.

"Let's go, boys." Sakura said, pointedly ignoring Sasuke's comment. Naruto could tell that Sasuke wanted to argue, but, for some odd reason, he kept his mouth shut, and trailed behind Sakura like a puppy.

:::

:::

Sakura walked into the establishment and looked around. She strained her eyes to see several walnut stained tables with chairs stacked neatly upon their surfaces. The tables were arranged around the stage located in the center of the club. The floor of the stage was white and a lone light shone on top of it. A microphone stood alone near the front edge of the empty floor. Not too far away was an acoustic guitar. It gleamed with hidden music and was propped near the back of the stage. Sakura noticed that Naruto's eyes were trained upon the instrument, but before she could ask him about it they were approached by a young woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She was a petite woman; no taller than Sakura's shoulder, and yet she had the face of a porcelain doll. Her hands were small and delicate, but there was a fierceness in her eyes that told Sakura that appearances can be deceiving.

Sakura extended her hand to the woman. "My name is Nakamura Ai. I have come to inquire as to whether or not you have a need for a singer."

The woman reached out and took Sakura's hand, shaking it firmly. "I can tell you're new here, so I'll be honest with you." The woman gestured towards Naruto and Sasuke. "I don't want them in my establishment." Sakura noted that Sasuke's brow rose with disdain.

"I'm sorry. I meant no offense by bringing them in your place of business. I did not know that men weren't allowed."

"That's perfectly understandable. I just thought I'd warn you. Here near the coast we're a tad bit nicer when it comes to having men around. But the further inland you go--well, you'd better keep a close eye on your pretty boys."

Sakura quickly moved towards Sasuke and interlocked her fingers with his, squeezing tightly. She knew that his looks were a source of trouble and anger for him. Females of all ages flocked to him, trying to garner his attention simply because he was amazingly handsome. They did not see the powerful ninja, the intelligent young man, or the heart that beat behind his looks. To him, people were superficial and judgmental. He told her once that, if he had come home disfigured, the people of Konoha would not have welcomed him back as quickly as they had. It had shocked Sakura to the core, but a part of her always wondered if he were right.

"What is the problem with men?" Sakura asked, only letting curiosity show in her tone. "My lovers mean no one--"

"Lovers? They are both your lovers?"

Sakura allowed a self-satisfied smile alight her lips. "They are."

"And they are okay with sharing you?" Sakura could hear the incredulous note in the woman's voice.

"They have no choice--if it is me that they desire." The woman eyed Sakura speculatively.

"Well, Nakamura-san. That tells me that you have them well-trained." The woman said nothing for a while, but stared at Sakura contemplatively. After some time, she spoke up. "Sing me a song. I'd like to hear what you've got." Sakura inclined her head slightly and disentangled her hand from Sasuke's. She began to move forward when a hand grasped her wrist. She did not need to look back to know whom it belonged to. The rough fingers tightened for a second before slackening .

"Sing that song…you know, the one you always sing for me."

Sakura would have grimaced, but she knew she could not. Out of all her boys, Naruto was the only one who had heard her sing. Actually, Sasuke didn't even know she could until they had been given this mission. It was a talent that she hid jealously, something that she only trusted Naruto to hear. He told her that her voice reminded him of the old Greek tale that Iruka-sensei had read them once at the Academy. In it, there were women known as Sirens, thought to beckon sailors to their deaths with their beautiful voices. She smiled as she remembered the first time she'd sung for him…

:::

:::

_Flashback:_

"_Naruto, what are you doing?" _

_Naruto's head snapped up as he grinned guiltily. This did not at all alleviate the temper rising quickly to the surface of Sakura's being._

"_Um, snooping?" _

_The pink-haired girl stormed across her room, enraged to see the blonde hunched over an old shoebox full of her favorite mementos and knickknacks. Naruto was actually toying with one of the senbons from their first mission in Mist. Sakura had kept it to remember teamwork. She raised her fist to smash against Naruto's skull when his hand struck like lightning and manacled her wrist. She angrily raised the other hand to find it quickly ensnared as well._

"_Sakura," He said as she struggled to get free of him, pulling at his hands. Her wrists began to ache at the friction. "You promised you'd stop doing this."_

_Sakura, too angry to understand what he was saying, struggled to get away from him. "Sakura." Naruto said once more, his voice firm and commanding. It caught her attention, as it wasn't often that he took that tone with her. _

"_Let me go, Naruto. You had no right to go through my personal belongings!" Sakura shouted. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved in a way that caught his eye. However, he knew better than to be distracted at a time like this._

"_You're right. I didn't. I'm sorry for that, but I can't let you hit me anymore. Remember? We talked about this."_

_And she did remember the conversation. He had told her that, while he understood that most times he probably deserved the blows that she delivered, it was nonetheless disrespectful, not to mention painful. He was going to be the Hokage one day, and who would respect a leader who allowed his woman to beat him? It had been a simple argument that she found that she agreed with him. Respecting Naruto had become to power. As a man, though…well, she hadn't given him the respect he deserved. _

_Sakura stopped pulling against him and let her arms go limp. When he was sure that she was calm he released her hands, shoving his in his pockets._

"_I'm sorry." He said quietly._

"_How did you find that anyway?" Sakura would not look at him, instead to choosing to bend over to pick up the shoebox._

"_I was waiting for you to come home, and I got bored…."_

_His voice trailed off and Sakura sighed. She knew better than anyone that a bored Naruto was a dangerous one._

"_I wish" --Sakura broke off, struggling to speak with him calmly and rationally "I wish you wouldn't go through my things. Some things are personal, Naruto."_

_She said nothing more as she sat down on the bed and stared into the box. He settled himself at her side, peering over her shoulder at the contents of the box. _

"_So, what is this stuff?" He asked, reaching over to dig through the box. Sakura bit her bottom lip and clenched her fists. She concentrated on her breathing so as not to hurt the man at her side. His hand froze right before he touched some of the contents of the box. Naruto turned his head and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry." _

_Sakura nodded her head. "This is stuff that I've kept since I was eleven years old." _

"_Why would you keep things for that long?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head puzzled._

"_Memories. For me, objects have memories. I could pick up an item in this box and remember everything associated with it."_

"_Can't you do that anyway?"_

"_I suppose I could…but I don't. I use objects to help me recall things because these things are special to me. It's a little weird but--"_

"_Not weird. Just different." Sakura looked at Naruto's serious face and felt a warmth well up within her. "May I?" He asked, his hand hovering over a single sheet of paper that lay on top. Sakura nodded in acquiescence. His eyes scanned over the paper. His mouth formed circle as he realizing what he was looking at. "Is this a song?" _

"_Yes." _

_Naruto glanced at the box and saw her elegant scrawl once more. "Is that another song?" _

"_No. It's the same one." Naruto frowned. _

"_How many pages are there to this song?" _

"_About fifteen." _

_Naruto stared at Sakura, unable to say anything for a moment. Instead, he stared vacantly at the woman at his side. _

"_Fifteen pages to _one _song?" _

"_Is there a problem with that?"_

"_No." Naruto replied quickly. "Why don't you sing it for me?" _

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why are you always trying to get me to sing?"_

:::

:::

She nodded her head and attempted to gently pull away from Naruto, but he didn't let her go immediately. Instead, he whispered words so softly that, if she weren't so attuned to his voice, she would not have heard them. His whispered words brought a smile to her lips and relaxed her completely. Her feet no longer felt heavy as she made her way to stand in front of her audience. The doubts that had begun to plague her about the wisdom of taking the mission eased momentarily. She even let go of her quick decision that consisted of running away screaming madly into the night. And it was all because Naruto had been kind enough, thoughtful enough with a few words to alleviate her anxiety. And all he said was….

:::

She looked nervous as hell, Naruto noted. He took in her slightly trembling form and remembered how much she hated singing in public. He still wondered why. She was so good. It was why he suggested singing his song… well, more like 'the monstrous song.' He'd hoped that maybe she would be put at ease by it. He was right, as usual. some people believed it was the Fox's chakra that made Naruto such a great ninja, but the truth was he had a talent for reading others. He watched as her shoulders relaxed and her eyes softened. When he whispered to her, "Don't sing the _whole _song," He saw her lips quirk upward and he knew she would be fine.

And she was fine. Sakura stood upon the stage, putting a trance upon them with her melody. Sasuke's eyes stayed glued upon her during the entire thing. How was it that they had been together for so long and he had not known that she held a talent like this? Although there were things he never mentioned about himself, for some reason he just didn't think it possible for her to keep things from him. He wasn't bothered by it. In fact, he wasn't even bothered by the fact that Naruto knew and he didn't.

All he could he could think about was the two words in her song that she kept repeating over and over again. It was like he was seeing her for the first time.

He loved her.

Sure, it was something that he had known for quite some time. There would never be another woman that he trusted as implicitly as he did Haruno Sakura. She was smart and beautiful. She was talented and fiesty. She was...she was what he wanted.

It was just then that he realized how much it would hurt to not have her completely. To have her walk out of his life like nothing they had shared was important. Just the thought annoyed him to no end.

This thing that they were doing was no game. It should not have lingered on as long as it had. How long did it take for a woman to decide who it was she wanted to spend the rest of her life with?

Sasuke focused on Sakura and heard those two words over and over again. He wanted to go up to that stage and drag her off of it and take her away from here, from Naruto, from Konoha. He wanted--

He hated when he desired something so fiercely. It was so much easier to deal with anger and pain. Love was a whole new ball game that he was wondering should he still play.

Sasuke blinked when he heard the applause of the proprietor. He glanced at the woman, who lavished praise on Sakura's head. She looked rather uncomfortable about it, but given that for some reason she kept this particular talent under wraps, it was no surprise.

"That was marvelous." The woman held out her hand to Sakura, who took shaking it quickly. "My name is Akane and I'm pleased to have met you. Under normal circumstances I would give you a job right on the spot, but your talent would be wasted here near the docks. You, my dear, should go see the Mizukage."

"I'm sure the Mizukage is a very busy woman. Surely, she won't have time to see a mere singer."

"She'll make time to see you. Tell her Akane sent you and she will know why. With a voice as fine as yours, she probably won't kill your lover boys on sight."

Sakura smiled, and Sasuke realized that everything was falling into place. They would get closer to the Mizukage, and hopefully someone in Kirigakure would know a bit more of what she had planned.

:::

:::

Sasuke watched as Sakura paced back and forth in the bedroom. Naruto was lounging across the bed, looking at Sakura's legs rather than her. Sasuke himself was perched on a plush lounge chair across the room. Her constant moving was beginning to agitate him, and he was seconds away from grabbing her and holding her still. Such actions became unnecessary, when suddenly she stopped and looked back and forth between the two of them.

"I'm sure you two heard that she has sent a messenger to Kiri, and they're going to send escorts to show us the way." Sasuke grunted and Naruto nodded his head. "I need the two of you to be extra vigilant-" Sasuke snorted. Sakura frowned at him and continued speaking. "There have been too many veiled threats on the two of you since I've been here. If possible, stay near me. If not, stay out of sight."

"We can take care of ourselves, Sakura. We'll be alright." Naruto smiled at Sakura winningly. She glared at him, and it was one of those times where Sasuke was glad that most times he opted for silence. The look that she gave Naruto was positively malevolent.

"I'm sure that's what all the shinobi in Water Country thought, Naruto. But where are they now?"

"Sakura--"

"No, Naruto. No talking. No making friends. _No heroics. _These people don't give a damn how friendly you are. They don't admire your courage and determination. They look at you and see a man--and men have done a hell of a job on the women in Water Country. We are only here to gather information and then we're leaving. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"If someone needs help--"

"Naruto, don't go looking for people who need help."

"I don't! They just seem to find me!"

"Well, stay better hidden this time. Act like a ninja."

"Sakura, I will not turn my back on anyone who needs my help. That's not my ninja way and you know it."

"Naruto…" Sakura growled.

"Enough, you two." Sasuke said finally interceding. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. He knew it was because she was the team leader. She sometimes got a little pushy when she was the one in charge, but then again, this time he could see the wisdom in her words. "Naruto we have no idea what method the Mizukage used in order to set her plans in motion. It wouldn't be smart to jump into any situations blindly. And Sakura, you know better than to try force Naruto into being something he's not."

"He's going to end up getting the two of you killed, Sasuke. Is that what you want?"

Sasuke blinked and took a good look at Sakura. At a glance she looked as if she were angry, but looking at her once more he realized that she was afraid--for them.

"Sakura--" Sasuke searched his mind for something comforting to say. "You worry too much."

Sakura walked over to the bed and lay down on it. She turned away from Naruto, presenting him with her back. He draped an arm around her and pulled her up against his chest. "I don't think you two know what it would do to me if something happened to you that I could prevent."

Sasuke said nothing. He only fumed silently as Naruto got the opportunity to hold her close while he did not. Still…her eyes never left his from where he was seated, and he was unable to look away from her.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, thats it. I was exactly happy with where this ended a bunch of other stuff was supposed to happen this chapter but it didn't. But that's kind of good because I had to change things around and I have this scene that's going to happen next chapter...well I'm looking forward to writing it. Tee hee. Yeah, it took me entirely too long to update but I've been agonizing over this chapter. Nitpicking. It's what I do best. _**

**_Thanks to BlueArcticWolf & Endoh for looking over this for me. And as a bonus I have a short SakuSai below. It's not exactly an omake because I'm pretty sure omake's are a deviation from the original story. This one is not a deviation it's a what if._**

**_And so...._**

:::

:::

_If_

_Sakura_

_Chose_

_Sai…._

Sai looked up from his sketch as Sakura entered the room. She looked excited and bubbly as she approached him, sitting at his side with the happiest smile that he had ever seen grace her lips. After a chaste kiss on his cheek she pulled back and asked a question.

"Guess what?" Sai looked at her in askance and Sakura, being too giddy with excitement couldn't wait to spill her news. "We're having a baby!"

Sakura noticed immediately the second Sai smiled at her that he was hiding behind a mask. It wasn't a real smile. It was the one that he used to give all the time when they were younger. Something was wrong.

"Sai, aren't you happy?" She asked hesitantly and a bit hurt.

"Well, I was wondering about the wisdom of you procreating. Such ugliness should not be passed on to a poor, unsuspecting child. It's just not fair."

If he had not made her so angry, she would have realized that he had fallen back into another of his old habits. She would have realized that his words sounded a little hollow. But she was angry, and she didn't notice, so she struck him and left in a huff.

Sakura went in search of him sometime later, only to find him on the bridge that she had often met her team on once upon a time ago. He looked up when he saw her approach, but said nothing. And they stood like that for a while, in silence, until Sai broke it with a question.

"What if it wants to be a shinobi when it gets older? What if it turns out like me because of our training?" Sakura's eyes widened at the note of disdain in his voice when he mentioned the child turning out like him. It wasn't like him to say something so harsh about himself. It worried her. Sakura put her hands on her hips and glared at Sai.

"And what's wrong with our baby turning out like you? You're a good man, Sai. A bit annoying, but good nevertheless."

"Not really, if it hadn't been for you and Naruto--"

"Sai, you are my husband. I love you. Yes, you have a past but everyone does. What matters is who you are now, who you strive to be in the future. This," Sakura said placing a hand on her stomach. "is a good thing."

"…"

Sakura wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and held him tight. "We'll be alright, Sai. We'll be fine." Slowly, Sai wrapped his arms around her and held her just as tight because she was his lifeline, and he'd drown without her.


	14. Thieves in the Temple

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Thieves in the Temple**_

"_Voices from the sky say, 'Rely on your best friend to pull you through.'"--Prince_

_:::_

"_Bravo, child, bravo. Of course, what else is to be expected of the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage?"_

_Sakura knew then that their mission had just gone down the drain._

_:::_

The journey took longer than she expected. She was used to moving swiftly on her own power and not being carted around in a horse and carriage. She supposed it was all to be expected since she was pretending to be a civilian, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. In fact, she had expected Naruto to be the one to kick up the fuss and complain, but in actuality the two of them did a lot of griping and complaining together. She could tell that they were driving Sasuke crazy, but she just couldn't it find it in herself to care. She was bored and complaining alleviated some of her boredom. She also wanted to see how long it would take Sasuke to snap. Sakura had a feeling that was also Naruto's intention--since he happened to be eyeing Sasuke every time he said or did something the least bit annoying. It was actually fun.

"Shut up, both of you." The words were said mildly but with the utmost seriousness. Sasuke eyed them with a sharp glance, spitting fire from his slanted pupils.

'That didn't take long,' Sakura thought while smothering a wry grin.

"You're awfully bossy aren't you?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke, who in turn raised a brow at her quizzically.

"I am not going to argue with you for your amusement."

Sakura's face fell momentarily as Sasuke closed his eyes and proceeded to ignore her, then perked back up as she looked at Naruto, whose grin showed that she'd be better off talking to herself. Dejected, Sakura sat back in a huff, muttering about boys and her poor choices.

Sasuke watched her, noting how beautiful she looked; her skin shone as the sun caressed it, and her eyes snapped green fire when she was angry. He smirked.

:::

It only took three days to reach Kirigakure. It didn't look too different from any other ninja villages; massive buildings piled together to create a rather large village, but as far as the eye could see, only women were present. Sakura was glad they'd chosen to ride in a carriage for the journey, as this negated any looks or rumors of her boys.

As the carriage doors opened Sakura stepped out and took a look around. There was nothing significant to take note of in her surroundings--not nature wise. However, the building that they entered was remarkable in appearance. The walls were made of glass, and rose to a height of three stories. At a glance she could tell that it wasn't the traditional building, rather it was shaped differently. As Sakura stared at the glass she realized that it wasn't the type of glass that you could see into. It was tinted so that seeing inside was nearly impossible. As they were escorted to the doors she noted that looking from the outside in was easy enough. Sakura made a mental note to mention this information to Tsunade once she got home--it would be in her mission report but she doubted the older woman would do anything but skim the contents. One of the women turned and made an attempt to bind Sasuke. Sasuke had to work hard to keep from lashing out and harming her. It took as much skill to calm his shinobi tendencies as it had to create them. However, he allowed himself to be trussed up like a pig for slaughter, hoping Naruto wouldn't make a fuss.

"What are you doing?" The ice in Sakura's voice was so cold that the woman was startled for a moment.

"No man comes before the Mizukage without being blindfolded and bound."

"That's unnecessary. They mean her no harm." The woman opened her mouth to argue with Sakura, but an unexpected presence cut off her words.

"It's alright, Kaede." Kaede turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. All their attention was diverted to the woman who stood before them. Her hair was russet in color and her eyes were so green they put emeralds to shame. She very voluptuous, being graced with curves that would make any man's mouth water. Sakura felt very plain and dowdy standing beside her.

"You are the singer that Akane sent to me, right?"

Sakura gaped when she realized that she was looking at the Mizukage. A sharp elbow in her side made her realize that the Mizukage was expecting a reply.

"Yes, yes I am. And this is--"

"Introductions are unnecessary." The woman replied, cutting her off. "Follow me."

And they did. Kaede made sure to tell Sasuke and Naruto that they were to stay five paces behind the Mizukage and to remain silent unless spoken to. Sakura nearly shook her head, realizing that they had given the two rules that they would have the hardest time following. For one, when was Naruto ever silent? And two, Sasuke? Five paces behind someone? Letting someone think they were superior? They might as well have made a eunuch of him. It would have been easier. However, Sakura said nothing since they were behaving thus far and followed the Mizukage. Upon entering Sakura realized that the building was, indeed, shaped oddly--in a heptagon. "Lady Mizukage--"

"Yes?"

"Pardon me if I seem to be rude, but isn't it a bit odd for this building to be made of so much glass?"

She gave Sakura a winning smile. "Ah. That is a very good question. In a glass building, no one will throw stones." Sakura frowned not quite sure she understood, but the Mizukage didn't bother to explain. Instead, she continued speaking as she had said nothing out of the ordinary. "I had it built shortly after the untimely death of the Fourth Mizukage." Tears welled up in her eyes. "He was my husband, you know." Sakura put a properly sympathetic look on her face even though she was fully aware that this was the woman who had her husband killed. "That's neither here nor there, though." The leader of Water country stated as her tears instantly dried up. "The glass house is symbolic. Here is the place where we as the kunoichi of Water country can come and not judge each other, not argue, where we come to just be peaceable."

Sakura smiled. It was an idea that had a certain amount of appeal to it. Sakura had come to Water Country with the thought that the Mizukage was a bit insane, but maybe she wasn't. "I get it."

Sakura heard Naruto mutter, "You do? 'Cause I sure don't." Sakura glanced over her shoulder and glared at him while he just shrugged in return. Thankfully, the Mizukage didn't hear his words, or she decided to ignore them.

It wasn't long before they were led into the room. Sakura's eyes were immediately drawn to the white Steinway piano. It was beautiful and Sakura found herself immediately drawn to it.

"You approve, then?" The Mizukage asked. Sakura nodded slightly. "Good, then I will have someone come in and play so that you can sing for me." Sakura nodded absently and finally took time to look around her. The room was large and quite beautiful, with artifacts and weapons of ancient times and places. She glanced down the hall as she noticed quite a stir was being made outside the room. The pianist was male. People slowly gravitated into the room they were in as he settled himself on the piano stool. Sakura gestured for Naruto and Sasuke to move away from the center of the room so that attention was focused on her and not the fact that two unknown males were in the presence of the Mizukage. Once they had distanced themselves, Sakura moved towards the pianist and leaned down to his ear telling him briefly what she wanted him to play.

:::

Sakura concluded her song, well aware that the eyes of the Mizukage were filled with unshed tears, and at first, her applause was all that could be heard until she was drowned out by the kunoichi that had entered the room earlier.

"Bravo, child, bravo." She raised a delicate hand and wiped the tear that had finally broken free from her eyelids away. "Of course, what else is to be expected of the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage?" Sakura didn't bother to try to hide her expression of disbelief. Her cover was blown and she knew then that their mission had just gone down the drain. Naruto and Sasuke made an attempt to move closer to her but they stopped when she raised her hand slightly, stalling them.

"So you were aware of who I am the whole time?" Sakura asked cautiously, carefully keeping a bit of distance between her and the Mizukage.

"Of course. I know all the great kunoichi in the five shinobi nations. Actually, I've been waiting for the opportunity to speak to you."

Sakura's brow furrowed and her shoulders were taut with tension. "Speak to me? Why?"

The Mizukage didn't answer the question. Instead, she raised her hand and all the Water kunoichi left the room leaving only the Kage along with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. "I would like to speak with you privately."

Sasuke, stepped forward before Sakura could make any decisions. "No." There was no room for maneuvering in his tone. Sakura looked at Sasuke's clenched jaw and realized that the situation could go south quickly. They were fortunate that they hadn't been killed on the spot when the Kage realized who she was. It just wouldn't do for Sasuke to make the situation worse that what it already was.

"Sasuke." Sakura called his name softly, but firmly. She ensured that no emotion showed on her face once he took his eyes slightly off the Mizukage and looked at her. "The Mizukage means us no harm. Leave us." A rage so hot burned in his eyes that it nearly scalded her, but she would not yield. She could not when she feared their very lives were at stake. The silence stretched into eternity before Sasuke turned angrily and walked out without another word. She watched him until she could no longer see him, feeling a bit uneasy that two Water kunoichi followed him as he left. "Naruto, make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

Naruto left as well, but his unusual silence let her know that he agreed with Sasuke's stance on the situation. It was not safe to leave Sakura with such a powerful Kage. Yet, for some reason Sakura felt somewhat sure that because of her gender the Kage would think first before she harmed her.

"You wished to speak to me, Mizukage-sama?" Sakura asked respectfully.

"Please, call me Mei."

"Mei-sama." Sakura said, testing the name out briefly. Mei smiled at her benignly, but the smile was gone quickly as a shrewd look filled her eyes.

"I assume your mission was to discern whether or not I mean any harm to the Leaf village." Sakura didn't reply. She wasn't about to reveal the details of her mission to this woman. But the Mizukage wasn't really looking for a reply. "You can tell your Hokage that as long as she is the Kage in the Leaf village she has nothing to fear from Water Country."

"Is that a threat, Mizukage-sama?"

A small smile graced the Kage's lips. "I told you to call me Mei, and no, it is not a threat, more of a simple fact."

So in other words, Sakura summarized, it was a threat.

"What is it that you seek to accomplish by killing all the men? In the end you will only die out as a village."

"Who says I have killed all the men? Surely you have seen the male gender since you have been in Water Country."

"Very few."

"Of course very few. The men of Water Country are currently being rehabilitated. In fact, that is what I wanted to speak with you about."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I've found myself intrigued by your utter and ruthless control of several powerful shinobi. How is it accomplished? Did you use some sort of jutsu--?" Sakura stared at the woman stunned. A jutsu? To control her boys? How did she know about that anyway? Not even her closest friends knew about her relationship with her team. So that must mean-- "--a kunoichi of Water country."

Sakura blinked realizing that she had probably missed something important. "Forgive me…Mei-sama, but could you repeat that for me?"

"I want you to become a kunoichi of Water country. Of course, I'll let you bring your men with you as long as they are well-behaved. If they get out of line once they'll be sent to rehabilitation, but I'm sure a woman of your caliber would have no problem controlling what belongs to her."

Sakura, suddenly understanding what was being said to her, wondered if her day could become any odder. "You want me to defect from my village and become a kunoichi of Water?"

"Not 'defect' per se. Apply for your release from the Leaf. You don't belong there. You and your situation are more suited to Water."

"You know of my relationship with my boys."

"Yes."

"You're intrigued by it, and you wish to use it to help with your rehabilitation of your shinobi."

"Yes."

Sakura took a deep breath wondering if the woman would find her explanation acceptable--or even if she would understand it.

"Mei-sama, there is no great secret to my situation. You want to know what I used to 'control' them? It is quite simply love. I love them all. I love them more than I love my own life."

"Love?" Mei snorted. "You simply love them? If that is all you're using, little girl, then let me assure you that your house of cards will fall. Love will never be enough for a man. They don't really understand it. Power, strength. These are things that they understand and relate to. If you don't exercise your power over them, I assure you, you'll regret it. In fact, if you accept my offer I can promise you that you will never have to worry about them leaving you again."

Sakura stared at Mei. There was a wealth of pain behind those words, as well as a healthy dose of anger. However, the woman before her was voicing her very fears: that Sakura would not be able to keep her boys from leaving her. The Mizukage was holding a delectable forbidden fruit right before her lips and daring her to take a bite. She could keep them all. There would never be a need to choose. She could love them all freely and forever here, in Water Country.

But that would be selfish and unfair to them. Could she really push aside their feelings, their wants and desires just because she didn't want to choose? The fact that she was thinking about it made her feel like a horrible person--especially since she knew that as long as they lived here in Water Country where the leader was a known to despise men, that at any moment their freedom and lives could be forfeit.

"Mei-sama, I--"

Mei raised a hand silencing her words. She looked around her carefully studying the room. Suddenly three shuriken were in her hand, flying towards the floor. The floor immediately moved, revealing her two shinobi.

"You're kidding me." Sakura whispered, realizing they used the childish cloak of invisibility technique.

"I told you that wouldn't work you idiot!"

"You went along with it! Don't call me an idiot! Idiot!"

The duo glared at each other and then turned away pouting. A part of Sakura was glad to see them arguing again. It meant they were on friendly terms, right? Still, their friendship was neither here nor there. They had just been discovered spying on a private conversation with the Mizukage. And to make matters worse, this was just the kind of discussion she didn't want them privy to. Of course her feelings at the moment didn't matter because they had a very pissed off Mizukage to deal with. Sakura moved quickly, watching the older woman tremble with rage. Sakura positioned herself in between the boys and the Mizukage, hoping to stop the battle she could feel brewing.

"My apologies, Mei-sama, for their impudence. They were only worried for my safety."

"Your safety?" The Mizukage asked, looking at her inquiringly. "Do they not know who you are? Whom you trained under?"

Sakura blushed at the blatant admiration that she heard in the woman's voice. Yes, she liked to think that after all this time she was powerful in her own right, however, she wasn't cocky enough to say that she could overpower a Kage. Sasuke and Naruto knew this as well, but apparently their worry for her overpowered their ability to think properly.

"They are well aware of whom I trained under but that does not mean they won't worry."

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke and Naruto, realizing that they were being very quiet. Naruto seemed to be trying to communicate to her with his eyes, but she couldn't tell what he wanted. It was times like this she wished they'd taken up Ino's offer of a mind communication jutsu.

"Nonetheless, an insult of this magnitude will not be tolerated." With a snap of her fingers four ANBU operatives filled the room.

"Wait," Sakura said, looking around while trying to calm herself. "What's happening? What are you going to do?"

A strange glint lit the woman's eyes as she replied to Sakura's question. "What _you _should have done long ago." Sakura swallowed harshly and asked one final question.

"And that is?"

"Break them."

Sakura's body moved on its own. Her only thought, her only concern was to protect the lives of the men she loved more than anything in this world. However, the Mizukage prevented that from happening. As quickly as the ANBU appeared to restrain Naruto and Sasuke several more appeared to restrain Sakura. She turned her hard stare to the Mizukage, who only looked back at her calmly. She turned her head to see Naruto watching her intensely. It seemed he was waiting for her to make the first move. Sasuke, on the other hand was glaring at the Mizukage with all of the wrath and power of the Uchiha Clan. His guards struggled to keep him contained.

"This is how you recruit people into your village? This is how you treat me and mine? Is this how you win over your people? By a show of force? You claim that women can run these lands better and yet you are acting just like the men you despise. Water country will be no different than what it was before; a place of slaughter and hatred."

The Mizukage raised a brow at her incredulously. "I shall allow your insult to pass because I understand that you are simply worried for you little men." Sakura's throat burned to tell her that her actions were no different from Naruto and Sasuke's. Fear drove her to speak out, to protect them, but she swallowed her words knowing that this was a delicate game that could still be played with diplomacy and not force. "You do not yet understand that you could be so much better without them or with them under some form of…control."

"You do not control the ones you love!" Sakura snapped.

"No, no you don't." The Mizukage agreed. "But you protect them even if it means protecting them from themselves."

"People have to make their own mistakes."

"Yes, and we women of Water have made the mistake of allowing men to rule this land, but we will make that mistake no longer. Besides, you worry needlessly. I have no intention of hurting your lovers. However, they will be put to a test."

"I have not agreed to any such thing."

"I am not asking for your agreement. You will sit and you will watch, and when we are done I will let you go. Unless, of course, you or your _men _do something foolish." She paused for a moment to study Sakura's face. "Though, I have no worries for you. You seem like a smart girl, Haruno Sakura. Your men, on the other hand…."

Sakura heard a low growl come from Naruto's direction. She shot him a glance, quelling any words that might have sprung from his lips. The Kage had promised to let them go after this test. Sakura would not let them get hurt. She couldn't. They would pass the test and the hightail it out of here and back to the safety of Konoha. Sakura sighed, resigned.

"What do you have planned?"

The Mizukage smiled.

:::

Sakura found herself led to an arena reminiscent of the one where the chuunin exams were held in Leaf. The only difference was that the place where the Mizukage was stationed held a long walkway that allowed a user to get a closer look at the fight. It looked dangerous walking onto it, as it had no rails of any kind, and although it was clearly supported underneath it still filled Sakura with dread. The stadium was full of women--kunoichi and civilians alike, and Sakura realized then that the Mizukage had this situation planned for quite some time. Perhaps since she had stepped foot in Water Country. The roar of the crowd was almost deafening. She gazed around at all the people then into the bottom of the arena.

There was to be a fight. Nothing too extravagant, with no ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu only.

The Mizukage allowed her to watch as they prepared Sasuke and Naruto for the fight. They were stripped of their shirts and their bodies were covered in oil until they glistened with it. Their muscles gleamed and glistened in the sunlight, and Sakura had found herself hard pressed not to break free from those who held her captive and run her hands over the smooth hard planes of Sasuke's chest. Naruto gleamed in that same delicious way, doubling that age old desire to touch.

Once they had been prepped, she was hauled away from them to where she was now. And so, she sat silently at the Mizukage's right side and waited for the match to begin. Well…she tried to wait silently, but she was too filled with questions. Questions that needed to be answered because she had to _know_ that they would get away safely.

"We are to be let go…as soon as the fight is finished?" A part of her told her that she shouldn't be so worried about the upcoming fight. Naruto and Sasuke fought all the time. It was nothing unusual for them to try to kill each other, but still it did not sit right with her. Escape was in the forefront of her mind, but, with this many people watching their every move, it was impossible.

"Yes." The Mizukage lazily replied.

"What is the purpose of this fight?"

"I wish to see which of these men is more worthy of you."

"And how is this an answer to the insult that they supposedly gave you?"

"An answer? To an insult?"

Sakura knew then that the Mizukage had counted on the fact that Naruto and Sasuke would act rashly and come to her aid even though she had no need of it. She had it planned all along. She had played them like a violin, and they had danced merrily to her tune.

Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip as she reviewed the few words she had exchanged with Sasuke before she was torn from his presence.

"_You gave us up. We could have fought them and we could have won but you just…gave up." _

There was no accusation in his voice, no malice, no hatred and that terrified her more than any amount of hatred and malice could. He was so calm, her Sasuke. And at first she was disconcerted and bewildered and had no idea how to answer him, so she replied,

"_Perhaps I could have fought and fought hard, but in the end she wouldn't have gotten what she wanted and if she does not get what she wants then we will all die. She is a Kage, Sasuke. It's best to remember that. Put on a show for her Sasuke. Show her whatever it is that she needs to see."_

"_I would rather die than put on an exhibition for her."_

"_Why die? Why can't you, for once, just be what I need?" He turned his face away from her imploring glance._

"_And if I do, in the end, what's in it for me?" _

His eyes burned in a light that she'd never seen before. It was as if he was hinging his entire decision upon her answer. When she failed to give him one, he turned away in disgust. Naruto was silent during this whole exchange, making Sakura pause in confusion, especially since Naruto always had words of reassurance and comfort. She needed those words from his lips, but he said nothing, and she was alone. More alone than she had felt on this entire trip.

Sakura snapped out her daze as the roar of the crowd grew to deafening proportions. Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke were being led into the arena. They walked in slowly, never once looking in her direction. Their eyes were locked on each other, lightning blue clashing with midnight black. Sakura frowned, noticing that not only did the boys sheen with oily light, but the entire ring of the arena had taken on that same shine.

Sakura wished that she could be close to them because the tension between the two of them was so thick that it would snap at any moment. Unbeknownst to her, she had risen to her feet. An arm shot out and prevented further movement.

"This is not your fight, Haruno Sakura. Sit down and let them show their skill, their worth. Let them show that they are worthy of being called yours."

"You think that I have not seen them fight before? I have been on a team with these men since childhood. I know them. I know what they're capable of.

"But do you know what they are capable of when it comes to having the main position in your heart?" Sakura blinked, surprised at the question. "Why don't we see? Shall we?"

At this Sakura had no words.

:::

A sneer graced Sasuke's lips as he walked into the arena. He glanced around briefly at the women who were screaming and yelling for blood. And then he gazed at Naruto.

They had been told this is a fight, a fight for the woman that they loved. If they truly loved her then they should be willing to fight for her to stay by her side. They were to attack each other like animals to claim the title of worthy mate. The terms of the fight suggested that death was not an unheard of ending for one of them. Naruto's voice jerked Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"You know, this is the first time you've actually not wanted to fight me. Normally, by now you would have attacked. Why is that? I know you're angry at me. You don't want me with her. So why not fight?"

"What's wrong with you? You know me better than that. I refuse to put on a show because someone else demands it. I am not a circus attraction."

"And yet you are undoubtedly a freak."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the insult. Something was wrong with Naruto. He was not behaving in his normal fashion. He was a peacekeeper. He didn't go around provoking fights--not anymore at least. Sasuke's mind ran through the possibilities of what could be the problem with his old friend. Slowly, the answer began to come to him. He had noticed a shift in Naruto's behavior once they had begun putting this ridiculous oil on his body. He began to wonder if that was it.

Sasuke began to grind his teeth together. This would not do. It wouldn't do at all. They needed to get the oil off of them. Sasuke's fingers flew into a jutsu. A water based spray would get off at least part of it. However, the young Uchiha was in shock to find that not only was he unable to create even the tiniest spurt of water, his hands had triggered a violent reaction from Naruto. Before he had time to blink, the Jinchuuriki was attacking him full force.

"Listen to me, you idiot." His words only seemed to infuriate Naruto. Sasuke found himself unable to use any more words. He could only focus on the fight that was at hand. Grimly Sasuke determined that he would have to end the match quickly before Naruto lost control of himself.

"Naruto, listen to me. If you care anything about our friendship--"

"According to you, we have no friendship."

Sasuke snarled at Naruto as his words came back to haunt him. He threw a hit at the blond shinobi's mid-section, landing a hit but was unable to block the one that was aimed for his face. Upon connection, Sasuke felt blood trickle out of his mouth.

:::

Something was wrong. Sakura could sense it. Their movements--Sasuke's in particular, weren't right. Sasuke always seemed just as confrontational as Naruto, but it appeared as if Sasuke was being beat back. Why?

She would not say that Sasuke and Naruto were evenly matched. Naruto beat Sasuke hands down. However, that did not mean that Sasuke didn't give as good as he got.

"What did you do to them?" Sakura asked the Mizukage. Silence was her only answer. The woman's eyes never left the arena so Sakura repeated the question. "What did you do to them?"

"Did you know that oil is flammable?"

Sakura's mind faltered at her words. What did that have to do with anything? Sakura's thoughts scrambled madly, trying to put together the clues she had been given. Her mind drifted to the oil that Sasuke and Naruto had been coated in earlier.

"What are you planning?" Sakura asked with her eyes wide and her hands slightly trembling.

The Mizukage rose slowly and moved towards the edge of the walkway, and Sakura realized that she had reason earlier to not like that walkway.

"The whole arena is coated in oil." Sakura noticed the match in her hands that she lit. "Let's see if they burn." Mei tossed the match into the arena and at first Sakura didn't worry about it. Surely, the match would blow out as the pressure from the air hit it as it went down…but such was not the case. It continued to burn as if oblivious that it should have gone out.

Sakura jumped to her feet and her fingers quickly flew into a simple water jutsu with the intention of extinguishing the flames but found that she was unable to perform any jutsu. Sakura looked into the eyes of the Mizukage and found the woman staring at her expectantly. Waiting, watching to see what she would do and suddenly she knew that this was no test for Naruto and Sasuke. It was a test specifically for her. To see what she would do when the lives of those she loved was in danger. Would she sit back idly and watch them die? Or would she do something...perhaps put herself at risk in order to save them? It was a question of what sort of woman she was. And so Sakura's eyes narrowed as she then made a decision. She pulled her shirt over her head and jumped off the platform in the direction of the small flame that burned ever so brightly. Thankfully, she was still able to use chakra and she manipulated it to give her an extra boost of speed on her way down. Her eyes never left that match as she steered herself closer and closer to it. It almost seemed to be falling in slow motion, like snowflakes on a cold, winter day. Finally, reaching the side of the flame she wrapped it in her shirt, extinguishing it quickly. She frowned, wondering why it extinguished so easily when a simple gust of wind wouldn't do the trick.

She was unable to think any further on the subject as she had run into a small problem. How was she to stop herself from plummeting to her death? The solution was a simple one. Sakura's mouth opened and she yelled the name of the one she knew without a doubt would rescue her.

"_Sasuke!" _

For a moment, her heart calmed because she knew within seconds she would find herself wrapped safely in Sasuke's embrace. Then a sudden sense of dread filled her. Sakura turned her head slightly and saw another match following in her wake. Sakura stared into the brilliance of death that awaited her team and did the only thing she had ever known to do. She called him.

"_NARUTO!"_

Because while she trusted Sasuke to save her…she trusted Naruto to save them all.

* * *

_A/N: My thanks to Endoh and BlueArcticWolf for betaing this for me. And once again another 'not quite an omake'. _

* * *

If…

Sakura…

Chose…

Naruto….

Sakura stared down into the contents on her lap in dismay. That man of hers was one piece of work.

"Hopefully, you can understand our concern, Haruno-"

"Uzumaki. It's Uzumaki now. Surely you remember it. It's why you came to me in the first place."

"Of course, of course." Homura muttered.

Sakura sighed. "I understand your concern, and it will be dealt with quickly. Thank you both for bringing it to my attention."

Sakura rose to her feet and the duo followed suit. She led the elder council out of her home with them not doubting her self-confidence in handling the situation. However, once the door closed Sakura smacked herself on the face.

What the hell was wrong with Naruto? Sakura shook her head in dismay as she awaited his arrival home. Which--

Sakura turned her head at the sound of the door softly closing.

"_Sakura," _She head her name whispered. "_Are they gone yet?"_

"Yes, Naruto, they're gone. You can stop hiding now."

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. His face held a sheepish grin that Sakura still found exasperating and adorable all at once.

"I wasn't hiding. I was testing my ninja skills."

"Mmm. Hmm. Sure you were, Hokage-sama."

Naruto beamed at the use of his title. "Naruto, we need to talk."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and followed Sakura as she left the room. "About what?" Naruto suddenly found a package shoved into his hands. He looked down at the contents, confused at first and then gleeful. "Hey! They finally arrived! Did you look at it Sakura? Isn't it great?"

"It's horrendous, and you know it. You are not getting away with it."

"Aw, Sakura."

"No, Naruto. I put up with it for years during our childhood. I draw the line here. They're going in the trash."

"Sakura, you know it's my signature. Everyone will know who I am if--"

"Naruto, you're the Hokage. Your face is on a freakin' mountain. Everyone _already _knows who you are. There's no need for anything extra."

"But, Sakura--"

"No."

"Just for a few days?" Naruto pouted at her and Sakura found herself relenting. Damn him for being so cute.

"Fine! Just for a few days, and then it goes in the trash."

Sakura found herself swept up into Naruto's arms immediately. "I love you so much, woman." Sakura blushed, still loving to hear him say those words. She snuggled a little closer to him and knew he was grinning when she made her final statement.

"Who the hell did you get to dye the Hokage robes orange?"


	15. Pink Cashmere

_**Chapter Fifteen **_

**_Pink Cashmere_**

_"You've got to know how I feel about you, how I always want you near."-Prince_

The trip home was made in silence. The tension was so thick she could feel is pressing down heavily upon her…so much so that she almost couldn't breathe. Sakura had tried to talk to Naruto and Sasuke about the recent events, but Sasuke held fast to his reticence and Naruto changed the subject with a smile that was decidedly false.

Her mind drifted back to the arena in Water Country. Sasuke had told her later that the Mizukage had put something in the oil that prevented them from using any jutsu and the Mizukage confirmed it…although she still wasn't sure what was done to her….

Apparently the Mizukage had a purpose, twisted it though it may be. She told Sakura had they been unable to break free of the jutsu she had placed on them, then neither would have been worthy of her.

As it was, both broke free of it the minute they realized she was in danger.

Sasuke came dashing to her rescue, plucking her from mid air…yet he was unable to do anything about the fire that came hurtling towards them. As it fell closer to them, it grew to a size that made Sakura realize that death was imminent. Of course, by then she had forgotten her wild cry to Naruto. Suddenly Naruto was by their side…well Naruto and a clone. The clone quickly snatched her, moving her quickly to safety while the real Naruto looked at Sasuke grimly who nodded in return.

As she watched that exchange while she was literally dragged away by Naruto's clone, she realized that they intended to die. Sasuke was fire and lightning based in his jutsu and Naruto's wind jutsu would do very little against the flames that were threatening to consume them all.

Sakura thought to reason with the Naruto clone, but she didn't have time for the argument that would ensue. It was like a domino effect. With a swift punch she dispelled Naruto's clone and went charging back towards them. Naruto, upon gaining the memories of his clone, yelled furiously. Sasuke, once he had learned what enraged Naruto, abandoned Naruto and went to intercept Sakura with the hopes of getting her to safety if Naruto's jutsu didn't work.

Soon thereafter, she found herself locked in Sasuke's arms. She yelled and raged at Sasuke to let her go, that they had to go back to Naruto and help him. Fear and not logic had invaded her mind. What would she do if she lost Naruto? He had come to mean too much to her now to lose him this way.

However, she had worried for naught. Naruto used his Typhoon Water Vortex to counter the technique, effectively saving them.

Afterwards, Sakura recalled looking up at the Mizukage and seeing a speculative look upon her face as she gazed at Naruto. It made her blood run cold, but what was worse was the words that the woman said to her as she left,

"Should you ever decide to be a real kunoichi and keep all"- her eyes went from Naruto to Sasuke. "that belongs to you, know that Water will give you refuge should you seek it."

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't said much to her since.

:::

Sakura walked through the gates of the Leaf Village and let out a relieved breath. It was good to be home. The air was sweeter, the grass was greener-and it held two men that she had missed sorely.

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared, quickly muttering excuses to escape her company. It was definitely an escape. She had never, ever in her life seen Naruto so desperate to escape her, and it made a knot form in her stomach. She was used to Sasuke running from her. It wasn't unusual. She wouldn't say it didn't hurt, but she was honestly almost numb to some things when it came to Sasuke. It was just who he was and she accepted that. Naruto, on the other hand, should have just stabbed a knife in her heart. It would have hurt less.

Sakura shook her head to try to clear it of thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke. Instead, she began thinking of how the hell she was supposed to put all the events into a mission report and not out her relationship with all her boys. It was then that she realized that she was going to have to speak to Kakashi. He was good at skirting the truth and not outright lying. Though, he did lie quite frequently for the sheer fun of it…. Still, she didn't feel right not telling the Hokage the whole story. There were things that the woman needed to know pertaining to the village. When it all boiled down to it, her loyalty was to Konoha first and her boys second. Kakashi would understand this, and he would be able to help her come up with a solution.

Her feet somehow automatically led her to Kakashi's door. She didn't remember knocking however, the door swung open…and there he was. All five feet eleven inches of him. He wasn't bare-chested, or even remotely revealing any skin. He didn't need to be. He was delectable enough fully clothed. His eye lazily traveled up and down her body, drinking her in slowly, savoring her with his eye. Sakura shivered as if he had touched her.

"You're home." Kakashi said, stating the obvious. Sakura nodded. Kakashi took one look at her face and knew something was wrong. It was in the way she held herself. Her posture was awful and while her eyes lightened when they saw him they still held shadows in them. He didn't like it. Not one bit. "Something's bothering you. No one is hurt?"

"No, we all made it back fine."

"I don't like the look on your face." He then extended his hand, grabbing her chin and turning her face from side to side. Sakura's eye twitched throughout his examination.

"Kakashi…I understand your concern…but are you going to let me in or not?"

"Hmm. I was leaning towards not but maybe if you ask nicely…."

Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm leaving." She hadn't even turned before Kakashi snatched her up into his arms and buried his head in her neck. Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She had missed being in his arms, him holding her tight, and murmuring nonsense to her was one of the highlights of her life. Kakashi silently led her inside and she settled herself on his couch. He made an attempt to grab her and place her in his lap but she artfully evaded him.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"My mission."

"Sakura, you know that's confidential information."

"Even if you're involved?" Kakashi blinked, confused.

"Why would I be involved?"

"That's confidential information," Sakura retorted, and Kakashi chuckled in response. She hadn't expected that. She had quickly prepared herself for an argument. Anger was simmering just below the surface of her benevolent facade waiting to be released. With his laughter, he reminded her of who he was and who she was with. She didn't argue with Kakashi, no one did. The man ran circles around everyone with clever word play and distractions. He won all of his arguments without ever raising his voice or giving away more than he meant to. In fact, he often chose to tease Sakura until she was rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Okay, Sakura. Point taken. What's going on?"

"Our relationship isn't a secret."

"…what?"

"There are people in other countries that know about us…which means-"

"There are spies in Leaf."

"Yes."

"We have to go to the Hokage immediately and tell her."

"And tell her about us?"

"Sakura, there are more important things than us."

Sakura nodded her head agreeing with him. "I just wanted to clear it with you first before I did anything."

Kakashi paused. "Why me? Didn't you talk to Naruto and Sasuke about this?" Sakura shook her head and looked away from him. "Why, Sakura?"

"They're not happy with me right now, Kakashi. Let's leave it at that."

Kakashi stared at her for a moment or two then nodded. "Let's go."

:::

"Sakura would you mind explaining to me why you brought Kakashi here with you?"

"He's here for verification of what I'm about to tell you."

"Why would he-?"

"If you'll give me the opportunity I'll explain." Tsunade saw the severity of Sakura's expression and had a feeling that she wasn't going to like whatever it was she was about to be told. Still, she nodded her head and waved them both into chairs. Kakashi took a seat but Sakura decided to remain standing.

"On my mission to Water Country I discovered that the Mizukage has indeed rid the hereself of the majority of the men in her village. I spoke with her directly, Tsunade-sama. She knew exactly who I was."

"Your cover was blown," Tsunade said with a frown.

"Yes, and I have a feeling that is why we're still alive."

"Explain."

"She has much respect for you, Hokage-sama, as you are the first ever female Hokage. She wanted you to know that Leaf has nothing to fear from her…as long as you retain the title of Hokage." Tsunade frowned at this but encouraged Sakura to continue. "She believes that, given my situation, I am a kunoichi better suited for Water country than Leaf."

"Your situation?"

"I'm dating several men simultaneously."

The Hokage had heard her student wrong. At least that's what she had thought until she saw the no nonsense expression on Sakura's face. Tsunade realized that she had been wrong about Sakura. She had assumed that she was cheating on Sai with Sasuke but apparently such wasn't the case. Then it dawned on Tsunade that Sakura had said she was dating 'several men'.

"Who are the other men, Sakura? I already know about Sai and Sasuke. Who are the others?"

"Hatake Kakashi as well as Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade stared at Sakura in stunned silence. "She told me that I could take my men and bring them to Water country. She would willingly accept our relationship there if we left Leaf. However, the problem comes in because I never told her or anyone of my arrangement with my boys. So the logical conclusion is that there are spies within the village."

"I see." Sakura could hear barely contained fury within her voice. "Tell me, Sakura. How did you come up with this arrangement?"

"She didn't." Kakashi interjected, speaking for the first time. "It was something we all agreed upon long ago."

"You all agreed to become Sakura's reverse harem?" The disbelief was evident in her tone-especially since Team Seven was full of men with a lot of pride. The thought that they would all share one woman was inconceivable.

"Of course not. We're all dating her simultaneously but in the end she will chose the one she desires the most."

"I see." Tsunade said and then slowly turned to look at Sakura. "And you agreed to this nonsense?"

"I-"

"What the hell were you thinking? I mean, I expect some stupid stuff like this from the others but I expect _you_ to be the voice of reason Sakura."

"I-"

"No. I will hear none of it." Tsunade snarled angrily. Sakura internally sighed, wondering why she had asked the question if she really didn't want an answer. "You will choose someone and you will choose someone soon before the whole damn village finds out and labels you some sort of whore." Sakura flinched at the use of the word. She was certain that would be what people thought of her. That she was not only being selfish by taking Konoha's most eligible bachelors, but she was also being a whore and sleeping with them all. That wasn't the case, but Sakura knew well what gossip-mongers were like. Her reputation could be in the toilet before she could even blink. It was something she hadn't thought of before and it made her more than a little upset. But still….

"Lady Tsunade, it's not as simple as that. I can't just choose-"

"How long have you been dating them Sakura? I know you've been with Sai at least a year. How long have you been dating them all?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and found herself unable to make eye contact with her Kage.

"That's what I thought. You have had plenty of time to decide between them all. I will not allow you to tie up the love lives of some of the most important men in this village. Do you even realize who you are dating?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"No, I don't think you do. Get the hell out of my office, Sakura. Don't come back until you've settled this bull-shit."

Sakura flinched, but nodded her head excepting her teacher's words.

:::

Sakura and Kakashi walked quietly back to Kakashi's apartment. Sakura found herself unable to engage in conversation after the one she just had with her teacher. It was all coming to an end. She was going to have to choose. Sakura sighed. She had known this moment was coming. She had just hoped to put it off a while longer.

She followed Kakashi back into his apartment with her head bowed, looking like a kicked puppy. The door had barely closed when Sakura said, "I should probably go home."

"You would leave me soon after just coming home?" Kakashi inquired. Sakura raised her head. The words had been said curiously, but she knew Kakashi well enough to know that he was not pleased with her words.

Sakura's green eyes met Kakashi's, and Kakashi frowned to see them filled with tears. "Sakura…." Kakashi moved to pull her into his arms. "This wasn't your fault. It wasn't your idea. It was ours. I apologize for not saying more to the Hokage about it. I was just shocked that she was forcing this upon you so soon."

"That's just it, Kakashi. She's right. Despite the fact it wasn't my idea, I went along with it and I let the whole thing drag out. I should have chosen by now."

"Think about it logically, Sakura. We've only been dating a year. If you divide that by four people technically you've only been dating us each about three months. That's hardly enough time to make a decision."

Sakura pulled away from Kakashi and stared at him incredulously. "That's ridiculous."

"It makes perfect sense-and you know it."

"Kakashi, whether it makes perfect sense…or not it still doesn't change the fact that I have to choose."

"She didn't give you a specific time."

"She said soon."

"Yes, she said 'soon' and time is relative."

Sakura reluctantly found her lips quirking upwards as she realized who she was talking to about _time_ of all things. "You are so going to get me in trouble."

"See, that's the problem, Sakura. If you stop doing things in a timely fashion, people will eventually stop expecting you to. And when you do something on time people will appreciate it more." Sakura's mouth dropped open at the insane words coming forth from his mouth. "Broaden your horizons. Join me in irritating the world."

Sakura felt a laugh bubbling up somewhere within her. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kakashi's lone eye took on a lecherous look. "I can think of a few things."

"I'm sure you can." Sakura said drolly.

It was shortly after she uttered those words that Sakura realized that Kakashi had managed with just a few odd sentences to make her feel a whole lot better than she had when she first returned to his apartment. Had he always been like that? She wondered.

Sakura sighed and watched as Kakashi moved away from her and into the kitchen to make her something to eat.

There were some things in life that you fight for, Sakura realized, but there were others that you just didn't. Sometimes you just had to accept the punches that were thrown your way-and Sakura decided right then and there to accept that she had been officially wrapped around Kakashi's little finger. She wasn't entirely unhappy about it.

:::

Sakura had holed herself up in Kakashi's apartment-especially once she found out that Sai was out on a mission. She wasn't exactly avoiding Naruto and Sasuke, she just didn't want to deal with them at the moment. Although, if she was honest with herself she'd admit that avoiding was exactly what she was doing.

It was a bit awkward being in his apartment since they spent the majority of their time together in hers. Still, she liked seeing Kakashi move around in his own environment. Sakura smirked as images of national geographic popped into her head.

"Ka-ka-shi." Sakura said peering over said man's shoulder while he cleaned out his closet.

"Mmm," He grunted, not really listening to her. Sakura frowned and pinched his arm in order to get his attention. "Is there any reason why you're inflicting violence upon my person?" Kakashi murmured, still working.

"Let's go somewhere."

Kakashi paused and looked at her questioningly. "Where?"

"I just want to take you somewhere."

"You haven't been back in the village long enough to have cabin fever. What's going on?"

"Does something have to be wrong? Maybe I just want to steal you away for a while."

Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I can certainly understand that." Kakashi groaned when Sakura punched him in the shoulder.

"Come on, Kakashi. Whaddyasay?"

Kakashi gazed into Sakura's eager face and found himself reluctantly smiling. "Okay. Go grab some stuff for a couple of days—" Kakashi burst out laughing when Sakura walked over and pulled a bag out from under his bed. "Been planning this for a while, eh?" He asked once he had recovered. Sakura nodded her head.

"Okay let me—"

Sakura then pulled out another bag to which Kakashi responded by pulling her into his arms causing them both to topple over. Sakura laughed as their limbs tangled together. She laid her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart before raising her head.

"Can we go now?"

"Where, exactly, are we going?"

"No questions. No questions. Let's just go." Sakura then rolled off Kakashi and gave him a hand so he could rise to his feet quickly.

:::

She was nervous. He could tell by the way she moved that something was weighing on her mind. They stayed close to each other as they traveled, not wanting to be apart any more than necessary. They were still in Konoha but not in an area that he found himself going to very often.

Regardless, he stopped questioning her. That only seemed to increase her anxiety level. He thought it was kind of nice, though, her planning all this for them to spend a little time together.

After a short while of traveling she led him into a small clearing. Kakashi looked around, noting that the area was rather picturesque.

"Where are we?"

Sakura turned around and looked at him then and Kakashi knew that whatever she was going to say was going to be big. "This is my land."

"Your land…"

"Yes, I've saved all my life for this land. I found it when I was little. I'd sneak away whenever I could to play here. I used to make my mother so angry. I can't tell you how many spankings I got disappearing here." Sakura glanced around.

"It's beautiful."

"This is where I've always wanted to raise my family."

Kakashi felt his pulse start racing. Was she…no, she couldn't be.

"Kakashi...I've given it some thought and I've made a decision."

.

.

.

.

.

If

Sakura

Chose

Kakashi…..

Kakashi swung open the door to his apartment to find Sakura looking like a drowned rat outside his door. He briefly thought about teasing her about this but since broken bones were so last Tuesday, he decided to leave well enough alone. Instead, he waved her inside, frowning inwardly as her clothes sloshed on the way in.

"You're going to have to shower and change."

"Change into what? You know we hardly spend time in your apartment so I don't have any clothes here." Sakura began removing her top and tossing it on the floor in the entryway so as not to track water any further than she already had. Kakashi walked over and immediately picked up her top and waited with his hand outstretched while she removed her shorts. Sakura took off her shorts and threw them in Kakashi's face, chuckling at the glare he sent way. "You know you love it." Sakura said cheekily. "So what am I changing into?"

Sakura shivered briefly still clad in her wet underwear.

"Go grab one of my T-shirts out of my top drawer. You can wear that until I get your clothes washed and dried."

Sakura grinned at the prospect of wearing one of Kakashi's shirts. Whenever she wore something of his it reminded her of the great height. His shirts always fell well below her knees. It was practically a dress. So Sakura moved swiftly into Kakashi's bedroom and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a plain black shirt and was just about to close the drawer when she noticed a wisp of black lace. Upon further inspection she noticed that he was keeping some woman's panties in his drawer. Sakura saw red. In fact, she was seconds away from destroying his entire bedroom when she looked at the underwear a little closer…only to find that they were _her _underwear. She had been searching for that particular pair for months. She had even mentioned to Kakashi a time or two that they were missing!

So Sakura marched towards Kakashi's laundry room to find him just walking out. Sakura began waving her underwear in front of his face like a flag.

"And just what is this, Kakashi?"

"…Underwear."

"Yes, underwear! _My_ underwear to be precise. Why do you have it?" Sakura began tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him to explain.

"Sakura…" Kakashi began. He took a step forward closing the distance between. Leaning down so that his masked lips brushed against hers he whispered, "Don't you remember that time when we…" A blush stained Sakura's cheeks at the words that he began to whisper in her ear. "And then we…." Sakura's pulse sped up, and her palms damped at the graphic description that Kakashi was whispering. "And because you-"

"Okay! Okay! I remember! No need to say anymore." Sakura said stepping back quickly.

"You sure? Because I have no problems with refreshing your memory."

"I'm sure you don't." Sakura said dryly, even though her body was aching in places that she wasn't going to mention.

Kakashi looked up and down, noticing that she was still in her wet undergarments. "You're going to catch a cold if you don't get out of those clothes. Here let me help you." Kakashi took a step forward but Sakura hastily stepped back.

"No, it's okay. I got it." Sakura said knowing that second he touched her the whole situation was going down the drain.

"Okay. Go shower then…just know your underwear is clean. If you decide to put them on again then I'll…"

Sakura dashed away from Kakashi and didn't stop running until she had locked herself in the shower. She heard Kakashi's laughter in her wake and grimaced at her behavior.

After her shower Sakura knew she was going to regret it in the morning since she was so tired…but she put the underwear on.

_**My thanks to Endoh and BlueArcticWolf for helping me with this.**_


	16. Sometimes it Snows in April

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Sometimes it snows in April**_

_"But all good things, they say, never last." -Prince_

"Kakashi…I've given it some thought, and I've made a decision." Sakura looked down at the ground and then up into Kakashi's eyes that happened to be staring at her intently. She let out a nervous chuckle and moved a little closer to Kakashi. "But first, I'd like your permission to do something."

Kakashi frowned and his brow furrowed in confusion. Since when did Sakura ask for permission for anything? He was used to her coming to him for advice-that wasn't uncommon-but the word 'permission' only served to fill him with dread. "Permission?"

"Yes…permission." Sakura reached out and took Kakashi's hand in hers. His hand automatically wrapped around hers soaking in her warmth. She pulled their hands close to her so that it rest against her rapidly beating heart. She squeezed his hand tightly, almost desperately. "I need you to hear me out, Kakashi, before you make any decisions. Can you do that for me?"

"Why do I feel like if I say yes I'll regret it?"

"I'm hoping you won't, but I'm sure you will." Green eyes stared into Kakashi's imploringly and Kakashi felt himself sigh. He didn't like this idea of a proposal that he might regret, but since when has ever been able to deny Sakura anything? He was certain her words had to be important to her if she was willing to risk saying something that wouldn't please him. So he pulled his hands away from her grasp and placed them lightly on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I won't run, Sakura. You know me better than that."

Sakura nodded her head as if to reassure herself. "Kakashi…I want to be your wife. I want us to get married." Kakashi felt pleasure rush through his veins at the declaration, but one look at Sakura's face let him know that it was far too soon to feel any elation. "I also want Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai to be my concubines."

Kakashi felt all his breath leave his body at her words. He was certain he looked foolish as his eye bulged out of his head, but it wasn't something that he could help. Did she really just ask him to be a part of a reverse harem? Surely not. Admittedly, Sakura was a little crazy, but she wasn't _that _crazy, so that must mean that he heard her wrong.

"What?" Kakashi asked, keeping his voice calm with more than a little effort.

"Konoha law states that a clan is a group of people who act together who have the same interests or aim. They are sometimes united by a unique skill but are all members of a particular family."

"Sakura-" Kakashi said attempting to cut her off but she forged ahead in her immediate distress and his already incredulous reaction.

"We'd be related through marriage."

Kakashi took a deep breath, trying not yell and scream and demand that if he couldn't have her exclusively, he didn't want her at all. For a moment he had been certain he had stepped into the pages of Jiraiya's books and was horrified. He liked to read the novels but he didn't want to be a part of one. "Sakura, concubines are essentially exist because the spouse you have is not enough or doesn't please you at all."

"That's only one definition Kakashi. They also use the term for secondary husbands."

Kakashi pulled his hand out of Sakura's and stepped away from her. "Sakura, this is insane." _He didn't want this._

"You're right. This is crazy. But the five of us are closer than can be put into words. You have no family left and neither does Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. We _are _each other's family. So why not make it official? I love each and every one of you and I think a good portion of me would die if I had to pick one over the other. If I learned nothing else on this last mission I learned that."

"Sakura, I told you we weren't going to push you into picking someone. You can take your time."

"Kakashi, are you hearing me?" Sakura grabbed Kakashi's arm before he could turn away from her, and it took every once of willpower he had not to snatch his arm away from her. "I'm hurting you with my words. I know that, Kakashi. That's not what I'm trying to do. It's not a matter of you not being enough for me. It's not even a case of me wanting my cake and eating it too. It's just love, Kakashi. I love you so much…but I love them too. You all have thoroughly claimed me. I need you all with me…forever."

Kakashi's jaw clenched. She was breaking his heart, ripping it to shreds and stomping on it. The worst part of it was that she wasn't doing it on purpose. She was speaking the truth. He knew when Sakura was lying to him or trying to con him into getting her way and this wasn't one of those times. Kakashi swore under his breath. "What are you asking me to do, Sakura?"

"Tell me if this is too much to ask. Tell me whether or not there's a chance in hell of this working. Tell me honestly what you think."

Kakashi ran his free hand over his face then glanced toward the sky. Sakura took a hesitant step forward and when he didn't completely move away, rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I shouldn't have asked."

"No. I want to know what you're thinking, what you're feeling even if it's something I'd rather not hear." Kakashi sighed. "I don't know, Sakura. I don't know if it's possible or if it's something that I could possibly accept. I won't say no outright because we were the ones to put this all on you in the first place without thinking of the consequences. I think we owe it to you to consider the possibility."

"Don't say that, Kakashi. Tell me yes if it you think it's possible. Tell me no because it's not, or even because you don't want to. If you don't want this I'll drop it and we can-"

"And have you miserable on my account? Have you with me yet have you wondering if you made the right decision? How fair would that be to me, Sakura?"

"…"

"You came to me wanting my permission to pursue this? What does that tell you, anyway? Why me? Why not Naruto?" He had a purpose in asking the question. Surely, she had to see that she trusted him, that she valued his opinion the most, that she wanted only him.

"Because I trust you to be honest without letting what we have between us get in the way of your response."

"That's not right, Sakura."

"I know." Sakura sighed. "I know."

"Then this is what I say: Call us all together and we'll take a vote."

"Which way will you decide?"

"I don't know, Sakura. I really don't."

:::

Sakura's heart was pounding furiously as she stood before her boys in her apartment. It seemed too small, really. The walls seemed to be closing in on her. She eyed them with more than a little trepidation as they threatened to swallow her whole. She caught herself taking several steady breaths in order to keep calm. She wasn't sure it was working. Her palms were damp, and she feared that she was feeling a little faint.

"Why are we here?" Sai asked, studying Sakura curiously. Her coloring was a bit off and he wondered at the cause of it. Sakura held back a flinch at his direct statement, but only barely.

"I-" Sakura began, and then glanced at Kakashi, who nodded his head slightly. At that small bit of encouragement Sakura felt her spine straighten a bit. She would need confidence in order to make this work. It wouldn't do to go in to this doubting herself. "I wanted to talk to you about something I want to implement." All eyes watched her carefully and curiously. "I want to start a new clan."

"What?" Naruto asked, looking confused. He raised his arm and scratched the back of his head, not understanding how you _start _a clan.

"A clan doesn't necessarily have a special kekkai genkai or some other special trait. It can quite simply be a group of people who share the same aim or interests."

"I still don't understand, Sakura." Naruto mumbled. Sakura could see that none of the others understood either, except for Kakashi.

"I'm saying that I want you to marry me."

"You want who to marry you?" Sasuke demanded, his voice hard and cold. He was beginning to understand and her words were fraying at his already unwieldy temper.

"All of you. Kakashi would be my primary husband, and the rest of you would be my secondary ones."

"Is that legal?" Sai wondered, looking at her puzzled.

"It is if our intention is to create a clan that would bring power to the village."

Sakura watched as several emotions flickered across Sasuke's face. "Do you realize what you've just asked me?" He rose to his feet slowly and crossed the room until he stood before Sakura.

"Yes."

"What would the clan name be?"

"Haruno," Sakura whispered. The name had barely escaped her lips before Sasuke exploded.

"How dare you ask this of me! You of all people should know how important it is to me to restore my clan!"

"I know that, Sasuke, and I've thought about it. Sasuke, maybe this is your chance to make something new of the Uchiha clan. Something better. Our children will not have to-"

"Children. You expect to sleep with _all of us! _There's no way in hell I'm letting another man touch what is mine. This farce of dating is already more than what I can stand."

"Sasuke, if you can just see things from my point of view-"

"You've gone insane! How the hell does someone really rationalize this? That damned Mizukage is at fault for putting this bull shit in your head. Is that what you're going to suggest next, Sakura? Moving to Water?"

"Of course not! Must you be so patronizing, Sasuke? Why can't you for once just take into consideration how I feel? What I want-no what I need?"

"Need? No, this isn't about what you need, Sakura. It's about you being greedy."

"Damn it, Sasuke not everyone is like you!"

"Fuck that, Sakura! How would you feel if you were in my shoes?"

"I'd hate it! I'd hate it, hate it, hate it!"

"Then why would you ask this of us?" The question came from Naruto, whose blue eyes shone with pain. He looked like a kicked dog, and Sakura felt hurt for having put that look on his face. Sakura met his gaze head on, hoping against hope that he could understand what she was feeling.

"Because no one could ever love any of you the way I can, the way I do! All I'm asking is that you think about it, just consider-"

"No." Sasuke said. "I won't." Sasuke threw up two fingers in the air and Sakura barely heard him say over her tears, "Deuces." Without another word he turned and left her apartment. Sakura felt her heart splinter as the door slammed on his way out. She looked at Naruto pleadingly but he only shook his head and rose to his feet.

"It's too much, Sakura. I'm sorry."

And then he was gone.

"Sai?"

"I feel something, Sakura, that I've never felt before."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Describe it for me."

"It's not happiness. It's like the opposite of that."

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. "Are you sad, Sai?"

"No, I am familiar with sadness. This is something else. It's like anger but not quite."

"Tell me, Sai. Tell me how you feel."

"It's directed at you. I feel as if things have not worked out the way they should. I feel like I have been wronged, like something is eating away at me. It's so many…negative…emotions all at once. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sakura's tears fell faster, harder. "Yes, Sai. What you're feeling is what we call resentment, and it's directed at me."

"What should I do about this?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I wish to leave."

"Then you should leave, Sai."

"Are you sure? You're crying and that disturbs me as well. I want to hold you until you stop."

"If you did that would you still feel the resentment?" Sakura inquired. Sai was silent for a while longer.

"Yes."

"Then in this situation the best course of action would be to leave." Sai stared at her as if he wasn't sure she was correct in her estimation but after a glance at Kakashi, Sai rose to his feet and was soon gone as well.

"You want to leave too, don't you, Kakashi?"

"Yes." Kakashi replied immediately.

"Then go." Sakura said wiping at her tear stained face wanting more than anything to just be alone to drown herself in her sorrow.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura then gathered Sakura into his arms. "I won't."

"Why?" Sakura whispered into his chest.

"Because my pain is my pain. It's a load I can carry. You on the other hand have chosen a burden that you can't support. I won't watch you crumble under it. I almost hate you right now, but I'm not going to leave you."

His words broke the floodgates down completely. Wails bubbled forth from her throat as she clung to Kakashi. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed.

:::

The training grounds were completely destroyed by the time Naruto caught up to him. His posture was one of complete destruction and his eyes were red with the rage of a demon. His knuckles were split and perhaps broken. Naruto could see that a part of his friend was completely broken.

He intended to approach Sasuke to talk to him but the dark haired male collapsed, falling to the ground, and covering his face. His shoulders shook with silent force, and Naruto could almost hear the keening of something in terrible pain. The Kyuubi within recognized the pain of another animal and warned his host away from the Uchiha.

Naruto didn't know what to say. So he did the only thing he could.

He left Sasuke in peace.

.

.

.

.

If

Sakura

Chose

Sasuke….

"_Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."_

"How can he just break her poor heart like that? Men can be so clueless."

"He has to do what he has to do. She should just support him."

Sakura turned her head and looked at Sasuke incredulously. "Sasuke, don't tell me you're seriously supporting Darth Vader."

"The man had to do what was right in his eyes."

"Sasuke, his actions were _wrong. _She was trying her best to keep from going to the dark side. She was pregnant with his kids! She freakin' loved him. She married him even though she knew she shouldn't have and he left her like that! She died of a broken heart!"

"If she had stayed and supported him he would have mended it for her." Sakura grabbed a pillow off of her couch and hit him with it, but he dodged her blow with ease. Sakura's lips stuck out in a pout and she sat back crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't believe you."

"Sakura, it's just a movie."

"It's not just "a movie". These are the best movies of all time."

"Why are you getting all worked up for anyway? In the end he fulfilled the prophecy and took out the Emperor guy."

"Yes, but Padme was already dead, and he died in the end too. What a way to fulfill a prophecy," Sakura said with a huff.

"Sakura…are you relating us to this story?"

"…No?"

"Tch. Sakura, I did what I thought was right. Hell, you were even willing to support me on it. We're nothing like them."

"No I wasn't! I just didn't want to leave your side!"

"Therefore, you supported me."

"Why didn't you take me with you?" The question came so suddenly that it surprised Sasuke. Now he was finally getting to the crux of the matter. Why did she always beat around the bush? "If you felt like I truly supported you in leaving why didn't you take me with you?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Why would I take you with me when doing so would mean tainting you?"

"We all have to grow up sometime, Sasuke."

"We do, but we don't all have to be jaded and disillusioned. You deserve more."

Sakura's eyes softened and she moved a little closer to Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. His answer had satisfied her in ways that he would never truly understand, but he didn't have to understand because she was there with him always.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"Hn."

_About this chapter:_

_So I'll start off first by saying that after a long internal debate I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. I was hesitant about it because this story was intended to be a nice big ball of fluff but around Chapter 14 my mind kind of snapped. I went through this dreadful phase of hating all things romance related and I took it out on this story. My favorite phrase of late has been 'Down with love'. My attitude pushed me to a point where I considered abandoning this story. I've been wondering which would be worse: My negative attitude towards love or abandoning the fic? Both seem dreadful to me. So I decided to go ahead and finish this way I can work a few things out in my mind and so that it won't affect my other works. _

_Second, well I said before that I wouldn't post anything on my multi-chaptered fics until this one is finished. Well, it's not finished yet. I'm still working on it. However, I took a six month long hiatus on this story because of my emotional garbage so I decided to go ahead and at least post this chapter. I'm still working on completely this story before I move on to finishing anything else, though. So yeah._

_Finally, my betas-Endoh and BlueArcticWolf-had varied reactions to this story. One totally agreed with Sasuke-I could sense her anger and irritation with Sakura. The other for the most part found this chapter hilarious. Me-I'm currently still in the 'I-can't-believe-I-wrote-this-and-destroyed-Sakura's-love-life. But I've made my peace with it and I'm not turning back. I'm going to forge ahead and hopefully things will work out for the best._


	17. A Million Days

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**A Million Days**_

_"If I had a magic wand I would turn back time and never let you go away."-Prince_

_3 months later_

"Wow, Sakura that was some story. You know, when I told you to seize the day I didn't mean 'seize every last available man'. Save some for someone else." Sakura grimaced but couldn't summon the words to yell at one of her best friends. She felt bad enough on her own. Ino took pity on her and asked the question that she was dying to know the answer to. "So what are you going to do?" Sakura grasped the gentle hand on top of her own and gave it a squeeze.

"What can I do?" Sakura asked, a bitter smile crossing her lips as she shrugged her shoulders. "They left me."

"What about Kakashi? He didn't—"

"Not officially, but we're not a couple. He never said 'Sakura, I can't do this anymore' or anything like that. But he's put a safe distance between us and just remains my friend, my shoulder to cry on occasionally. But I don't really do that either, because I know it hurts him more. The last thing I need is for him to take pity on me." Sakura grimaced at the very thought.

"Why not?"

"Ino…"

"Look, Sakura," Ino interrupted, knowing how her friend felt about people taking pity on her. She had a lot of pride. Ino decided she'd picked that up from the males in her life, and such a thing caused more trouble than good in some situations. "You need to do something about this."

"It's not as simple as all that. I really, really hurt them. I don't deserve them…."

Ino scowled at Sakura's self-deprecating attitude. She hadn't seen the female act like this since they were children and it was completely unacceptable. "Not acting like this, you don't."

"What are you talking about now Ino? You were just saying that I needed to 'save some for someone else.'"

Ino waved her hand in the air dismissingly. "I was just joking and you know that."

The look on Sakura's face clearly said she didn't believe her for one minute. "Sure you were."

"Sakura, I could care less about your boy toys-"

"Don't call them that." The warning didn't go unnoticed by Ino; she continued on determined to have her say.

"But I don't like seeing you unhappy. If they make you happy I say fight for them! Did they not spend all this time wooing you, loving you? You think love is a one way street? You can't go making random proposals like that without proving to them beyond a shadow of a doubt that you love them. What did you do throughout all of this to prove your love? Your devotion? To me it sounds like you just sat back and enjoyed their attention and because of that none of them are secure in your affections. Why would they even begin to agree to such a proposal? It's time for you to get up, get out of your funk, and go show them you love them. You've already wasted enough time as it is."

"What do you mean they're insecure? There is no way in hell I would have ever suggested such a thing if I didn't love them to pieces."

"That's your logic, not theirs. Listen, boys are very simple. They're territorial about food, the tv remote and their women, often in that order. I think you've wounded their pride as men. You offered to be a wife and lover to all of them, which goes against their very wiring. You need to let them know that it's not that one of them alone isn't enough, but that together you complete each other. Sasuke was right in the sense that you've essentially driven a five inch heel into their hearts and twisted it." Sakura flinched at the visual.

"You're agreeing with Sasuke?"

"You know I'm not exactly agreeing with him. It's just that there's some validity to their actions and you have to look at this from their point of view in order to get them to see yours."

"Okay, say you're right and I have to prove to them my affection and earn their trust back, then what the hell do I do?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know, but I can tell you this. Shikamaru and I are dating now."

Sakura scowled, annoyed by the tangent that Ino had drifted on to. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means Shikamaru is now off limits, which means that Temari is S.O.L. on that end."

"And?" Sakura demanded.

"I've see her and Sasuke spending quite a bit of time together."

Sakura froze. "…What?"

"That bitch will take your man. Do I need to make it any clearer than that?"

"…"

"So now that we've cleared that up. Why don't you tell me the bits of the story you left out? And don't even deny it, because I know you did just as surely as I know that I'm breathing."

Sakura looked away from Ino. "Just that…at this point they don't have to be with me. I just want my friends back. I wish things could go back to the way they were before all this started, but I know we can't. You can't go back in time. But if I could Ino, I would. I really, really would."

Ino frowned as the tears began to stream Sakura's cheeks. She moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around Sakura, giving her the shoulder she needed to cry on.

:::

Sakura was having problems breathing. There technically wasn't anything 'wrong' with her per se. She was just in the middle of having an anxiety attack. How exactly did a woman get herself out of the dog house? Ino's last words of advice floated through her mind.

Just apologize and hope for the best.

It had been three months already and relations with her teammates weren't exactly hunky-dory. Surprisingly enough, their teamwork on missions had not suffered. It was just that things were kept strictly professional. There was no camaraderie to speak of.

And Sasuke was going to get with Temari….

Sakura shook her head. She couldn't think about that. Not right now. What she needed to do was find a way to make things right and she couldn't let another moment pass before she had. Ino was right. She had spent enough time sulking—maybe even too much. It was time to take the bull by the horns and just deal with it.

Her feet led her to him first. She didn't know why, but she didn't question it. She simply knocked on the door. For a wild minute she wanted to run away, but it only took a moment for him to open the door thus eliminating that option. And then there he stood in all of his beauty. Of all of her boys, he was definitely the most exotic in looks, and he had his hair down the way she liked. He smelled of cold mornings and something musky, making her heart ache. More than anything she'd missed the friendly conversations and lazy afternoons spent just talking. Since before things had gone south, she hadn't had time to simply talk with him. She wished she had spent a little more time with him, told him how she adored him. Maybe he hadn't really been secure in her affection for him. After all, she had dropped such a bomb on him-

"Sakura." His voice washed over her and her eyes automatically closed, savoring her name on his lips. She didn't get to indulge in that act long since he cleared his throat slightly, bringing Sakura back to reality. Her eyes opened slowly and looked into those dark eyes of his imploringly.

"Sai…may I come in?"

Sai stared at her for a moment as if weighing in his mind whether or not such a decision would be wise before he stepped aside and allowed her entrance. He didn't look the least bit phased by her sudden appearance and she hoped he was as indifferent to her as he seemed. Sakura stepped in, hesitantly biting her lower lip when she heard the soft click letting her know that he had closed the door behind her. The silence was loud as he motioned for her to have a seat which she did after slipping her shoes off her feet.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Please." Sakura said, appreciating anything that would give her a little more time, and a little more courage. Sai moved into the kitchen and Sakura found herself glancing at his feet as he moved away from her. Was it possible to have cute feet? Sai did—Sakura decided right then. She wondered briefly if he had pedicures….

Sakura shook her head knowing that she was doing whatever she could to avoid thinking about the actual reason she was in Sai's home in the first place. Sakura turned her head and looked around the room. It wasn't that she hadn't been there before. She had, many times. It just seemed like it had been so long since she had entered his home. His scent permeated the air and it comforted Sakura a bit to be surrounded by his essence. Sakura closed her eyes with a sigh and smiled a bit. Out of all their homes she felt the most comfortable in Sai's. It wasn't extraordinarily decorated with expensive knickknacks or anything else outlandish. No, the charm in Sai's home was its simplicity. Despite the fact that Sai never had a family, over time he had made the place feel like home. It was warm and inviting—it was like being wrapped in his arms. She could the remember the many times she had sat in the very spot she occupied with her feet tucked under her studying some medical scroll while he quietly drew this and that. Those were some of the best times.

After a moment or two she opened her eyes, which immediately landed on a portrait of herself. Sakura tilted her head to the side, surprised that after all that happened he would keep a picture of her hanging of the wall.

It was a portrait the likes of which she had never seen Sai draw before. The look on her face was only what she could imagine she looked like in battle. Her eyes were determined and cold. Debris flew through the air from the ground she had presumably torn apart. The colors were vibrant, especially her eyes. Before she could study it closely Sai reentered the room and began pouring tea for the both of them.

"Sai, when did you paint this?" Sai looked up at the portrait for a moment and then back down. Sakura bit her bottom lip when he wouldn't make eye contact.

"Recently."

Sakura didn't know how to feel about that. Or perhaps she was afraid of getting her hopes up. Still she couldn't help but ask, "Why a picture of me in battle?"

"I've been studying symbolism lately. This is what came to mind."

"Symbolism?" As usual her curiosity was peaked. "So what does it mean?" Would that she had remembered that curiosity killed the cat.

"The rocks and debris symbolize my heart." Sakura blinked back tears and cursed herself silently. This is what you get when you pry, Sakura thought bitterly. She reached for the cup of tea he poured for her with a shaky hand and lifted her cup to her lips. The slightly sweet brew passed through her lips bringing an artificial calm upon her.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here."

"I am," Sai confirmed and continued to drink his tea as if she weren't there, as if he hadn't nearly destroyed her with a few simple words of how badly she had hurt him. However, if anything, she appreciated the fact that he was so candid—a lot more than she had in her youth.

"I've come to apologize." Sakura paused for a moment, allowing her words to sink and watching for any sort of reaction from him. She received none although she wasn't surprised at this. "Sai, you have to know that the last thing that I would ever want is for you to hate me or resent me. How you feel is important to me, your opinion is important to me. You mean so much to me."

"I know that, Sakura."

Sakura glanced at his face searchingly. "Do you?"

"I do." Sai confirmed. "Still…it's not easy watching you with the others."

"…"

"To do something as serious as what you were suggesting on a permanent basis—I was not sure it was something that I am capable of. The thought does not feel good."

"I understand." Sai said nothing further and they continued to enjoy their tea in silence. "Sai, I'd like for you to be a part of my life again. I don't expect you to be with me in the romantic sense. I'd just like to be more than what we are now."

A silence stretched between them and Sakura waited anxiously for some sort of reply or acknowledgment from him.

"We will be—in time. But for now I think it would be best for you to finish your tea and then leave."

Sakura felt like she was being shut out again into a world of darkness. There was another moment where she couldn't breathe but she quickly calmed herself. She supposed this was for the best…at least that's what she told herself.

As she left Sai's home she whispered softly, not knowing that her words would be heard, "I love you, Sai."

:::

She couldn't help but watch him as he sat and meditated. It was one of the few times he sat still enough for her to just soak him in. Sunlight bathed his features, making him look like he was a part of the beauty of the nature that surrounded him. She didn't want to disturb him, so instead she sat in a nearby tree and just watched him.

Unfortunately she didn't get to opportunity to study him long. His eyes soon opened and scanned the area until they landed on her. They stared at each other for a breath or two before Sakura jumped to the ground and walked over to him, settling herself across from him. She folded her legs in front of her and buried her hands into the grass she sat atop, wishing it were Naruto's hair instead.

"Hi, Sakura." Naruto said, offering her a smile. In the aftermath of her request to her boys her relationship had been the most 'normal' with Kakashi. They still conversed pleasantly from time to time. The next would have to be Naruto. Although, her current relationship with Kakashi was a far distance away from what hers was with Naruto. He still smiled at her, spoke to her for a moment or two, and then he generally found something else to occupy his time with. The typical awkward moments with an ex.

Sakura tried to return the smile, but found herself failing. She bowed her head, unable to meet the bright blue eyes of her Light. The words tumbled forth from her lips in choking sobs and garbled words but somehow she was able to make herself understood. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for disappointing you, for hurting you. You deserve better than that, Naruto. I want to give you better than that."

"Did you ever love me, Sakura? I mean really love me?" Sakura's head rose swiftly and looked into his pain filled, skeptical face. Those soulful blue eyes shone with a desire to understand and forgive, but Sakura could see the guarded hurt sitting just below. He might have been hurt the most, with his gentle heart and long love. It was Naruto who had perhaps loved her the longest of the boys.

"Naruto, I've loved you for so long now that I don't even remember when I started."

Naruto looked down at the ground, unable to hold her gaze. "For as long as I can remember all I have ever wanted was to be recognized, to be loved. Every act I accomplished for this village on a small scale made me feel closer to that, but I never really thought it was a goal within reach until you looked at me, I mean really looked at me for the first time. After that day all I really wanted was for you to look only at me that way. It was something I didn't really realize until that day you said those things…you hurt me Sakura."

"Naruto…" Sakura ached to wrap her arms around him but she didn't feel like her touch would be welcome. It would kill her if he turned her away and yet her fingers twitched fighting against her.

"I would do anything for you Sakura." Sakura froze at the abrupt turn of the conversation. She suddenly couldn't breathe. It was like someone had sat a heavy weight on her chest. "I told you before that I could take care of myself. What I should have told you was that I'd take care of you, too, Sakura. If this is what it takes to make you happy then—"

"Stop, Naruto, stop." Sakura reached forward and grasped his hands squeezing them tightly no longer afraid of being rejected, no longer caring. "I don't want you to say that if you don't truly want it, if you don't think you can handle it."

"Then I'll do it." It was as if he didn't hear her words. Sakura squeezed his hands tighter. "I'll play whatever role you want me to in your life. I'll take the pain and bear it. I told you before all I need is the air I breathe and you. That's it. As long as you're here with me then…"

Tears streamed Sakura's cheeks as she launched herself at Naruto. She pulled his head to her chest holding him close to her, threading her fingers through his hair. "No, Naruto, stop. Don't say things you could possibly regret. I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry I hurt you."

It was a while before Naruto's arms found their way around her waist but when they did it would be twice as long before he let her go.

:::

The first time she came to visit him he didn't open the door even though she knew he was inside. Guilt ate at her at his blatant refusal to see her, so she walked away feeling more than a little depressed. The second time, he opened the door, gave her a look that clearly indicated she was the scum of the earth and then slammed the door in her face. She supposed she deserved that and should have expected it given who she was dealing with. The third time she wasn't even graced with the 'look,' only a slammed door. Her eye twitched a bit but the fact that she didn't get said look meant he was wearing down a bit. Right? The fourth time she was starting to think he was just fucking with her so the fifth time she kicked the door down.

She was panting heavily as she stood on top of the door she had demolished, scanning the room for Uchiha Sasuke when she quickly found herself in his arms and tossed out the door. Sakura was so shocked at being in his arms, the feeling of him holding her close, that the pain of literally being tossed out on her ass didn't register at first. However, that sensation was short lived because being physically thrown out of a house does indeed look comical but it really and truly hurts.

Sakura slowly rose to her feet to see Sasuke standing in his doorway, staring at her with barely concealed distaste.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you."

"Haven't I made it clear that I have no desire to speak with you, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. "You have, but that doesn't change the fact that I need to speak with you anyway."

Sakura soon found herself in a staring match with her former boyfriend that she was determined to win. However, Sasuke was just as stubborn as she was—if not more so, deeming the fight no easy feat.

Sakura slowly began to move closer to Sasuke knowing he wouldn't back away, seeing the action as a sign of weakness. She stood right in front of him, not touching him, simply looking into his dark eyes that gazed back at her impassively. Sakura felt a sardonic smirk creep onto her lips. She had missed even this—his cold aloofness. Her mind frantically asked, _'Why? _What was it about this man that kept drawing me back to him like a moth to a flame? Don't I know that I'll get burned? Do I really even care?'

"May I come in?" As the _question left her lips Sakura knew the answer to her internal question. No. She didn't care at all. He could burn her whole and she'd dance merrily in the flames._

_"No."_

Sakura nodded her head. "I suppose that's fine. What I need to say can be said from right here." Sasuke started to turn and walk away but Sakura grabbed his arm, preventing such an action. "I apologize." Sasuke slowly turned his head in her direction raising a single brow. That one action showed Sakura so much. She had shocked him and it saddened her to think that he didn't believe that his pain could hurt her. "I know how much the revival of your clan means to you and I made a mockery of it. Although it hurts my pride to say it, you were right to walk out the way you did."

"…"

"So…I guess that's it." Sakura said with a little sigh at his reticence. She turned to leave but this time it was his turn to grab her and prevent her from leaving.

"Why would you even think I'd consider it?"

Sakura pondered his question seriously. Why did she think that Sasuke would agree to it? The truth was she had an image in her head that she wanted to see painted on the portrait of reality.

"I don't know, Sasuke. In my head, I saw that together we could be great-greater than the Hyuuga, the Uchiha, the Yamanaka, and Inuzuka. To me rebuilding your clan would be a way to overcome the past and start anew."

"Sakura, regardless as to whether or not you start a new clan my children would still be my children-Uchiha. Kakashi's children would still be his children and so on and so forth."

"Would it have really mattered who fathered whom? Would you love them any less? The way I saw it was that we would be surrounded by family—our family."

"I don't understand you, Sakura."

"I'm not the little girl who cried for you when you left Konoha anymore. I'm someone entirely different. I'm sorry that I didn't meet your expectations."

She turned and started walking away when she heard Sasuke call out to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura turned and looking at Sasuke hopefully. Those hopes were quickly dashed after his next words. "Fix the door then you can leave."

:::

Kakashi opened his door to find Sakura giving him 'the look.' The look being this big doe-eyed expression that said, 'I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?' He admitted to himself that he was susceptible to said 'look'. That didn't necessarily mean he was happy about it.

"What did you do?"

Sakura continued to look at him and Kakashi raised his hand and touched the bridge of his nose. "Come in." Sakura stepped in hesitantly. She hadn't come to his apartment very often and she looked lost and out of place. "Have a seat and tell me what brought you here looking at me like I'm a wolf about to devour you whole."

Sakura sighed and looked down, "Do you hate me, Kakashi?"

He did, in fact, hate her a little but not as much as he did several months ago—although he wasn't going to tell her that. "Why would I hate you?"

"…Because of that proposal I made a few months ago."

Kakashi sighed, realizing the crux of the situation. She was still dwelling on that fateful day. He had to admit he still dwelled on it. He should have just told her that it wouldn't work and stolen her away right from under the other's noses. A part of him had felt that wouldn't be right, that they deserved the chance to be with her first choice. He wished he hadn't listened to that part of himself.

"No, Sakura, I don't hate you." It was a small lie. One meant to make her feel better, and yet he still felt guilty about it.

"You don't love me either."

Kakashi blinked, surprised at her leap in logic. "And if I don't?" Kakashi asked cautiously. Somewhere in the dark dank depths of his mind he feared she had come here to tell him that she had patched things up with Sasuke and that they were getting back together. The thought itself made his stomach churn with anxiety.

"Then I just...I don't know."

"You don't? Why don't I believe that?"

Sakura sighed. "I still love you."

"Sakura, don't…"

"I know and I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't have to apologize anymore."

"Don't I?" Kakashi didn't reply immediately, but after a while he finally said,

"No, you don't."

"I don't believe you." Sakura replied, but Kakashi ignored her words.

"So what brings you here?"

Sakura let out a little forlorn sound that Kakashi had grown accustomed to hearing but didn't make him the least bit happy. "I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"I apologized to Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"They listened?"

"You know how they are. Sai did a thorough job of making feel like the heel I am, Naruto made me feel even worse, and Sasuke…"

"Sasuke?" Kakashi prodded.

"Is Sasuke." Sakura finished with a shrug.

"So what does all that mean?"

"Absolutely nothing, really."

"So is that it? The end of us? You really aren't going to choose?"

Sakura shook her head slowly.

"That's just it, Kakashi. I did choose and I was rejected. So now I have to live with that decision." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. "That doesn't mean I've stopped loving any of you. I'll spend the rest of my life if I have to convincing you all that I love you. I'll work tirelessly, endlessly, because you are all worth it and then some. I'll keep going until I'm dead, you're dead, or you're beyond my reach."

"So you're not giving up this notion?"

"It's not a matter of keeping or giving up this notion. It's a matter of having you guys back in my life. That I can't let go. I won't."

-My thanks to BlueArcticWolf for betaing this for me.


	18. The Love We Make

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**The Love We Make**_

"_The only love there is, is the love we make."—Prince_

"You want to what?" Tsunade sat staring at her former apprentice with disbelief painted on her face. It was an expression that Sakura didn't often see when it came to herself. In fact, the first time was when Tsunade had heard of her little 'situation'.

"I'd like to be taken off active duty," Sakura repeated. The younger kunoichi stared into her mentor's face, showing her determination to see this through to the end. She was stressed out to a point where she wanted to destroy stuff and that was putting it mildly. She needed to get away, she needed a distraction and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Why?"

"The issues are personal in nature."

"Since when have you not been able to talk to me, Sakura?" Sakura sighed at the hurt look that crossed Tsunade's face. It hadn't been her intention to hurt the older woman, but the honest truth was that she was her Hokage first and anything else second. Her position would always influence her thoughts and Sakura thought it best not to put her in that situation.

"You know when…" Sakura replied. She could tell the woman wanted to say something to bring her to her senses but instead simply said, "Fine. You can have a vacation for a while…if you need time to think. Fill out the appropriate paperwork and have it turned in to me by the end of the day."

Sakura let out a sigh a relief that she hadn't been aware that she was holding. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"And Sakura if you need to talk…about anything…I'm here."

Sakura nodded her head slowly and proceeded to leave her mentor's office. Her feet led her to her home where she went into her room to pack a few things.

By the time she put the last article of clothing in the bag she was bawling.

:::

"Its bull shit." They all looked at Sasuke curiously. Sakura had taken seriously gaining their forgiveness even to the extent that she even supported Sasuke's relationship with Temari. It was surprising given how much they knew how much she cared for the avenger, but she never encroached upon the woman's boundaries and it annoyed the hell out of him that he was nothing more than a friend. Yet there was this part of him which was filled with anger that was glad that they had separated. He was torn but he'd never tell any of the others that.

"I honestly think the roses were cute."

"She sent you roses?" Sai asked curiously, not sensing the boiling anger sitting just below the surface of Sasuke's countenance, or maybe he did sense it and just didn't give a hot damn—with Sai it was probably the latter.

"Three dozen," Kakashi supplied, holding up three fingers. He wouldn't mention the other things she had done. It was none of their business anyway. It amused him to no end to be on the receiving end of a woman's attention—even if it wasn't undivided. There was nothing like it in the world.

He had to admit he wasn't giving her an easy time. Giving Sakura hell was proving to yet another thing the Copy Ninja was good at. He loved to watch her squirm and wheedle and beg and plead her way back into his good graces, never knowing that he had already forgiven her a week ago. As for her proposal, the older Nin decided there wasn't much of a chance for them to be anything other than just friends. The bridge between them was no longer broken, but it wasn't strong enough for that type of cargo.

You know what they say. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice….

"How long do you think she'll keep this up?" Naruto asked. Kakashi blinked his attention brought back to the conversation. He supposed he didn't doubt that Sakura had feelings for all of them—not anymore. He just didn't know what she thought would happen if she continued wooing them all. He had questioned her on it and she had stated,

"_I'm not wooing you, Kakashi. I'm working to earn your forgiveness and trust." _

The words touched him more than he cared to admit and the flowers, well, when they were delivered he laughed till tears came to his eyes. A woman had never given him flowers before and he honestly loved that she would do something like that for him….

"Until we cave, forgive her, take her back, or find someone else like Sasuke did," Kakashi answered. She was tenacious if nothing else, his Sakura. It was one of the things he liked about her. Kakashi inwardly sighed and pulled out his treasured novel.

"Are we going to try what she suggested?" Sai asked.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"I honestly didn't think you were a part of this conversation, Sasuke. You've obviously moved on so…" Kakashi shrugged. "You technically have no claim on her."

"Like hell I don't."

"The sand kunoichi would probably be better for you." Sai remarked idly. "She can give you what you want." Kakashi glanced over at Sai and wondered if he saw Sasuke his biggest threat. Kakashi himself had been the original holder of that position, but as usual Kakashi had failed to recognize Naruto, who had shown himself to be holding his own in the fight. The boy was like a dog with a bone when it came to Sakura. He just wouldn't let go of her.

"And the Hyuuga would be better for Naruto," Sasuke retorted.

"What does Neji have to do with anything?" Naruto inquired, eliciting chuckles all around. Kakashi rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. It was a surprise that Sai didn't go after that one.

"Nothing, Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"What has she done for you, Sai?" Naruto asked, immediately dismissing the subject of the Hyuuga.

"Only one thing." Kakashi realized then that Sai was a pushover. Or maybe it was the fact that he had never dealt with a situation like this before and was uncertain on how to react. "That's all I needed." Sai opened his notebook and pulled out a picture and passed it across the table of the bar they were sitting in. The three men leaned forward and frowned at the crudely drawn picture. It was obviously done by someone who had no sort of talent whatsoever in drawing and yet it got the point across—to Sai at least.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked staring at the sad excuse for a picture, aghast.

"It's a picture of Sakura," Sai replied.

"She drew it?" Naruto asked, peering at the picture curiously, "She really sucks as an artist. It's a good thing she has other skills because if she had to rely on _that_ for her bread and butter..."

"She'd die," Kakashi said, looking at the picture once more. Naruto and Kakashi laughed and a smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips, but Sai merely frowned and looked at the picture once more. No, it wasn't done by a person who had the skill of an artist, but rather one who had the soul of one. It was what was important to him—that she understood him and that he, too, understood her and thereafter was able to achieve forgiveness.

In the picture it showed Sakura in a partially rebuilt crater putting it slowly back together, a green glow appeared in her hands showing her fixing what she had destroyed. The picture simply said, 'I broke you heart and I'm sorry. But I'll put it back together piece by piece.'

Or at least that was Sai's rendition. Perhaps Sakura had some other meaning behind it. He'd have to question her later.

"What about you Naruto? Has she done anything remarkable?"

"She simply loves me."

"She loves you," Sasuke said, his voice full of disgust and disbelief. He couldn't understand why his comrades stuck around with someone who refused to choose. A woman who played each of them, never settling, never giving all of herself.

"Yeah, she loves me, constantly, unwaveringly. It's all I ever wanted." Naruto grinned sheepishly at their flabbergasted faces. "So I ask you guys again, are we going to give her what she wants?"

"If she feels she can handle all four of us then why not try?" Sai said. Sai hadn't liked the dimness that he saw in Sakura's eyes after they had parted ways. Unbeknownst to the kunoichi, although he kept his distance, he still watched her. For a while she had seemed like a shell of her former self and it bothered him. She got a little better after she came to his home and had tea with him, but she still lost weight, there were dark circles under her eyes and…she never asked anything of them. She relied solely on herself. Not that relying on yourself is a bad thing. It was something that he had done for as long as he could remember, but the thought of her being all alone….

"Because it hurts." Kakashi replied.

"Not as much as it used to." Naruto argued. "With even more time it won't bother us at all."

"You're actually arguing for her? You are an idiot," Sasuke groused.

"Sai and I have talked about it and we've already agreed to try it." The announcement caused a silence to descend upon them all.

"Kakashi, if you weren't eventually going to do it you wouldn't even be entertaining her right now. You wouldn't allow her close to you again. Why not just tell her? And Sasuke, you need to decide whether or not you want Sakura or Temari. It's really not fair."

"Don't talk to me about fair, Naruto. Just because your sense of right and wrong is warped doesn't mean mine has to be. Just because you're whipped and haven't even got the p-"

Naruto cut Sasuke's words off because for once in his life he was not going to allow Sasuke to rile him, "I don't see the harm in trying."

"Someone could end up dead." Kakashi remarked idly, flipping the page of his book. "And when I say someone I include Sakura in the list."

"Are you two really that jealous?" Naruto asked them seriously. Not to say that he wasn't in his own way jealous of each of them. He envied the fact that if Sakura had any problem she'd go to Kakashi first. He envied Sai because no matter what he did or what he said to her forgiveness was almost instantaneous. And he envied Sasuke because she loved him first. The difference was that he no longer felt the need to let fear that she would leave him for one of the others control him. She simply wouldn't.

"What she has with you is different from what she had with me." Sasuke replied.

"Yes, it's different," Sai replied for Naruto. "This is why it would work. She loves us all differently and yet with the same intensity. The fact is she only wants us to be happy."

"If she wanted me to be happy she would have chosen me—not all of us." Kakashi replied.

"To thine own self be true." Sai quoted simply, causing Kakashi to sigh.

"And what about children?" Sasuke demanded, changing the subject slightly. It was an issue that unsettled him. He had to revive his clan. There was no 'maybe' about it. He wanted a wife, a family; it was something that Sakura couldn't give him. Not with things the way they were, not with the things she wanted.

"We're not even going there right now. Hell, if we see one of us having sex with her this may blow the hell up. We're not even going to talk about that."

"Are you suggesting that we watch each other having sex with Sakura!" Sasuke asked.

"No, but I'm not opposed to voyeurism." Naruto replied calmly.

"Spoken like a true student of Jiraiya," Kakashi interjected.

"So what are you two going to do?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm not making any promises, Naruto. We'll have to see where it goes."

Naruto then turned to Sasuke who merely grunted in response—and no one had any idea what that meant.

:::

Naruto smiled when he felt the arms wrap around his waist and a warm body press against his back. There was only one person who would approach him like that and he found himself filled with warmth even though he could not see her yet. "How was your day?" Sakura asked Naruto, making an attempt to peer around him and see his face.

It was slow at the hospital so she left early and went out in search of her favorite knuckleheaded ninja. She found him headed in the direction of the training grounds, which surprised her since she had expected to find him hovering around Ichiraku so close to noon.

There were things that the others didn't know about Sakura and Naruto. Things that he wasn't going to tell them-like the fact that he had forgiven Sakura in every sense of the word. She knew that he had forgiven her. He wasn't one for games or even holding grudges. He forgave her because he loved her. He stayed with her because he couldn't leave her. He would leave when she told him to go and not a second before.

"It was fine, but now it's even better." Sakura squeezed Naruto tightly and chuckled lightly.

"Can I make you dinner tonight?" Sakura asked smiled softly not quite ready to release her hold on him. She laid her cheek against his back and listening to his strong steady heartbeat.

"Sure. Invite Sai while you're at it."

Sakura frowned and pulled away from him not certain she had heard his words correctly. "What?"

"I said invite Sai over too."

"But-"

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sakura's lips lightly before disappearing.

Now, Sakura was confused as she made her way through town looking for Sai. She didn't even know why she was listening to Naruto and inviting Sai—not that she wouldn't be happy to have him over. It was just a stupid idea. Still, Naruto was full of ideas that she originally thought were dumb but he always seemed to make it work somehow. It didn't mean she really wanted to do it, though. The situation had 'trouble' written all over it and she wasn't one to rush into danger.

Sai found her before she found him. It could have been because she wasn't really looking for him and was lost in her thoughts, but it didn't really matter because there he was in front of her looking at her expectantly yet frightening her nearly half to death. Sakura closed her eyes and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. Once she had calmed down she opened her eyes and looked at the ninja that was awaiting her attention.

"Sai, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere important, ugly. Was there something you wished to discuss?"

Sakura paused for a second, wondering if she was really going to do as Naruto had suggested, and then replied, "Yes, I'm making dinner tonight for Naruto. I was wondering if you'd like to join us."

Sai nodded. "What time?"

"Um, six?"

Sai simply nodded, patted her on the shoulder gently, and continued on his way. The situation was beyond odd.

:::

It went without words to say that Sakura was a nervous wreck as she prepared dinner for Sai and Naruto. Why had Naruto suggested she invite Sai? Why had Sai agreed so readily? It could only mean one thing. They were about to tell her something that she didn't want to hear. She was certain of it. Well, she supposed it was fair since she had some news that they probably wouldn't be happy to hear either.

They were both rather punctual. They showed up mere minutes after each other. Sai arrived first giving her a brief hug before settling himself on her sofa. He was followed by Naruto who came in with a smile that lightened her whole mood. It still amazed her how he could simply smile and make the world a better place.

With a smile of her own she waved the two boys to the table. "Have a seat and I'll go get dinner." Naruto and Sai glanced at each other briefly before nodding and moved to the table; awaiting the dinner that Sakura had prepared for them. The aromas that wafted from the kitchen made Naruto's stomach rumble for something other than ramen. Surprisingly, Naruto was always pleased with Sakura's food. Although, it could have something to do with the near blinding affection he had held for her since their youth.

Sakura sat his plate before him with a smile and then moved on to serve Sai. "Wine?" Sakura inquired. Naruto declined while Sai nodded his agreement. Sakura exited the room once more returning with her own food and a bottle of wine in her hand. She extended the bottle to Sai silently asking that he opened the bottle for her which he did pouring them both some wine.

Dinner was filled with light conversation that put them all at ease. Naruto lead the conversation-which wasn't exactly unusual—with Sai throwing in some odd quip to get him riled up and with Sakura smoothing the situation over by threatening Sai who would then turn his charm on her and leave her spluttering and embarrassed.

It was Naruto who turned the conversation to more serious topics and Sakura braced herself for the words that would come.

"Sakura, we need to talk to you."

"Alright," Sakura wiped her mouth with a napkin certain that she was mentally prepared for the conversation she knew was going to occur. "I need to talk to you as well."

Naruto glanced her curiously wondering briefly what it was she wished to speak to them about then looked at Sai who nodded his head slightly. "Ugly," Sai began and Sakura made a face at him at the nickname. "You know I no longer harbor any ill feelings towards you. Correct?"

"I suspected as much—especially since you willingly came over for dinner. However, I wasn't sure." Sai nodded his head.

Spending extra time with Sai wasn't a normal occurrence anymore. Sai had put a respectful distance between them and Sakura was careful not to cross any boundaries between them. It had been difficult though given who she had once been to the man, but she had managed. They still had polite conversations from time to time, but it was nothing like it had once been.

"We've thought about your proposal and—" Naruto started but stopped when Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto, we've been over this. Your first reaction was your true one and I understand that. It's not what you want."

"Sakura—"

"You don't have to keep bringing this up."

"Sakura—"

"And you didn't have to bring Sai into it either."

"Sakura! Will you shut up for a second?"

Sakura blinked; stunned at the tone of voice Naruto had taken with her. It made her angry and she was about to be less than pleasant until she really looked at his face. His eyes earnestly implored her to hear him out. She didn't want to, not really. Why hash up such a painful subject? But when could she ever reject a plea from Naruto? She wondered briefly is she was becoming something of a chump when it came to that man.

Sakura pursed her lips together and nodded her head waiting for him to start. She crossed her arms across her chest waiting to hear what he had actually been trying to say to her for some time now. She just wouldn't give him the opportunity. Every time he mentioned that day it like opening an old wound and pouring a heavy amount of salt into, but she would stop fighting him on it now—and hope that this would be the last time he mentioned it.

"It wouldn't work." Naruto began. "I'm not a second rate husband."

Sakura flinched at the used of the term 'second rate'. She had never thought of Naruto in those terms. She never would. Had she botched up that proposal _that _badly? "Na-"

"Let him speak, Sakura." Sai interjected. Sakura turned her head to Sai whose attention seemed to be focused wholly on her. It was a bit unnerving, but Sakura nodded her head in surrender.

"That doesn't mean I'm opposed to sharing." Naruto finished.

Sakura's brow furrowed confusion. "What?"

"You love us all. I get that. Although, I don't quite understand why seeming as though Sasuke is such a moody bastard, Kakashi is an old pervert, and Sai wouldn't know love if it bit him in the ass—"

"And Naruto is dickless." Sai interjected. "You'd certainly get no loving there." Naruto scowled, but otherwise continued on as if he hadn't heard Sai's words.

"I'm not opposed to us living together…if such an arrangement was something you still wanted."

"I'm not opposed, either." Sai said meeting her eyes.

"But you have to understand Sakura, that we're not little boys fighting over a girl. We're men and we have _needs_." Sakura's face colored at his words. "Needs that you would have to meet on your own."

Sakura folded her hands together squeezing tightly. "I…see."

"Do you? Because I don't truly think you've thought it through. There are four of us Sakura. Four men that are extremely competitive, extremely jealous, and extremely horny after being celibate for so-"

"_Long." _Sai finished.

If possible, Sakura turned a brighter color red.

"Naruto, I understand what you're saying."

"Do you?" It was Sai's turn to ask the question which only served to bewilder Sakura more. Why did it seem like they were double teaming her?

"Yes! I do! It's not something I can handle. I understand that now. There's no need to go any further with this."

"Then can I teach you how?" Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion at the question Naruto posed eyeing him suspiciously when he rose from the table and began walking around it slowly.

"Teach me how to what?" Sakura asked, worried about the look in his eye.

"How to handle us both."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed in a fishlike manner. She glanced at Sai who still had this intensity in his gaze that sent shivers down her spine. She had to dreaming. She had not just been propositioned by Naruto as well as Sai. But it seemed like that was exactly the case when Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet wrapping her in his arms. It wasn't exactly an uncomfortable position. In fact, she probably liked it better than she could probably say, but the fact was they weren't alone. Sakura glanced around Naruto's solid frame attempting to get a look at Sai to see what his expression was but found his seat empty.

"I, um—Naruto, what's going on? What are you do-" Sakura squealed when she felt Sai at her back and found herself sandwiched between two men.

_Everyone disagreed but she always said the best part about a sandwich was the bread—not the meat._

Her body was suddenly engulfed in flames when Naruto's head lowered and rained kisses on the right side of her neck while Sai claimed the left. Her heart was hammering wildly and her brain stopped functioning and she didn't know who it was that she wanted to get closer to.

"Sakura." Naruto whispered her name and his breath caressed her skin electrifying her body. Naruto pulled away from her allowing Sai the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed as Sai's hands began to roam her over her body, and then as suddenly as the hands were on her they were gone leaving her dazed, bewildered, and more than a little frustrated.

"You never answered my question, Sakura." Sakura looked at Naruto blankly, wondering what the hell he was talking about. She opened her mouth to ask him just that when he said, "Would you like for me to teach you?" It was then that Sakura found herself confronted with a side of Naruto that she had never seen before. He was darkly sensuous. His sunny blue eyes deepened to a midnight sapphire as they gazed at her hungrily. She felt a pull towards him that was stronger that the one she naturally felt toward the man. His sexy smile turned slightly feral as his elongated canines glinted in the light. Waves of heat caressed her, coming from the deep tan of his skin, so much darker than her own.

It was kind of odd since the rest of his personality was bright and breezy.

"I—"

"I want you to think about it, Sakura. I mean really think about it, because if you are willing to take us both then consider the implications."

His words broke through to her like a bucket of ice water being splashed on her. Is this all this was? A lesson in the foolishness of her suggestion? "So, what, Naruto? Was that you teaching me a lesson? Do you think me so foolish—you know what, never mind. I have news of my own." She couldn't think about the fact that he had just thrown her proposal back in her face. She really hadn't thought Naruto let alone Sai would do something so harsh, even if she did deserve it. Was she never going to gain their forgiveness?

"Sakura I'm just trying—"

She moved a good bit away from the two of them needing to put some space between them lest she do something foolish. "Naruto, this time I need you to listen to me. It does not matter what either of you were trying to do." Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself and keep from snapping on him. "Look. I'm going away for a while."

"Away? Where?" Naruto questioned.

"Not far. There are some things that I need to do."

"Sakura, what's going on?" Sai asked, sensing that there was more she wasn't telling them. Sakura considered brushing them off entirely but didn't think that was a good idea. She also considering telling the truth but that didn't seem like a good idea either. So what other option was there? A lie? She couldn't do that even if they had hurt her feelings.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't push the subject, Sai."

"It concerns Sasuke, then." Sai said, hitting the nail on the head. "Does it not?" Sai knew Sakura and the only time she wouldn't willingly talk about a subject was when it concerned Sasuke.

"It does." Sakura said with a sigh, knowing that at this point pretense was pointless. He simply knew her too well for her to pretend that he didn't.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, confused, looking back and forth between Sakura and Sai.

"He's never going to find happiness with me hovering in the background. As long as I'm here—"

"So you're going to let the traitor run you out of your own village?" Sai inquired.

"I'm not leaving the village. I'm just not going to be accessible for a while."

"How long is a while?" Naruto asked his brow furrowing in concern taking a step closer to Sakura.

"I don't know."

The answer wasn't good enough. Not for Naruto. Not for Sai. "I'll come with you." Naruto offered by way of a compromise.

"You can't. You're needed here." And she needed him to stay here. There was something about being with Naruto that filled her head with dreams and possibilities. She needed to leave those dreams at home while she handled her business. If she didn't it would make things too painful for her.

"You can't leave, Sakura," Naruto stated. It wasn't an order or request. It was strangely a plea that Sakura didn't want to hear. She turned her head so that she couldn't see his imploring blue orbs.

"I have to."

"So you would put his happiness before your own?" Sai questioned.

"Yes."

"Why?" Naruto asked, "He's not even—"

"Naruto, I owe him that, at least."

"Then what about my happiness? You leaving will make me unhappy."

"Naruto, you make it seem like I'm going to go away for years and years. It's just for a little while."

"What is a little while?" Sai demanded.

"I'm not sure. It depends. A month, maybe two."

"Then if Naruto can not accompany you then I will."

"Sai—"

"No, Sakura. He's right. If I have to stay here there's no reason why he can't go with you."

"Maybe I want to be alone," Sakura argued.

"It's better this way, Sakura." Sai said and she knew he was serious because he used her name. "I need to talk to you more about—"

"No, you stay here, then." Sakura knew he wanted to speak more about 'the proposal' but that was the last thing she wanted to think about.

"Sakura, running away is not only never going to work. It's also childish." Sai stated, invading her thoughts.

"I'm not running away. I truly have things I need to take care of. Not that I need to justify myself to you." She was lashing out and she knew it, yet she couldn't stop herself and was a little ashamed of it.

Sai's eyes narrowed and Naruto's mouth dropped open. It was tempting to Naruto to just leave, but he wasn't sure of the wisdom of such a move. It was obvious that Sai and Sakura did not need to be alone right now. There was no telling what would happened if they didn't have his presence to anchor them. He had never seen Sai and Sakura at odds. It was quite the sight. The evening seemed to be going downhill fast, Naruto noted.

"And why is that, Sakura?" Sai's tone was even more dangerous because it wasn't completely neutral. If one had keen instincts one could sense the underlying anger in the question and would know to proceed with caution, but Sakura was reckless and hurt. So such things as caution were thrown out the window.

"Because you're not mine and I'm not yours. You think one evening in my home can change all that?"

"Sakura—" Naruto started.

"You walked away from me and that's fine Sai. I deserved it! I get that! But don't think you can waltz back in here and pick up where you left off because, because—" Sakura broke off with an angry snarl and whirled away from him.

"Finish it, Sakura. Finish what you were going to say. How am I to understand if you don't do otherwise?" And with his words she exploded.

"Because I can't let you leave twice! I can't do it again. I won't." The sentence was finished in a whisper. "I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat yet I still had to function because I have a job to do. Lives depend upon me. My professional life could care less if my personal life is in shambles. I have to go on, but that doesn't mean a piece of me didn't break everyday that—"

Her words were cut off when arms wrapped around her holding her close. Sai rested his head on top of her chin while she buried her head in his chest and wept. He said no words and made no promises. He wasn't even sure what he could promise her. That he wouldn't leave her? That he cared? That he loved her? He didn't know that. The future was uncertain and empty promises he couldn't give her, but he could give her him right there in that moment.

"I'm coming with you, Sakura," Sai said quietly. He looked over her head at Naruto, who nodded in agreement. Sakura said nothing, only allowed him to hold her.

:::

"Where are we going?" Sai asked curiously as he followed Sakura. Her stride was purposeful and determined. Had his stride been shorter than hers, he would have had to run to keep up. It didn't take him long to figure out why, though.

"_Uh, she's such a whore. Yesterday I saw her hanging all over Uzumaki Naruto."_

The words of the people in this village were cruel and difficult, making it hard for someone in Sakura's position to hold her head high. It was easier to run than face the sneers and mean-spirited whispers.

"We're meeting Yamato. He's having lunch with us at Ichiraku."

It didn't take them long to reach the restaurant—with Sakura practically running there.

They slid into stools and waited quietly for Yamato before they placed their order, but even in the restaurant he could hear the whispers.

"_I heard he left her because she was cheating on him with the last Uchiha. It's surprising to see them together now."_

"_I saw her making out Uzumaki Naruto on training ground three just a few days ago. I can't believe they don't know what she's like."_

"_Especially since she's their teammate."_

"Do you hear what they're saying about you?" Sai inquired, although he could tell she could by the stiffening of her shoulders and the red that decorated their cheeks. Sai pulled out his sketchbook.

"What are you doing?" Sakura said looking at him a bit alarmed but curious as well.

"They're making disparaging remarks about you and they don't even know you."

"Yes, they are, but that doesn't explain what you're doing."

Sai gave her a smile that she immediately identified as fake. "Sai! Don't."

"Why not?"

"Because people talk. It's what they do-especially in Konoha."

"I don't understand why people would want to hurt you when you have done them no harm."

"Sai…"

"What happens between you and I is our business. Correct?"

"Yes, but—"

Sai pulled out his sketchbook but thankfully Yamato joined them, momentarily distracting him from sending something nasty to attack the gossipmongers.

"Sakura, how are you?" Yamato said, smiling gently at the kunoichi and leaning into what Sai felt like was her personal space.

"I'm good, but I could use your assistance. How about we order first and then I'll go into details?"

Yamato nodded and glanced over her shoulder at Sai. The expression that decorated his face was confusion. The entire village knew that Sai and Sakura were over—although the details as to why weren't clear and yet he hovered over Sakura's shoulder as if he would attack if he came any closer to the woman. That itself was amazing. He had never seen Sai shown emotion in that depth. Although he wasn't sure he was happy to see it directed at him.

Yamato nodded his head in acknowledgment then turned and placed his order of beef ramen. "I purchased some land outside the heart of Konoha and I want to build a home there." Sakura said without preamble. Yamato noted that the expression on Sai's face was one of mild curiosity and perhaps a bit of shock.

"Ah, so you'd like my assistance in building your new home. Do you have any idea what you'd like it to look like?"

Their orders were placed before them and the three of them ate silently while Sakura thought over his question. "Not really." She said after some time.

"Forgive my curiosity, Sakura, but are the two of you getting married?" Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She was unable to utter a response since the question had come from left field for her. She had barely come to terms with them being friends again, even after the incident a few nights ago so this was something that threw her for a loop. Her eyes darted to Sai hoping her would say, something, anything to set matters straight because at that moment the cat seriously had her tongue. "I mean, I thought you two had broken up, but if you have worked things out then that's great."

"We're not getting married." Sai clarified for Sakura's sake. "However, we are working things out."

"We are?" Sakura asked, looking at Sai who only gazed back intensely. Sakura felt something akin to hope flutter in her chest.

The rest of the meal was finished in silence. Ayame came and took their bowls away giving them all a polite smile that perhaps didn't quite meet her eyes when she glanced at Sakura.

"I will sit down with Sakura tonight and we'll come up with something that you can go by to build the house with."

"I'd appreciate that. I can make what I think you'd like, but I think it would be better if I didn't take guesses in the dark. Don't you think, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, of course. We'll meet tomorrow afternoon and head out then?"

"That sounds fine as long as I don't run into any missions in the meantime. If I do, I'll contact you."

"Thanks Yamato. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem-especially not for my favorite kunoichi."

Sakura giggled and had Sai's personality been somewhat closer to Sasuke's he would have scowled. As it was he stared at Yamato until the man was uncomfortable—although he would never admit it. He left the couple alone after paying for his meal and he silently hoped that things truly did work out for the couple. Sakura was good for Sai. Even he could see that.

Sakura turned to Sai. "Are you ready to go?"

"You go ahead and I'll meet you at your apartment. I'll pay."

Sakura nodded and slid out of her seat. Sai watched until she was out of sight then pulled out his sketchbook silently thinking that perhaps his association with his team had corrupted him in levels he'd never recover from.

Although, he couldn't say it bothered him too much.

:::

Sai silently sketched her home exactly as she asked. He found himself slightly surprised at a few additions to the house that she asked for but didn't remark upon them knowing she'd explain in her own time. They worked well into the night with Sakura drifting to sleep every now again and Sai breaking off and simply gazing at her face.

When she'd wake up she'd apologize for dozing off on him and look over his shoulder and check his progress, making a correction here and there.

He put off the conversation that needed to occur for as long as he could but he knew things needed to be said because she was obviously uncomfortable.

"Do you not want us to be together?" Sai asked, watching her face as her eyes grew wide.

"No! It's not that!"

"Then what is it, Sakura?"

Sakura grimaced and looked at Sai. "Look, Sai. I do want to be with you, but technically I'm with Naruto…so…"

"So you have chosen Naruto."

"Sai, you know it's not as simple as all that."

"Why isn't it? Hasn't Naruto told you in his own inept way that he is willing to share? What is the problem?"

"The problem is that Naruto does what he thinks is best for everyone else and doesn't consider himself."

"Aren't you doing the same thing, right now?" Sai countered.

"Sai, what's wrong with you? A few months ago you walked out of my life because of what I wanted. Why are you here, right now, willing to do this? It doesn't make sense."

"I've thought it over myself, Sakura, and I don't understand it either. All I know for certain is that I'd rather be with you than without you."

"Sai…"

"I do love you, Sakura. I do not think that is something that will change. I do not have many people that are special to me, so I would rather not lose any."

"You haven't lost me." Sakura quickly countered.

"Haven't I? Why are you so opposed to trying this now? I thought this was what you wanted. Was that simply a ploy to drive us all away because you didn't really want any of us? Is that why you choose not to accept me in addition to Naruto in your life?"

"Of course not!"

"You say you don't want to lose me again, but your actions don't match your words. So tell me all of it now. Explain to me what is wrong."

"Where do you want me to start Sai? There are so many things that are just wrong about it."

"It doesn't matter. Just start talking."

"The villagers-"

"It's none of their business. Naruto, for one, is used to people talking about him. He can ignore it. I simply don't care."

"Oh and what about Naruto becoming Hokage? Do you honestly think the people in this village will-"

"Naruto wants you more than he wants to be Hokage."

"And I don't want him to give up his dream for me."

"You _are _his dream. He wouldn't be giving it up."

"What about you then? Sai a relationship like this isn't normal. You deserve-"

"I want you."

"You deserve-"

"I need you."

"Sai, you deserve-"

"You. I deserve you. You don't have to run away from this anymore. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. This thing is not a burden for me and I come to you happily. I'm willing to stand with you because my place is at your side."

"I want someone to love you like you deserve to be."

"For me the only love there is, is the love _we_ make. Now is this discussion over?"

Sakura said nothing simply looked into his dark eyes and somehow managed to fall in love all over again.

:::

"I really don't think you should do that."

Since _that day _Naruto's relationship with Sasuke had been on the mend. They spent more time together and occasionally they talked. It wasn't like it was before the whole thing started but they were getting there. Naruto had faith that in a little time their friendship would be closer than ever.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, loser." Naruto raised an arm and pointed it at Sasuke accusingly, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. Would his flare for being overly dramatic never die? Was he hoping in vain?

"And that is exactly why you always land in trouble because you think can run off and do dumb stuff without consulting people first."

"You're one to talk about people doing dumb stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You think I don't know you moved in with Sakura?"

Naruto flinched at the hate filled stare Sasuke tossed his way. He hadn't look at him like that in years-even when they were all dating Sakura simultaneously he had never given him that look. It spoke volumes. Although he was certain that Sasuke didn't even realize the depth of emotion that he had just displayed.

"We weren't hiding it." Naruto said quietly.

"It's surprising that in the end she would choose you." Sasuke said moving over to a mirror to give a glance at his final appearance.

"Sasuke, there's more to this than you know."

"I assume you're talking about Sai." Sasuke said in a bored tone. Naruto's eyes grew large. He should have known that Sasuke would know everything about their arrangement. Whether he admitted it or not he still loved Sakura. No woman would ever be able to compare to her not in Naruto's eyes nor in Sasuke's. Proposing to Temari would be the biggest mistake of his life.

"Sasuke-"

"I have no desire to hear about your arrangements with Sakura. They no longer concern me. I'm proposing to Temari."

"You don't love her."

Sasuke didn't reply to that statement, only strode to the door ignoring Naruto dogging his heels. "I'm leaving."

"Sasuke, she left the heart of the city for you so that you can have a chance at happiness with Temari, but she still loves you. She still wants you. Sasuke, she cries for you."

Sasuke hesitated for an imperceptible moment before his heart hardened once more. She was lost to him, and while Temari was not the woman he truly wanted, it was time he looked to his own happiness and needs.

"Then perhaps you should take better care of your woman."

:::

Sakura hummed to herself as she prepared dinner for the three of them. Her home had been completed some time ago and she had to admit she loved it more than words could say. Sai added things to his specifications that she hadn't known of until the house was built but more than anything it pleased her that he had a touch in building their home.

Naruto and Sai had moved in with her. It wasn't something that happened immediately. Rather it was a gradual change that started with them occasionally staying the night, a few days, a week or so, until one day they just didn't leave at all. They all had their own separate bedrooms, but more often than not they shared a bed together.

They were lovers, yes, but the intimacy wasn't shared between the three of them the way the bed was. She was happy with Sai and Naruto although things weren't easy. Things had become harder for the three of them once people realized that the three of them were _together. _She dealt with the name calling, the occasional food thrown her way, and the outright hostility better than she thought she would. Although there were times where she would cry because a patient refused to let her treat them because of what went on in her personal life. Some people had died as a result. It was something that she'd harbor guilt for the rest of her life.

She didn't know what Naruto and Sai went through although she pestered them enough trying to find out. Naruto had simply said, "It doesn't bother me," and Sai said, "It's worse for you." No one had done anything to attempt to harm them-not yet at least, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the women hated her and the men looked at her as if she were some sort of sex toy. Her boys were reluctant to leave her alone, but she wouldn't give in to the demands that the pressed upon her. If they could stand alone the she could, too.

They'd weather the storm in their own way. As long as they were together nothing else mattered.

_About chapter seventeen: I meant to say that the picture that Sai 'drew' was inspired by a picture I saw on deviant art by Serathus. I forgot though. My apologies for that._

_About chapter nineteen: I've already told some of you that I've lost my notes on this chapter. __ I have majority of it typed. About 6800 words of it but…I feel like I'm starting all over. I mean this was an important chapter! But I should have it done by next month. _

_My thanks to BlueArcticWolf for betaing this story for me. _


	19. Diamonds and Pearls

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Diamonds and Pearls**_

"_If I could I would give you the world, but all I can do is just offer you my love"—Prince_

* * *

**Author's Log: SHOULD IT REALLY BE THIS HARD TO FREAKIN' CENTER CHAPTER NINETEEN? I MEAN HELL! **

**This chapter…took longer than I expected. I've told a few of you the reason being that I've done something with this chapter that I generally don't do in my fics. I won't tell you what I did. I don't want to spoil the chapter for you. In some ways I'm happy with the chapter and others I am not. Forgive me for experimenting. Oh, and FYI this is the longest chapter that I've written for AF. It's over 14000 words. So yeah, make sure you have a little time before you start reading. And so…**

**

* * *

**

"I never would have guessed." Yamato said softly in the bar stool next to Kakashi but not so softly that he didn't hear him.

Kakashi slanted a glance Yamato's way and wondered what he was mumbling about. It was probably the newest piece of gossip in Konoha which for some reason Yamato always seemed privy too-although Kakashi never knew why. He knew he was being baited and for some particular reason that day he couldn't help but bite. "Never would have guessed what?" Yamato looked at Kakashi his eyes wide with surprise causing Kakashi to roll his eye.

"You mean…you haven't heard?"

Kakashi glanced at Yamato slightly irritated that he just didn't spit out whatever was on his mind. It was bad enough that he was succumbing to gossip. It was worse that Yamato was dragging it out. He briefly considered just pulling out a kunai and convincing him why he should end the suspense, but that would probably be a bit too harsh.

"No. I haven't."

"Sakura is living with Naruto and Sai-they're _together." _The emphasis on the 'together' didn't fail to escape Kakashi's notice. He definitely felt like a gossiping old biddy but more than that he felt a pang in his heart at the words that he just had to have repeated. Because surely-

"What?"

"I built her a home a while back and after she finished her interior decorating…they moved in."

Kakashi stared at Yamato for a solid minute before rising to his feet. "Hey, Kakashi where are you going?" Kakashi didn't reply-even if he could reply he had no idea what he would have said.

He made his way to the place Sakura had taken him to a while back and was shocked to see the home that stood in it's place. He still remembered the empty clearing that it once was, could still hear her voice asking him to try the impossible. Kakashi shook his head so he wouldn't dwell too much on that day. Instead, he chose to focus on the house. To say it was dynamic was simply understating the place. The first thing he noticed-something that he hadn't seen when he had come the first time-was the creek. He vaguely recalled passing over it but he was certain that it didn't look like it did now. Stepping stones were lined across the creek. Kakashi paused bending down to touch one finding it smooth. Kakashi kept moving forward until he saw that stairs had been made leading out of the creek.

Yamato couldn't have done this. It had to have been something that Sakura had done. He wondered how long it had taken her. Kakashi moved onward towards the hulking building until he stood on her front porch. It wrapped around the house and Kakashi couldn't resist walking around it, his steps soft against the wood beneath his feet. The porch was essentially bare but he was certain that was because Sakura hadn't had the time to put more effort into it. Kakashi looked out off the porch into the surrounding lands and found his breath taken away. It was as if he had stepped into a paradise. Why hadn't he seen the potential of this place before?

A voice interrupted his musing and Kakashi turned towards the window glancing inside. He vaguely mused that his actions could be considered creepy but dismissed the idea immediately.

"Naruto did you eat my cake?" Sakura's muffled voice floated out to his ears and longing welled up in his chest at the sound.

"Cake?" Naruto asked in a voice that tried to portray innocence but failed miserably.

"Yes, Naruto. My cake."

"I thought the cake was for all of us."

"The cake was for all of us except for the piece that I wrapped up and set aside for myself because I knew you were going to eat the whole thing. Now did you eat my cake?"

"…"

"…"

All of a sudden Kakashi could hear feet moving rapidly through the house. He could imagine the chase that was going on, but it was easier to move from window to window to see what was going on with his own eye. It was so typical Naruto and Sakura. The footsteps ended with a loud crash, a "Thanks, Sai," and a howl from Naruto.

He had never felt more like an outsider than he had in those moments so Kakashi silently went back the way he came-alone.

:::

He next saw her coming home from work. She looked terrible, tired, and frustrated. So much so that she didn't even noticed his presence which just happened to be a big blow to his pride. He cleared his throat to get her attention-he had never felt more separate from her than in those moments-and she looked up startled into her face. She gathered a smile for him that looked a little sad to his eyes.

"Kakashi." She said by way of welcome. She paused in her walking and waited for him to walk over to her side. He studied her face immediately noting that something was wrong.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura waved him off with a flick of her wrist probably not even realizing that he knew she was seconds away from lying to him.

"I'm fine…I just need to stop by the market." A frown graced her lips and he wondered why a trip to the market should put such an expression on her face.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I guess we'll have to do without today."

"Do without? Why? Too tired to go to the market?"

"No…Sai and Naruto don't like for me to go to the market alone."

Kakashi brow arched at the bout of over protectiveness of the men in question. "And you don't?" Kakashi asked curious as to how they got Sakura to agree to such a thing. She was a fiercely proud and independent woman. It was one of the things that he loved about her. For her to be this subservient to Naruto and Sai-well he knew without a doubt that something was going on.

"…No."

"I'll go with you." He didn't know why he offered nor did he know why she looked at him warily when he did. The look was enough to make him determined, though. He would find out what she was hiding and he'd fix it.

The trip to the market was made in silence. It was a slightly uneasy but for once Kakashi was certain that the strain had nothing to do with what they once were, what they could have been.

"What are you hiding from me, Sakura?"

Sakura raised her head and blinked at him owlishly as if realizing he was still there. "Hiding?"

"Yes," Kakashi said patiently, "What are you hiding?"

"I'm an open book, Kakashi. I'm not hiding anything."

"Oh? If that's the case why did I find out from Yamato that you were living with Sai and Naruto?"

"Because you never asked."

Kakashi blinked startled and more than a little sheepish by the simple answer that she gave him. It sounded like a reply he would give and he found himself chuckling, albeit a bit bitterly, despite himself.

"Are you happy?" He wished he hadn't asked the question as soon as he asked it. The answer was sure to cause pain no matter how she answered. He opened his mouth to tell her not to answer and then found himself staring in her forest green eyes. She said nothing. She only looked at him and he knew she was wondering whether he wanted an honest answer to her question or if he was just making polite conversation. He thought for a moment or two that she wouldn't answer at all which was probably for the best but instead she chose to answer.

"'Life for me…ain't been no crystal stair.'" Kakashi smiled a little at the reference. "But I'll keep walking on this path I have chosen. I won't stop nor will I hesitate. I'll keep going because, because-"

"Because there's no reason strong enough to make you back down and every reason to keep going."

Sakura nodded. "Why them, though? Why not…"

"You? Kakashi, I asked you first before I mentioned it to any of the others. Had you told me no right then in those moments then…things would be different."

"Is that so?" Sakura shrugged. "And you don't think what you asked for was a little much?"

"I know it was. I asked for the moon when I already had the stars. Sasuke was right. I was greedy, but that didn't mean I loved you all any less. It didn't mean I didn't want you all to be a part of my life. It was just a matter of knowing who could accept this selfish, greedy woman. It was a matter of shattering illusions and allowing you to see me-flaws and all."

"Are you saying that it never would have worked between us because I couldn't have accepted the woman you truly are? That I couldn't see anything but the woman I wanted you to be?"

The question came out as incredulous as he really was. He was the one who taught _her _about seeing underneath the underneath.

"Kakashi, why are you here with me, right now? What do you expect me to say?" Kakashi blinked surprised. He did have expectations but he couldn't acknowledge them to himself. He couldn't say them out loud so instead he just stared at Sakura who only looked back at him with her sad, green eyes. "Do you want to hear me say that I love you? I do. Do you want to hear me say I need you? I do. Do you want to hear me say…that I'll leave Naruto and Sai for you?" Sakura paused and looked searchingly at Kakashi realizing she had hit the nail on the head. "I can't. I won't. I'm sorry Kakashi."

She turned to walk away from him, away from the market, heading towards where he knew her home was but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. The air was charged with electricity at the simple touch.

"Please, Kakashi. Don't make me cry for you anymore. Just let me go."

"I can't." Kakashi whispered hoarsely echoing her words from before. "I won't."

He released her then noting that she didn't turn back and look at him. Instead, she hurried away leaving him behind. Kakashi watched her go for a while then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

:::

"Naruto, no." Sakura said with a small shake of her head. She had been rather quiet since she had come home from work that day and it bothered both Naruto and Sai.

"I have to agree with Ugly. It's not a good idea."

Naruto looked at Sakura and Sai. Sai continued eating his meal in silence while Sakura picked at her food absently.

"There's no reason for us to go on this way. Our team is pathetic. People used to say that our team was the best there was, the strongest, the closest. Now look at us. We can barely stand to look at each other."

"There's no need to revel in our glory years." Sai said ignoring the look that Sakura and Naruto gave him.

"It's just dinner. What's wrong with us just have dinner as a team? We used to do it all the time."

"'Used to' being the key words." Sai said.

"We need to bring a sense of normalcy back to our team. You can deny it all you want to, but both of you know I'm telling the truth."

Naruto rose to his feet and Sakura frowned. "Where are you going, Naruto?"

"Out." Sakura's eyes flashed with anger but Naruto cut her off before she could lash out. "Sakura, if you really want to know the answer to my question then ask it again. But if you don't think you can handle the answer…."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and said nothing…since he had inadvertently answered her question anyway and she didn't want confirmation.

:::

"Hey, Temari! Is the bastard in?"

"He's in the shower Naruto. Come on in." Naruto stepped inside and 'covertly' glanced down at Temari's hand and saw the ring on her left hand. Temari noticing his look smiled and raised her hand allowing Naruto to get a closer look.

"Yes, he proposed." Temari said proudly. Just seeing the object on her small hand made Naruto uneasy. The little offending object had trouble written all over it and Naruto couldn't quite keep his doubts to himself. Naruto scratched the back of his head and said,

"Isn't it a little soon?" Temari opened her mouth to reply but was beaten by her fiancé who happened to walk into the room.

"Isn't what a little soon? And what are you doing here?" Naruto smiled and Sasuke scowled in return. Just the look in his eye already told Sasuke that Naruto was going to irritate the hell out of him.

"Actually, I'm here to invite the two of you over for dinner."

Temari smiled and looked at Naruto. "That sounds great. I haven't really seen Sakura since I've been in town." Naruto glanced at Sasuke who stared at him impassively.

"What are you up to, loser?" Temari frowned and looked back and forth between the two men certain that something was being hidden from her.

"I'm not up to anything. I just think it's time we sat down together as a team and had a meal together. I mean what better time is there especially now that you're engaged."

It hardly took a genius to realize that something heavy was going down between Naruto and Sasuke. Temari was nobody's fool so she remained quiet and resolved to observe the situation first before making any decisions. It was a fact that she learned more about Sasuke through observing than by prodding and she would make effective used of what she had learned.

"We're not coming." Sasuke said in a tone that said that the subject was closed but Temari wasn't about to allow that. If she did she'd never know what bothered him so much about his team and why he avoided them like the plague whenever possible.

"We'll be there Naruto. When and where?"

Naruto blinked at the hard look Sasuke tossed Temari's way. It looked as if the woman was going to catch hell as soon as he walked out the door. Naruto was suddenly hoping he could make that moment come soon.

"Two days. Our house. Around seven."

"Alright then, I'll see you then."

Naruto nodded and darted out the door.

Temari stared at the door where Naruto had made his hasty exit for a second then turned around and looked at Sasuke. She placed her hands on her hips and waited expectantly for the words that were sure to come.

"We're not going."

"I already said we were."

"After I said we weren't. You _don't_ contradict me." It never failed to amuse Temari the way Sasuke tried, with no success, to treat her as if she were his possession. It was kind of cute in a way.

"I'll contradict you all I want. Tell me what's so wrong with having a meal with your teammates?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned and walked away from her but Temari was hot on his heels. She reached out and grabbed his arm but he shrugged her off so she punched him in the arm causing him to scowl.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you get this way about your teammates all the time?"

"Let it go, Temari."

"No, and turn around and face me like a man when I'm talking to you…or are you not a man?" Sasuke turned and glared at Temari and she smirked in response. He never knew it but whenever she questioned his manhood he folded almost immediately. "If you don't want to talk it's fine. I won't force you, but if you can't give me a good reason why we shouldn't have dinner with them then we _are _going."

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke said and went off somewhere to pout.

:::

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kakashi said glancing at Naruto over the top of his book briefly and then resumed reading. Naruto was silent a while and he knew the younger man was irritated that he wasn't given his full attention, but his next words assured him that-even if Kakashi didn't want to give it to him.

"We're having a team dinner in two days at our house at seven."

Kakashi slowly closed his book and rose to his feet. He stared into Naruto's blue eyes that never for a second wavered in their determination. "I'm going to presume that Sakura doesn't know you're staging this 'dinner'."

"Why would you presume that?" Naruto said with a wry grin.

"Because I know Sakura." Naruto shrugged off how awkward those words made him feel and trudged on.

"It's time to fix our team." Kakashi didn't reply, instead choosing to open his book one more and stare sightlessly at the words until Naruto grew bored and left. "You know it is, Kakashi."

They had fallen apart. They were like pieces of shattered glass. If they did tread carefully then someone was likely to be hurt. It was something of a regret to Kakashi that things had come to this. A sigh escaped Kakashi before he said, "I'll be there…but you should know that I plan on taking her away from you."

Naruto grinned and shrugged as if his words were of no consequence. "If you can take her she was never really mine to begin with."

"Point taken." Kakashi had to admit he was surprised Naruto didn't have even the tiniest bit of ire I his tone after he had made his declaration. It moved him to ask. "Why are you so calm? Aren't you the least bit worried?"

Naruto didn't even take any time to think about his answer before he replied. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because Sakura had all the time in the world to leave me and pick you or Sasuke but she hasn't because you rejected her and-"

"You rejected her as well."

"Yes, but _I_ forgave her, _I _took her back and plus she loves me more than she loves you." Kakashi's eye narrowed and for a few seconds he came close to using violence against the knuckleheaded ninja. Thankfully, he calmed himself before he had a chance to act. He instead chose to calmly talk the situation out knowing that for some unknown reason Naruto was trying to rile him. "And what brought you to that conclusion?"

However, Naruto didn't reply. Instead he simply smiled and left the Copy Ninja to himself to ponder his words.

:::

Sakura stood in their living room her body trembling with so many emotions she was having difficulty naming them all. She tried to speak but her voice shook badly with anger and pain that it took her several tries to get her words out.

"And why, pray tell, should I not kill you?"

Naruto looked into her eyes that glistened with unshed tears and boldly said, "Because you know I'm right."

"No. You're wrong. I can't believe you asked them to come here."

"They're family, Sakura. Our precious people. It's time for this estrangement between us to end."

"Isn't it enough that we have to deal with the hostility from the majority of the village? You want to add Sasuke and Kakashi too?"

"Sakura-"

"No!" Sakura said while shaking her head emphatically. "I don't want to hear your words Naruto. I won't be swayed. I can't believe you did this."

"This isn't just about you Sakura." Sai finally intervened. He could see where Naruto was coming from. It was time for them to make peace-not that things were terrible between them all. It was just that things could be better. It was time for Sasuke to stop trying to pretend that Sakura didn't exist and it was quite frankly time for Kakashi to get over it. They had all made their choices. It was time to accept them and move on. "They're our teammates too. Although I agree that this meeting is taking place too soon it was essentially inevitable. So why not get it out the way?"

Sakura gave Sai a look that was immediately interpreted as _traitor. _He found it a wee bit ironic.

"Fine. Do whatever the hell you want. See if I give a damn."

Sakura whirled on her feet with the grace of a ballerina leaving Sai and Naruto alone. Naruto started to go after her but Sai's words halted his actions.

"Don't. She needs to be alone right now."

"She's upset. I should-."

"Do nothing-for now. At this point you'll only make things worse."

"I really didn't expect her to react so strongly. It's just Sasuke and Kakashi."

"You know she still loves them dickless."

"Yeah, but-"

"And Sasuke is bringing Temari with him. Haven't you noticed she has been avoiding them like the plague? It's difficult for her to see them together."

"I pushed this too soon." Naruto said as the epiphany struck him.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see."

::

Sai slipped between the cool sheets of Sakura's bed and reached out to pull her against his chest. He was certain she was awake. He knew it would be a while before she was able to drift off to sleep. He had thought she would fight against his embrace because he had sided with Naruto but apparently she was more upset than he originally thought.

"Sakura." Sai murmured. She shifted slightly in his arms but said nothing. Sai raised his hand and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I'm afraid Sai."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Disappointing you and Naruto."

Sai's hold tightened almost painfully but Sakura didn't complain. In fact, she reveled in the sweet pain since it gave her something else to focus on.

"Why would you disappoint us?"

"I still love them."

"We know that. My understanding is that you have loved Sasuke since you were a child. I hardly expect that type of love to disappear overnight. And Kakashi…well, I have seen the relationship you have with him and I don't begrudge you it."

"But-"

"There are no buts Sakura. I love you."

"I know that Sai."

"And do you love me?"

"_Yes." _

"Then don't worry. I'm here should you need me."

:::

The day came for team dinner that Naruto had instigated all too soon. Naruto prepared the meal-since Sakura was on strike and currently not doing anything that could be considered 'woman's work'. It was the best that she could do to show her anger to the two men in her life. So she did no cooking, no cleaning-nothing. Yet they thwarted her efforts. Sai ensured the house was spotless and even though Naruto was a great lover of ramen he still had a few skills in the kitchen. It wasn't something that came overnight. It was something that Sakura had been patiently teaching him. He took to her lessons like a crab to water.

Aromas filled the kitchen drawing Sakura out at the enticing scent. She hadn't spoken to Naruto since he had announced his plan to get them all together. Sakura had expected him to plague her endlessly about speaking to him but he had surprised her by giving her space. As a result it didn't take long for her to realize…she missed him.

So when she entered the kitchen green eyes immediately clashed with blue in a way that could only be termed longingly. Neither spoke but both moved towards the other unable to deny the pull they had over each the other. Sakura slipped her arms around Naruto's waist and buried her face in his chest sighing softly as she felt his arms enfold her in his. They stood that way for a while before Naruto pulled away and continued preparing their meal. All was forgiven.

Kakashi, to their surprise, was the first arrive. He gave them his characteristic smile and wave and moved about their home not at all surprised that it was simple yet beautifully decorated and somehow managed to be breathtaking-more so than the outside.

Sai took it upon himself to give Kakashi a mini-tour knowing that since Naruto was cooking that he couldn't do it and it probably wasn't a good idea to leave Kakashi alone with Sakura so that the duty fell to him. However, that left Sakura to deal with Sasuke's imminent arrival.

And arrive he did. No one noticed that Sakura was the only one left to let them in nor did they see the fake smile she had plastered all over her face and she swung the door open and saw Temari and Sasuke standing together. They didn't see her trembling hands because as soon as she could she clasped them behind her back.

Sakura took a brief moment to survey the two. Temari wasn't hanging all over Sasuke as some couples were wont to do-not that Sasuke would allow that type of behavior anyway-but there was still something about them that screamed 'couple'. All it took was a single glance to see that Temari was happy.

Sakura wanted to be happy for them. She truly did, but….

"Hey Sakura. It's good to see you!" Temari stepped forward and gave Sakura a quick hug that Sakura returned. "Where is everyone?" Temari asked as Sakura stepped aside and allowed them entrance.

"Um, Naruto is in the kitchen cooking and Sai is giving Kakashi a tour." She kept her gaze solely on Temari afraid that the woman would see the sheer longing in her eyes if she looked her fiancé's way.

"Naruto? Cooking? Should I be worried?"

Sakura laughed. "Not at all. I'm sure that you'll be more than pleased with whatever he presents."

"Ah, so you got him domesticated! Are you willing to give me a few tips cause I'm sure I'm going to need them dealing with this one." Temari said pointing at Sasuke. Sakura chuckled weakly in response as Temari turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Aren't you going to greet Sakura?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

Neither said a word and it was as if they were the only two people in the world. But only for a second.

Reality has a way of rearing it's ugly head.

"Congratulations." Sakura said finally. "I hear you two are engaged."

Sasuke nodded his head then asked, "Where's Naruto?"

"Down the hall and to the right. Follow the scents and you can't miss him." Sakura directed and forced herself not to watch him leave.

"So," Sakura said turning her attention to Temari while clasping her hands together. "How have you been?"

And so Sakura thrust herself into idle small talk.

:::

The minute they were alone Sai turned to Kakashi.

"Tonight is not the night to air our personal differences."

"I'm curious as to why you think I would come here to do such a thing."

Sai paused considering his words as he was occasionally prone to do. "It's not a matter of thinking you would or wouldn't. It's simply being cautious."

Kakashi raised a hand and scratched the back of his head. "Why the caution? Perhaps tonight is the best time to finally clear the air. We're all going to be here."

"Yes, but Sasuke brought his fiancé with him."

Kakashi blinked startled. It never occurred to him that Sasuke would bring his fiancé to a team dinner. He supposed it wasn't too far fetched but given the situation it was definitely something that he wouldn't have done. "He did what?"

"Temari is with him. It hardly seems advisable to discuss our past with _his_ future sitting at the table."

"Ah, I see." Kakashi said his voice alight in understanding. Sai felt moment of pure relief until Kakashi's next words. "It would probably be prudent then to make sure that Sakura and Sasuke are not left alone."

D: :D

How difficult was it really to _not_ look at another woman's man with longing?

Very difficult-especially if said 'man' was at one point in your life your own.

Temari and Sakura had joined Naruto and Sasuke in the kitchen only to hear the two bickering. It was not something unusual. In fact, Sakura felt a bit of nostalgia in her heart at the sight. She opened her mouth to scold them or rather Naruto but before she had the chance Temari spoke up.

"Really, Sasuke. They invite us over to dinner and the first chance you get you start bickering with our host."

Sasuke raised a brow in Temari's direction but she simply smiled at him then immediately tossed him a warning look. Naruto laughed at the exchange and said, "It's nice to not be the one in trouble." Sasuke scowled, Temari chuckled, and Sakura sighed quietly.

Sai and Kakashi chose the moment to join them all. Kakashi glanced around making sure nothing in particular was broken and that no one was weeping. Seeing that such was not the case, Kakashi let his eyes settle on Sakura who immediately felt his warm gaze. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to ignore him but it wasn't that easy.

"When do we eat?" Kakashi said enthusiastically.

"Now, actually." Naruto said then gestured towards Temari and Sakura. "Ladies first." Sakura felt a smile tug at her lips at Naruto's display of gentlemanliness and took a step forward but her actions were halted as Sai broke the mood.

"Then by all means Sasuke go first…since you're such a pussy."

The entire room descended into a silence that echoed in the room. Sakura's eyes blinked rapidly. She was tempted to ask had she heard wrong but the lingering silence assured her that she had not. She had never heard Sai take a stab at Sasuke like that aside from the normal 'traitor' remarks and she didn't know what to think, what to do, or what to say. Sakura was surprised that Sasuke didn't attempt to kill Sai but the two were locked in a fierce staring match that neither seemed to be willing to back down from. The air was filled with hate and resentment. It was enough to kill someone with.

The whole scene was broken when Kakashi moved towards the food causing all present to turn and look at him. He only shrugged slightly saying, "You all might not be hungry but I am." Sakura stifled a giggle causing Kakashi to look her way and wink flirtaeously.

The tension diffused and everyone began carrying dishes to the table so they could begin eating. Sakura entered the dining room closely followed by Naruto. Sakura sat at the table and Naruto immediately chose the place at her right side. Kakashi entered next with the intention of sitting at Sakura's left but Sai smoothly prevented such an action, slipping past the Copy Ninja and taking the place that was rightfully his.

Kakashi chuckled silently at the younger man's actions choosing not fight over it. He, thereafter, chose to sit directly across from Sakura letting Temari and Sasuke have the remaining seats.

Dinner was actually a calm affair. Pleasant chatter filled the air until Temari and Sasuke decided it was time for them to leave. The goodbyes were quick and simple and soon enough Temari and Sasuke were alone.

They walked in silence away from Sakura's home neither taking note of the breeze that made the night a bit cooler than normal. Temari glanced a time or two at Sasuke's profile noting how hard he was trying to hide his emotions. She sighed softly. She had hoped he would tell her on his own but it seemed that such would not be the case. So she prodded as she often had to do with the shinobi at her side.

"Sasuke, when were you going to tell me?"

Sasuke looked down at Temari raising a single brow. It was that arrogant look that normally amused her but not that night-especially after he attempted to play dumb. It wasn't something that suited a man who oozed intelligence. "Tell you what?"

"That you're in love with her." Temari explained with more than a little patience.

"In love with who?"

Neither one realized that they had stopped walking. The couple locked eyes and Temari's lips quirked upward in a sardonic grin. "Sasuke, I'm no one's fool-especially not yours. Don't treat me like one."

Sasuke continued to say nothing and so Temari decided to continue on. "Kakashi's in love with her too. Your whole team is in love with her. Mind telling me what's going on? You at least owe me that Sasuke."

:::

The creatures of the night softly filled the air with their songs. And that is where Kakashi found Sakura standing outside on her porch embracing their melody. She had excused herself when Naruto and Sai began cleaning up and he could tell something was bothering her. So he followed her only to find how beautiful she looked bathed in moonlight. She looked like some sort of goddess bathing in it's ethereal light and when she turned to look at him and he saw the crystalline tears that lined her cheeks a chord struck somewhere within him.

"Sakura?" She immediately turned away, wiping at her eyes discreetly or maybe not so discreetly since he was very much aware of what she was doing. She cleared her throat before answering. "Hmm?" It was wrong time to broach the topic but for some reason he could no longer keep silent. All her pain seemed so unnecessary to him and he could so easily make her forget it all if she would give him a chance. "You could be happy with me." It wasn't what he meant to say. In fact, he couldn't recall the words that he had been rehearsing in his head but maybe that was for the best maybe if he was simply honest he could reach her.

"Kakashi, please, don't start this again. I can't deal with it right now." Her tone was pleading and it made him frown to believe that he could possibly be hurting her.

"Ah, Sakura, you make me out to be a pest. It's a bit disconcerting."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "Well, you are."

"Only because I love you." Sakura froze and Kakashi moved closer to her. "Sakura, I don't want this life that you have with Naruto and Sai but I do want you. Come with me." Kakashi reached out his hand to her. "Just take my hand and we'll leave. We'll forget all this and we'll leave."

"Kakashi-"

"I'm not saying anything drastic like becoming missing-nins but let's just _go_."

"I can't do that."

"You love me."

"Kakashi-"

"You love me more than you do Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai. You want to be with me. Just take my hand Sakura. Wouldn't it be so simple to just forget it all? Don't you wish you could? Well, I'm telling you to just take my hand and I'll make it happen. For you I'll make it so."

Sakura stared at the hand before her that tempted her beyond reason certain that the man before was the devil in disguise. Or maybe he wasn't in disguise at all. They did say that the devil is beautiful and beauty was something that Kakashi had in abundance.

"Don't do this to me Kakashi." Sakura turned and moved a few steps away from him unable to bear the imploring look on his face.

"Tell me, Sakura; if you hadn't had the courage to put forth your suggestion whom would you have chosen?" Sakura found herself suddenly mute. "If you had a chance to do it all over again-"

"I'd do it the same or maybe I would have chosen my words better but I wouldn't have chosen one person over all of you."

"I understand that Sakura and if you hadn't spoken up would you have regretted it? Would you regret not knowing?"

"Yes."

"Then give me the chance to not regret." Sakura briefly wondered if she had stepped into a carefully set trap. In fact, she knew she had because Kakashi was a master at manipulation. "Answer my question. Will you come with me?"

Sakura felt Kakashi hands on her shoulders and he slowly turned her around. His mask dropped and suddenly Sakura felt warm lips on hers.

:::

"I'm not in love with her." The words sounded defensive to his own ears causing him to scowl.

"Oh?" Temari said folding her arms across her chest. "That's not what it looked like from where I was sitting."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes." Temari said succinctly. "Never once in our entire relationship have you ever looked at me with a tenth of the passion that you look at her."

"That passion that you speak of is called hate."

"They're two sides of the same coin Sasuke."

"You don't hate the person you love."

"No, Sasuke that's not true at all. You hate her because you love her, because you can't have her. Otherwise you wouldn't feel anything at all and right about now I'm feeling like a poor substitute."

"You're not a substitute."

"Oh, really then when did you start loving me Sasuke? Because you've never once told me. I just assumed that it was because you're not that expressive with emotions. One of my little brothers is like that. But you know what they say about people who assume things." Sasuke didn't reply but Temari didn't really expect him to. Even if he truly did love her she'd probably go to her grave before he told her but still…she had to know…

"Did you ever _tell_ her you love her?"

"No."

"_Did _you love her?"

"I'm leaving. I don't have to defend myself to you or to anyone."

"You're right you don't. Who am I really to ask for an explanation as to why the man I'm engaged to is in love with someone else? I guess it's just a fleeting bout on stupidity on my part. So go on. Leave. Just know that if you walk away Sasuke we're done because this isn't something you can run from."

"I don't run."

"Then face me! Face her! Because damn it all to hell she looks at you the same way you do her! Go back to her and…and…tell her that she can have you too." He reacted before he could think through his actions. His hand slapped her face whipping her head around to the side and before he could apologize she had returned the favor. If he didn't love anything else about her he loved how quick she was to respond to him. She wasn't the type of woman to lie down and let him walk all over her. She fought tooth and nail for what she wanted and everyone else be damned. "And then tell her that if she wants you then she has to accept me in your life too." Temari said through ground teeth. Her eyes were blazing with a fury that he had never before seen and he had to admit to himself…he was impressed. "And when she tells you that she can't, that she won't, then come back to me because then you'll know that there isn't another woman in this world who will ever love you the way I do. Get your closure Sasuke and then move on. I won't wait for long."

:::

She should have pushed him away but her hands didn't seem to be working the way she wanted them to. She felt her fingers curl around his shirt and pull him closer, not wanting a sliver of space to be left between them. Wanting to feel the hard expanse of his body pressed against hers, wanting to run her fingers over the length of his body. Her brain then began to scream a million warnings but she waved them all off with a dopey grin, and little sighs.

How could she have forgotten how she could loose herself in the feel of his lips, the touch of his hands? It completely slipped her mind how he could get her to agree to anything with his teasing ways.

"Sakura." Kakashi passion filled voice called out.

"Kaka-"

"Am I interrupting?" Sakura heard a bored voice inquire. Sakura jumped away from Kakashi as if he burned her. Her cheeks were flaming red and she was suddenly glad that they the lack of sunlight hid them from view. She watched as Kakashi slowly raised his mask and put it back into place before turning to face her visitor with her. While he did so a heavy block of shame was thrown upon her shoulders. She ran a distracted hand over her face and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? I thought you and Temari went home." Sasuke looked at Kakashi fully expecting the older man to give him the privacy that he sought but Kakashi simply folded his arms across his chest and smiled at him-the bastard. "Sasuke?" Sakura prodded.

"May I speak with you…in private?" Sasuke ground out. Sakura glanced at Kakashi noticing that he had no intention of leaving. A part of her of her didn't want Kakashi to leave. She didn't know what Sasuke wanted. They hadn't had a private conversation in eons but she did know that he had her heart tied in knots and she wasn't ready to face him just yet. She wasn't ready to accept that he had let her go and moved on when he was still ever present in her heart. She wished Naruto was with her. He would hold her up because she was certainly ready to fall. However, she knew that if she didn't get Kakashi to leave and speak with him alone then he'd walk away. Perhaps it was selfish because even though she knew she wasn't ready for them to be one on one she still wanted a moment or two alone with him because soon a time would come when moments like that would cease. The fact that her heart and mind were pulling her in two different directions was beginning to become aggravating.

"Kakashi-"

"No." Sakura stood speechless for a moment or two because he hadn't even let her get her request out before he denied it. What was wrong with him? Then again maybe a part of her knew….

"Kakashi!" Sakura said once she was able to find her tongue.

"I was talking to you first." His voice sounded petulant and Sakura couldn't help but be a little amused.

"You call that talking?" Sasuke sneered.

"I can assure you she understood every word." Sakura blushed while Kakashi and Sasuke exchanged glares.

"Maybe I should let Naruto in on the conversation." Sasuke countered upping the hostility level a notch-because he was good at that. Sakura jumped in quickly not certain what would happen if she didn't.

"Sasuke, Kakashi stop! Kakashi, leave. I'm not asking. You can go in the house or you can go home just give Sasuke and I some privacy."

Sakura was certain that in that moment Kakashi was ready to beat her senseless. He was right. She was talking to him first but what he didn't realize was that talking to Sasuke was going to be a whole hell of a lot easier than answering the question he had posed to her. She wanted to no but she wanted to say yes so she would push him off hopefully long enough for her to talk to Sai and Naruto and get their insight on how to deal with Kakashi.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before finally turning and going inside. Sakura let out a breath then turned to Sasuke wondering what else was going to happen. It couldn't be anything good. Her day had already gone to hell in a hand basket. What more could happen?

Sakura remained quiet and waited for Sasuke to tell her what it was that he wanted. But he stood there a while not saying anything and it unnerved her. She fought not to make any nervous gestures like running her fingers through her hair, wringing her hands, and shifting from side to side but found herself doing all three and thereafter mentally cursed him for making her a nervous wreck.

"If I were to-" Sasuke broke off and Sakura frowned. He was hesitating. When did Sasuke ever hesitate over anything? He was always the picture of confidence even when he was wrong. "I have a proposition for you." Sasuke said starting anew.

The dread in the pit of her stomach grew a thousand fold and she thereafter began her mental chant.

_Please don't ask me to be a part of the wedding party._

_Please don't ask me anything wedding related._

_Please, please, please!_

"I'll join you, Naruto, and Sai-"

"_What?" _The incredulous question escaped her before she had a chance to reign herself in but he ignored her.

"However if you are serious about doing this then I'll stay with you, love you but in return you accept my relationship with Temari. She is a part of my life and will remain that way."

Sakura's hand flew towards her mouth to cover it before she said something foolish. Certainly her ears had deceived her. Sasuke could see a myriad of emotions flicker across her face before she made a sad attempt to hide them from him.

"Does Temari know about this?" Her voice was soft, quiet but he could still hear the barely contained anger in it. Sasuke almost chuckled. Did she really believe that he was anything like her? To toy with the emotions of another so callously?

"Who do you think suggested it?" Once more Sasuke could see her brain scrambling to pull itself out of the loop her had thrown her in. "I-"

"I'm not done." Sasuke interrupted. "There's one more thing."

"You make it seem like I've agreed when I've done no such thing." Her chin rose a bit and there was a stubborn, angry glint to her eyes that he chose to ignore as well.

"No, you haven't but shouldn't you at least hear me out?"

"You mean like you did me?" Sasuke's jaw locked and he was tempted to just walk away but he had told Temari that he would do this and he wasn't a man that went back on his word. Sakura folded her arms across her chest and looked at him defiantly and yet he knew she had finally decided to let him say his piece.

"Not only do you have to accept Temari but should Naruto or Sai decide they want to see someone else then you won't object."

Sakura felt her throat close up. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She wasn't even sure how she still existed because Sasuke's words had caused part of her to die inside. And he was serious to the core of his soul. Even if she could speak she had no idea what she would say.

She could rant and rave, but what he was asking of her wasn't unfair. Not in the least. Relationships were give and take and Naruto and Sai had given so much to her. Shouldn't she be able to give as well?

"It's not an unfair suggestion." Sakura's head turned to see that Kakashi hadn't left like she expected him to. No, he had come back and he wasn't alone. Sai and Naruto stood behind him quietly staring at her. She silently asked them what to do but she immediately saw that they weren't going to help her.

It was her choice, her decision. And it was one that she had to make all on her own.

Life sure did suck sometimes.

Sakura gathered her wits and spoke, "No, I suppose it's not." Sakura paused for a moment or two then said, "And if I agreed to such a thing what would it mean? That I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you all happy? Well, I suppose that's true. However I thought the problem lie in the fact that I love you all, that I want you all not in the fact that you wanted other women. Sasuke, I understand your feelings. I understand that you don't want to share so I have done nothing to interfere with your relationship with Temari but what you propose wouldn't be fair to her. You say she suggested it but did she truly want you to come here to me, tonight or did she want you to tell her that she was being crazy and you wanted no one but her?" Even in the pale moonlight Sakura could see that Sasuke blanched. "To answer your question Sasuke-no. No I will not share. No, I will not watch you with another woman. Call me selfish, call me evil, call me what you will but there are things that are beyond me and that is one of them. Don't come here and try to mess up _my _happy home because _you _aren't happy. You made your choice and I have made mine. So now where do we stand?"

Before he could reply an ANBU operative appeared on her porch.

"Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi the Hokage wants to see you in her office immediately."

The three men looked at each other briefly figuring it was a mission. The timing was bad. It had seemed like things between them would be settled once and for all with this final conversation and it seemed that now things would linger on for a while longer. The three ninja nodded at the ANBU operative before he disappeared. Naruto and Sai looked at Sakura silently and she knew they weren't angry at her for her words. She knew they accepted them. She knew they wouldn't turn away from her because she was such a selfish woman. She smiled a little at them and Naruto returned her smile with a grin of his own moving over to her and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

"We'll be back." Naruto said and Sakura nodded her head in reply. Sai approached her and turned his head to the side and she planted a wet one on the offered cheek and then they were gone. Kakashi hesitated a moment or two as if uncertain what he should do before he simply nodded and followed after the others leaving her alone with Sasuke.

The silence between them stretched onward and was rather uncomfortable but Sakura didn't know what to do to alleviate the tension. She was still upset with him at his suggestion even though she understood it. Maybe if she had a little advance warning…and it was then that it clicked in Sakura's brain.

She understood Sasuke. She understood why he blew up at her before for suggesting that they share her. It was a concept that she could in no way truly grasp until the situation was presented to her. She understood why he hated her because right that moment she hated him too. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Temari felt.

She had no idea how long they stood outside before Sasuke broke the silence by saying her name softly, "Sakura…"

"Yes?" She asked turning her head to look at him but he didn't return her gaze. Instead he was looking somewhere off in the distance.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

:::

Tsunade raised her head when Shizune rushed into her office with Tonton clutched to her chest looking at her worriedly. Tsunade considered ignoring her for a while to see if she waited long enough whether or not she'd gnaw her lip off. She changed her mind once she realized who'd have to heal her if she actually accomplished the task.

"What is it, Shizune?"

"Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi are here."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed knowing immediately that if all three of them showed up it had something to do with Sakura. There was entirely too much drama surrounding that girl. "Why?"

"They say you sent for them." Tsunade blinked slowly processing that information. Now, Tsunade wasn't one to deny the fact that she liked to spend quite a bit of time with her good friend sake but she hadn't lately so she _knew _she hadn't sent for the trio.

"I did no such thing."

"That's what I told them but they wanted to see you to make sure. They said…an ANBU operative showed up telling them that you needed them."

An ANBU operative? "Send them in." Shizune didn't have the opportunity to go fetch them because her door flew open and in walked the three ninja in question.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and surveyed them. She noticed immediately that Naruto looked close to panicking, Sai was tense, and Kakashi looked-with what she could see of his face-confused.

"Granny you called for us, right?" Naruto started.

"Actually, Naruto I didn't." Naruto looked at Sai and both ninja turned to leave the room but they were forestalled by Tsunade's voice. "I did not dismiss you. I believe you two need to tell me what's going on."

"I'd certainly like to know." Kakashi interjected.

"Can't this wait? Sakura's in trouble." Naruto pleaded.

"What?" Kakashi said nervousness threading itself through his chest. He didn't like it when 'Sakura' and 'trouble' were put together in a sentence.

"Naruto, Kakashi you two go, but Sai you will stay here and tell me what's going on."

Tsunade picked Sai because out of the three he seemed the least likely to argue with her about staying behind…but the look in his eye when she issued the order was something frightening. She was beginning to wish for the days when he was an emotionless bastard. Team Seven was a bad influence. Hot heads-the lot of them.

Kakashi and Naruto wasted no time exiting her office leaving Sai behind.

"If you want to catch up then perhaps you should speak quickly."

:::

Sakura glanced out and saw the crowd approaching her home holding torches and pitchforks. Okay…they didn't have pitchforks but they should have with the heavy negative atmosphere that surrounded them.

"Um, the welcoming committee?" Sakura said making the poor excuse for a joke. Sasuke glanced at her out the corner of his eye. "Something is going on."

"Yes." Sakura replied but didn't expound.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke growled causing the kunoichi to roll her eyes. It wasn't really his business anyway.

"People aren't happy about my less than monogamous relationship with Sai and Naruto. They say less when you date more than one man in secret than if you're just out in the open with it."

"And?"

"And they make sure I know it."

"What does that have to do with them coming onto your property looking as if they intend to lynch you?"

"I don't know Sasuke. I'll guess we'll have to wait and see."

:::

Naruto and Kakashi sped off side by side back to Naruto's residence. "Naruto tell me what's going on." Naruto didn't bother to slow down. If anything he sped up but Kakashi had no trouble keeping pace.

"The villagers have been harassing Sakura about our relationship-and when I say villagers I mean civilian and shinobi alike."

"_What?"_

"She can't shop in the market on her own because if she does they try to force her to taken rotten food. When either Sai or I are with her it's not as bad."

"Why just her?"

"My guess is because she's the female. She's been branded some sort of whore."

"Is that all?"

"Patients refuse her service. She doesn't know that I know it but her co-workers at the hospital harass her. They've trashed her office, forged documents on patient charts under her name, things like that."

"What has she done about it?"

"Nothing."

"And you let her get away with that?" Naruto didn't reply and Kakashi knew he had. Kakashi promised himself that when this was all over he was going to have a long 'chat' with Naruto and Sai about Sakura's well-being. Sakura was all well and good on the battlefield but sometimes in her personal life you had to force her to take care of herself. They should know that. Kakashi had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling at Naruto and making a bad situation worse.

"Has anyone harmed her physically?"

"Not yet, but I have a feeling that's about to change."

The two ninja incredibly were able to move faster.

:::

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura noted that Sasuke moved back blending into the shadows and she figured that this was something else she would have to handle on her own. She just had to think earlier that things couldn't be worse. Well, they could.

"I am here."

Sakura stepped forward looking down into the faces but not really seeing any clearly…especially when they started throwing their torches at her home.

Sakura stood frozen for a moment before her fingers started flying into jutsu that would extinguish the flames. They were bent upon destroying her home and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt a moment of helplessness that she hadn't felt since childhood. Fear clutched her heart. Those that didn't have torches had jutsu and she couldn't fight them all. In fact, for a moment or two she just wanted to let it all burn and hope that it would satisfy them but she knew it wouldn't. She also knew that if she backed down and didn't stand her ground, didn't fight for those she loved then Naruto would be disappointed in her and that itself would be worse than anything else.

It was the principal of the matter. People just needed to mind their own business. If they took care of what was happening in their own home they wouldn't have to worry about what happened in hers. Of course, that would be too much like the right thing to do and suddenly, Sakura was just fed up.

"What is all this going to prove?" She yelled out at the nameless faces.

"That whores need to stay in their places! The whorehouse!"

Sakura opened her mouth to spit out an angry retort but found herself pulled back into the shadows just as flames erupted in the place she once stood. She almost cried out but she recognized the arms that held her tight. Her back was against his chest and she relaxed in his arms almost instantaneously. It was like she had never left them at all.

She almost whispered his name but he held a finger to her lips warning her to be silent. His lips grazed her ear and he spoke into it. "They have the whole place surrounded. They've already started burning the rear of the house. It's pointless to try to save it. We need to leave."

"I'm not leaving, Sasuke. I will show no fear or shame to these people."

Sasuke closed his eyes and counted to ten after her brash pronouncement. "Must you insist upon being foolish?"

Sakura smiled even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Yeah, I suppose I do."

"Tch. What is it with you and fire anyway?" Sasuke grumbled thinking of the issue with the Mizukage. "Fine. I suppose we go down fighting?" Sakura nodded her head. "Can I kill them?" Sakura shook her head negatively knowing she should have expected a question like that from Sasuke. "Tch, annoying."

And then they split up.

:::

"What the hell is going on Sai?"

"Sakura, Naruto and I are in a relationship that several people in the village do not appear to appreciate. They have resorted to hostile tactics in order to show their displeasure. We now believe that those hostilities extend into the ranks of ANBU corps. Someone in ANBU lured us out of our home tonight in order to do something that Naruto and I believe will hurt Sakura. This time I believe the hurt would be physical."

Tsunade swore silently and then not so silently. "This is why I told that girl to choose one. Not two, not three, _one_. What the hell is she thinking?" Tsunade turned and looked at Shizune hoping for some sort of insight into the situation but Shizune couldn't meet her gaze and instead looked at the ground. Shizune couldn't exactly say she didn't understand Sakura because to put it plainly the ninja on Team Seven were just plain old sexy. Even she wanted to just lick them-of course she wouldn't say that out loud but just thinking it stained her cheeks a bloody red. Many women wanted them. In fact, she could also admit that she had a bit of a crush on Kakashi for years. Unfortunately, this was the reason for a lot of the hostility.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama," Sai continued, "By the time you ordered her to choose of us it was probably too late. If she picked anyone other than me or Sasuke because of the rumors things would have gotten out of hand."

"Do you think she would have chosen someone other than you or Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Tsunade asked curious.

"Does it matter, Hokage-sama?"

"Indulge me."

Sai gave her a smile that caused her to scowl.

:::

Kakashi could smell the smoke and something told him that Naruto could too. Perhaps it was the feral snarl that emerged from his lips, the elongated canines, and the deadly aura that radiated off his persona. Kakashi knew he should make some kind of attempt to calm Naruto but his emotions were too far out of control to even attempt it.

Perhaps that was why he didn't sense the trap before it was sprung.

:::

It was easy taking care of the civilians. A simple genjutsu was all that was required for them. However, there were several shinobi on the premises. They all were wearing ANBU masks but Sakura had a niggling feeling that they all weren't really ANBU. It was just a ruse to keep their identity a secret. She briefly wondered how Tsunade would feel knowing that the masks that were considered an honor and a privilege to wear were being distributed to make mayhem with fellow shinobi.

There were at least fifteen of them. Sakura frowned. This would be a lot easier if she didn't have to worry about not killing anyone.

Suddenly Sasuke was at her back and blocking a kunai that was heading straight for her. He growled, "Keep your head in the game." And then disappeared once more. Sakura flinched at his harsh tone but shook her head knowing he was right and flexed her fingers. It was time to get started. She barely had time to settle that single thought in her mind before she was surrounded.

Sakura slowly slid on her gloves. She kept her eyes trained on the three shinobi that suddenly surrounded her waiting for any sign of hostile intent. Calmly she decided to reason with them. She didn't want to hurt them but she saw that Sasuke was having no problem in that area-especially after he sent out a fire jutsu that rivaled the flames of her home. She could have sworn she told him not to kill anyone. That things had escalated to this point seemed so unnecessary. Why did people get so caught up in things that were no business of their own?

"Look, my house is in flames. You've made your point. Can't we just call it a night?"

Sakura caught a kunai that was launched at her head and grit her teeth as she heard the chuckles from the cowards that hid behind masks. "Why don't you shut up like a good little whore," one of them spat out while another continued his train of thought while running his hands over his nether regions. "And do what whores do best with said mouths."

Sakura reacted before she thought throwing a chakra laced punch at the one on her right. He dodged with ease but Sakura didn't expect to land that particular hit. Her fingers flew into a jutsu and a chorus of Sakuras said, "Why don't we even things up a little?"

:::

Kakashi was feeling a bit sheepish . Seriously, he should have expected some sort of trap seeming as though they had done what they could to separate them from Sakura. They used a technique that camouflaged their appearance, scent, and shadow. It was why he took no note. Unfortunately for him Naruto, in his anger, had neither noticed the trap nor had he stopped to see what was taking him so long.

He was a fool. He knew that better than anyone now. How could he have let things get this far? How could he have not have foreseen this? It was so damned obvious of a trap. He knew then that when he got out of this he would have to seriously work on containing his emotions when something happened concerning Sakura's safety. It was going to put him in an early grave.

"Rushing to the rescue?" A voice called out full of amusement at his current situation. A figure with shark like teeth and blue hair entered the clearing. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that." He chuckled and pushed his glasses up onto his nose. He reminded him of Sasuke's old teammate Suigetsu and Kakashi had a hunch from the sword strapped to his back that he was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. "I was fortunate that Sakura chose to build her home so near such a lovely river. It made capturing you easy."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in finely tuned rage. He had been in this situation before. Trapped in a water prison by a Swordsman of the Mist with those he cared about in danger. Sometimes he hated repetition.

"I bet you're wondering who the person is that will end the life of the 'legendary' Copy Ninja. Don't worry I was told to enlighten you before your demise so that you know that Sakura will be in safe hands. Even though I plan to kill you I still want you to rest in peace or pieces depending upon how things turn out.

My name is Chojuro or as Sakura knows me-" He briefly transformed into a man with flaming red hair and sky blue eyes. "I am 'Hideo'. I had one lovely date with Sakura some time back. She's really beautiful…but not as beautiful as my Mizukage."

It was just as Kakashi expected. The minute he became immersed in this trap he knew that Mist had something to do with the strange events surrounding this night. There was something odd about the light in Chojuro's eyes. He looked…off for lack of a better word. Kakashi was certain that the Mizukage had used some sort of mind altering technique to enslave the man. Although he had a feeling it was more than that. The man seemed wholly and truly mad. Something that no technique could erase.

"It was all so simple. At first, I was here to observe a kunoichi with this great power, then I was to get close to her but to the delight of the Mizukage she turned me away because she was in love with not one but four powerful shinobi who with a little manipulation on the part of my great leader can have them all in her grasp. Shall I speak quickly? Because you look like you're running out of air.

I was the one that supplied the information to your Hokage about the Mizukage's actions. It was rather obvious that she'd send your team to investigate the situation falling directly into our hands. Of course, if Sakura hadn't been so stupid I wouldn't have to kill you but perhaps it's for the best this way. A fool can see that she loves you the most. And it is your death that will make her reckless and impetuous. The first chance she gets she'll take her three shinobi and run straight to where she belongs-and it will all be because of you.

In my master's behalf I thank you."

:::

Sai reached his home to find someone had turned it into a blazing inferno hotter than hell itself. A glance around told him that Sakura was alive…if not well. She was fight three shinobi on her own. Sasuke was battling his own opponents and Naruto and Kakashi were nowhere in sight. He didn't have time to figure out why that was because Sasuke, who happened to be locked in a fierce taijutsu battle, was so focused on his opponent unaware that one that he couldn't see was about to launch an attack on him.

Sai pulled out his sketchpad and drew a bird that immediately swooped down and picked up Sasuke's would-be attacker and carried him off. Sai watched him struggle with his bird for a brief moment or two before heading to Sakura's side.

He reached her just as she slammed her fist into the ribs of one and another grabbed her clone from behind, stabbed it and therefore dispelling her jutsu. Sai pulled out a kunai and tossed it hitting him squarely in the back. A scream filled the air before Sakura's attacker turned and faced him. Sai smiled politely and was not the least bit surprised when his 'fellow shinobi' pulled the knife out of his back and tossed it on the ground. Sai raised a finger and crooked it in the direction his direction beckoning him to come hither-which he did a little too eagerly.

:::

"And in behalf of Team Seven I say…RASENGAN!" Naruto's signature technique went straight through Chojuro who dissolved in a water clone. Kakashi hit the ground and gasped for air.

"Took you long enough." Kakashi growled. Naruto grinned and shrugged before he glanced around. Kakashi's eyes scanned around them looking for the next attack. It came sooner than he expected. Kakashi jumped out of the way as a blast of chakra came darting his way and the presumably real Chojuro stepped into the clearing. He held two swords in his hands and Kakashi definitely knew that he had been correct in his estimation of his identity. He looked relatively young but in the shinobi world that meant very little.

"Go to Sakura." Naruto said eyeing Chojuro with disgust, "I'll take care of this guy."

"This is my fight. You should go to Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, I know how you feel about Sakura. You'll regret it if you don't-"

"While it is amusing to hear the two of you bicker over who's going to fight me I could have killed you both twice over."

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other then back at Chojuro. "Then why didn't you?" They said simultaneously.

Chojuro just shrugged. "I was waiting for the heart to heart conversation you two were about to have about Sakura's love for each of you. It seemed a fitting moment." Kakashi and Naruto exchanged a look again. Naruto looked away first…because Chojuro wasn't too far off the mark. "However, I remembered I can't stand that sappy garbage so I decided to interrupt. Besides, the Mizukage only wants one of you dead not two."

"Mmm. I actually think I understand. I can't stand that crap either." Both men looked at Naruto who muttered 'assholes' under his breath then asked, "And do you honestly think we'd still go to Water Country when we know she set this all up?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of all that right after I kill Kakashi." Chojuro's fingers flew into a jutsu and soon thereafter a large body of water appeared. Water spears elongated and darted towards them causing them to scatter. Unfortunately for the two of them simply moving didn't seem to throw them off their trail. They moved constantly in a deadly dance to keep from being hit all the while looking for an opening of their own to take. It was no simple feat. The spears moved so quickly that he could barely move let alone think.

Kakashi chance a glance at Naruto and knew then that he had something planned-and more than likely it was something reckless.

:::

She was panting heavily when Sasuke reached her side. She had just knocked her opponents unconscious. "Where are the others?" He demanded as if she knew. Sakura just shook her head and hoped they were safe. If Sai came back that had to mean Naruto and Kakashi knew something was up. The fact that they hadn't joined them in the battle meant something was wrong.

"Go help Sai." Sasuke ordered. "I'll go search for them."

"Sasuke wait. We shouldn't separate. We should go help Sai together and then we should all go after Kakashi and Naruto."

"And if our hesitation costs them their lives? What then?" Sakura met Sasuke's gaze and found that she couldn't reply. "Catch up with me later."

:::

He sent more spears in their directions so instead of just running from one weapon they were dodging multiple-or at least attempting to dodge multiple. Kakashi's clothes were torn and bloody from places where he had been hit. Naruto looked worse than him as he had been forcing his way closer to Chojuro. For some reason the closer they came to the blast the more they hurt. Yet Naruto was relentless and Kakashi slowly began to realize that perhaps this was their only chance.

And then there were shadow clones. Myriads of Naruto appeared and blocked every attempt made to hit him and presumably the real Naruto. Kakashi became a blur then moving towards Chojuro with a speed he didn't know he had. His Chidori lay nestled in the palm of his hand like a monster ready to wreak havoc and cause nightmares. As he came closer Chojuro swung his sworn blasting chakra his way once more but Kakashi dodged with ease and continued to move on towards his target.

It wasn't long before Kakashi reached Chojuro and his Chidori clashed with his sword that absorbed his attack as if he were a sponge and it water. Still, Kakashi wasn't alone. Naruto was with him and attacked him from his other side with his Rasengan which was blocked with his other sword.

However, Chojuro didn't expect the third attack that came from behind. Sasuke's Kusanagi was plunged straight through his heart. Blood spilled out of his lips as he stared down at his chest incredulously. Silently the three ninja watched him fall after Sasuke removed his sword from his chest. His body crumpled to the ground as his eyes stared sightlessly before him. Sasuke then raised his sword and removed his head from his body. Kakashi and Naruto looked at him incredulously clearly wondering why he had to take that extra step when the man was clearly dead.

"I make sure my problems don't come back to haunt me." He said quietly and then turned and walked away clearly expecting the other two to follow.

:::

Her property was littered with bodies. Most unconscious, a few dead. Even though it bothered her it was something that had been unavoidable. This was the life of a ninja. Kill or be killed-unless you were Naruto which she wasn't.

They all stood together surveying the scene with eyes filled with sorrow, bitterness, and maybe possibly a touch of hate. The whole situation was enough to make Sakura want to hurt and maim people all over again.

Sakura didn't get the chance to look long because soon she found herself being shaken like a rag dog by none other than Sai. The look in his eyes made her throat ache as she immediately identified what it was.

Terror.

"Why didn't you send a clone telling us you were in danger? How can you be so reckless?"

Sakura somehow managed to pull herself out of his arms but she couldn't escape him for long. Sakura found herself wrapped tightly in his arms certain that nothing could take her away from him. But she was wrong she soon found herself hauled into Naruto's arms who hugged her so tight she was surprised that she could still find air to breathe. He loosened his hold but still kept a single arm around her waist and had he tucked into his side so that she couldn't escape him. It was as if he were afraid that if he didn't keep her near she'd disappear.

Sakura found that she was forced to look into Sai's solemn eyes. It forced her to bite her bottom lip and try the smother the guilt that was beginning to emerge from her heart.

"Answer my question, Sakura." Sai demanded softly. Sakura broke eye contact and buried her face in Naruto's side but Naruto nudged her with his hip clearly stating that he wanted an answer to the question as well. She wasn't going to get away with just ignoring it. Sakura sighed softly and turned back to Sai.

"There was no need. I had Sasuke with me. We were handling things just fine before you showed up." It was a bad answer and she knew it and the only purpose it served was to piss Sai off. Yet it was a true answer.

"And so you let them set you up like this. That's hardly wise. Just because tonight ended this way doesn't mean nights in the future will be the same. Do you honestly think the Mizukage will stop trying to pull you to her? If she was willing to go this far there's no doubt she will go further." Sakura sighed and wished Kakashi had told her somewhere alone that it was the Mizukage that was mainly responsible for the night's events. She guessed it was too much to ask for.

"Stop it Sai, please."

"I will not. You could have died tonight." His next words were unspoken and yet they were heard loud and clear by all the members of their rag tag group.

_What would I have done if you had died?_

"She didn't." Kakashi answered looking like death warmed over for more than one reason. "And for that I think we should all be grateful."

Sakura let out a breath of relief at Kakashi's interjection. But it was short lived when the next question was posed. "Where are we going to stay?" Naruto looked down at Sakura who's brow furrowed with worry. Sakura looked back at the ruins of the home that she loved dearly. A bittersweet smile crossed her lips as she thought of the few memories she had made there with the men she loved. Yet those memories weren't destroyed when the fire engulfed her home. No, they were still in her heart where they belonged, where they would remain.

Sakura shook her head slightly then closed her eyes. "It doesn't really matter, Naruto."

"Sakura…I'm sorry. I should have known what was happening. I should have been here to help you, protect you and our home. I-"

"You didn't do this Naruto. There's nothing for you to be sorry for. Besides, it's just a house. Homes can be rebuilt. To me the most important thing is that we're all alive and well." She gave Naruto a quick squeeze and then pulled away. Her gaze landed on the remaining three members of her team. Sai still looked angry, Sasuke was sullen, and Kakashi was carefully ambivalent. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Kakashi held her in his arms and asked her to run off with him. And Sasuke's proposal….

She didn't want them to be apart of this mess she had somehow managed to get herself into with the Mizukage. She had thought things had ended the moment she left Water County but such was not the case. They were heavily embroiled in a plot to take her and those she loved away from the Land of Fire. The fact that Sai and Naruto were already involved was almost too much for her to bear. She could not leave Naruto and Sai over this. They wouldn't allow it but she could separate herself from Kakashi and Sasuke to keep them safe. It was the right thing to do.

Sakura pulled herself together prepared to put a safe mental distance between the all once more so that things could go back to the way they were with Sasuke and Temari's impending marriage, and Kakashi…she couldn't think of Kakashi.

"Thank you both for you help tonight. I-"

"Sakura, shut the hell up." Sakura's eyes flashed and she glared at Sasuke but her glare turned into shock when Kakashi interjected. "I would have to agree with Sasuke on this one." Kakashi closed his eyes briefly knowing that he would never get the answer to his earlier question but decided it was in the best interests of them all to let it go.

"But-" Somehow, someway she knew where this was leading but she was powerless to stop them.

"Before were we a couple we were teammates." Kakashi began.

"Ninja who don't follow the rules are trash." Sai said.

"And those who abandon there teammates-" Sasuke continued.

"Are worse than trash." Naruto finished.

"And I think tonight proved, Sakura, that we will not abandon you. Not again." Kakashi said then turned to look at Sasuke. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"Tch."

:::

He stood staring out the window his hands folded over his chest ignoring her presence. She didn't mind though. It gave her the opportunity to study him. It was well past the midnight hour and the adrenaline rush from the earlier battle had not quite faded-for her at least. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai had long since retired for the night leaving the two of them in silence.

She wondered what he was thinking. His shoulders looked tense. The temptation rose to walk over to him and run her fingers over him loosening those muscles—but she didn't give in to it. Instead, she quietly asked herself why she loved this man. Out of them all you'd think she'd want to let him go the most. So much drama, so much anger surrounded the two of them that it was logical to just let it go.

Yet when he turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder she knew she was lost and something of a sucker for this arrogantly beautiful man. It was a part of her that she suspected was never going to change.

Sakura blinked realizing that his attention was focused wholly on her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as he stalked closer to her and lowered himself to her side while putting a respectable distance between the two of them.

The silence soon became too much for her and she asked the question that had been plaguing her since it fully sank in that she hadn't lost him for good—yet.

"What will you tell her?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. He had been strong armed into opening his home to the lot of them until they sorted through the details of the mess that had become Team Seven. He closed his eyes briefly and thought of Temari. She was a good woman-perhaps too good for the likes of him.

"The truth." Sakura nodded her head and secretly thought she was terrible person for being happy about another person's inevitable misery, but she wasn't going to dwell on it because he was hers. All hers. "Don't get it twisted, Sakura. I may be going along with this now but don't think for a moment that I'm going to make this easy for you. I get that you want to try this fucked up arrangement and I'll agree to it but I have my own terms and conditions."

"I will not share you with Temari." Sakura said flatly.

"I'm well aware of your hypocritical tendencies. You made yourself clear earlier." Sakura snorted, folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to continue. "Your first three children will be mine."

"Shit, Sasuke how many do you expect me to have?"

"At least three."

"Sasuke if the others weren't involved would you have been this demanding?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Sakura scowled…and then chuckled. Sasuke was Sasuke no matter what the situation.

"I can't say I will agree to that."

"If it doesn't happen, Sakura, that's it for us."

"Sasuke, if you don't really want to be with me no one is forcing you."

"Why does it have to be about me wanting to be with you Sakura? You're going to have to make concessions in order to get what you want."

"You make me seem unwilling."

"You _are _unwilling."

"I'm not unwilling. You just make me sound like a baby factory. Should I just spread my legs and start popping out kids?"

"You can do that?" Sasuke said with a thin note of amusement in his voice along with a bit of speculation. Sakura chuckled and then laughed. "You're impossible." The silence between them became comfortable after that. Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder and said sighed a bit when his arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. "I love you, Sakura," she gasped. She didn't think she had ever heard those words from him before. She knew that he had but she never in her lifetime expected to hear the words. Her joy was short lived as he finished his statement. "But I don't trust you anymore." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"What do I have to do to earn your trust back?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure it's even possible."

Sakura pulled away from him a little, grasping at straws. "My first child will be yours."

"That's not enough." Sasuke said burying his face in her hair and pulling her into his arms. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and return and clung to him afraid that if she let go he was going to walk away. If he didn't trust her, he wouldn't stay. How could he possibly? And yet there was really nothing else she could say that would hold him.

"It's all I can promise you." Sakura whispered.

"Then you should know that I can't promise you forever."

"You know that I need you in my life." Sakura began, "If I could I'd give you the world Sasuke but I don't have the world and so all I can do is just offer you my love. So all I ask is that you give me now as well as tomorrow and I'll find a way to be happy with what you can give me while you're willing to give it."

:::

Temari looked around the bar she entered searching for her target. She spotted blue eyes boring into her and she moved forward sliding into the chair across from Yamanaka Ino. Ino raised a drink to her lips and took a small sip before sitting her glass back on the table. It landed with an audible click that spoke of barely concealed irritation on Ino's part.

"Is it done?"

"Yes. He went back to her." Temari frowned thinking of the events she had seen this night. It was a good thing she had decided to stick around and fight in the shadows or Sakura and Sasuke would have had their asses handed to them.

"I see." Ino said and closed her eyes briefly then opened them. "Can I ask you a question?" Temari waved a hand encouraging her to ask. "How is it that you managed to carry on a relationship with Sasuke for as long as you did and not fall in love with him?"

"It was a mission-a mission you asked me to do. Why would I be so foolish as to fall in love with a man I would have to give back to another woman?" It was true. Ino had gone to Temari as soon as Sakura apprised her of the situation and soon found herself embroiled in a plot that was honestly way over her head-but only in the sense that the price was one that she didn't want to pay.

"But the two of you were so convincing. I honestly thought you had really fallen in love with him." Ino didn't say the words but it wasn't needed. Both knew the words that went unsaid.

_I thought I had finally gotten rid of you._

"How could I do that when my heart already belonged to someone else? And since we're on the subject let's talk about Shikamaru."

Ino ground her teeth together.

_You owe me your first born child, Forehead, for what I've done for you._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Log: So if you haven't figured out the travesty that I've committed…it's the fight scene. I hate fight scenes. I really, really hate them. I do better with drama and yet I really want to be able to write action well so I figured I'd better start trying it. :p So if you had to struggle to read the scenes I'm so sorry. **

**The Epilogue should be up before the month is out. So yeah, All's Fair is truly coming to an end. If you haven't guessed yet the pairing that was voted for the most was Sakura x Team Seven. It wasn't the sweetest of endings but I really didn't want that. **

**Um, what else? Oh, I thought I'd tell you where this story was originally supposed to go. Once the pairing was decided I always intended for Sakura and the boys to break up. It just wasn't supposed to be so angsty. **

**Then the subplot would have come into play. Ino was supposed to talk to Sasuke and try to reason with him since they were going on some sort of mission together but Ino ends up being killed. Well, not really. Her body dies while she's in the body of someone she was using her mind transfer jutsu on and as a result she was stuck in HIS body. **

**Can you see where I was going with this? **

**Team Seven gets jealous when they see this man that Sakura's with who she discovers is Ino and Ino being a good friend plays it up. Eventually they all get back together with a bunch of other stuff happening to between Ino and Shikamaru. Blah, Blah, Blah and all that jazz.**

**Sorry for the long ass A/N. I'm done. Seriously. **


	20. The Greatest Romance Ever Sold

_**Epilogue**_

_**The Greatest Romance Ever Sold**_

"_Was there ever a reason for us to be apart?"-Prince

* * *

_

Things change. Life moves on. Surprises happen. The last thing she ever expected was for her boys to come to some sort of agreement about them all being with her. The details were apparently none of her concern because they certainly didn't tell her about it. No amount of prodding could get any of them to budge-not even Naruto; whom she had been certain she'd be able to convince to tell her. Collectively they were one big stubborn mule, but they were hers and she loved them.

She sat in Sasuke's office with her feet tucked under her while chewing her bottom lip worriedly. The paper sat before her blank as it had for the last hour. She had to word this letter correctly and diplomatically and yet how she was feeling was nothing like anything that could produce such a letter.

_Dear-_

"Crazy bitch."

And then he showed up.

Sasuke supplied the introduction, causing Sakura to run her hands over her face in frustration. She had been trying to write this letter for weeks but every time she did one of her boys was looking over her shoulder and offering 'pointers' as to what she should say.

Today was no exception.

**Sasuke was still with her, despite the fact that she lived in a constant state of fear that this day would be the day he left her for good. It was like Sasuke to constantly remind her of his worth. Their relationship was fiery, angry, deep…and dysfunctional. He still didn't approve of the arrangement, but he would not leave her. There was no one quite like Sasuke with his half smiles and ornery ways. Half the time she wanted to kill him…and the other half, well, she wanted to do other things. One day she knew for certain that he would leave her-or make her leave. She couldn't say she was okay with it but some things had to be dealt with. **

Still despite all that they were still together. Three years had a passed and she was grateful for every second he stood by her side.

_Dear Mizukage-sama_

_I am extremely-_

"Annoyed." Kakashi supplied, looking over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura nearly jumped when the famed Copy Ninja appeared out of nowhere as was his habit. He placed a hand on her shoulder as if sensing he had startled her and apologized for it She didn't let the matter rest as she turned and glowered at the two men.

"Kakashi, Sasuke I can do this myself."

**Kakashi had, in time, adapted to not being the only man in her life with a great amount of unease. He didn't live with the rest of them. Sakura could tell that her decision was a wound to his heart that seemed to have scabbed over; there and painful, but tolerable. He remained apart from them but he visited frequently -so frequently that Sakura wondered why he just didn't move in but she never pushed the issue. She wouldn't infringe on his comfort zone. She was happy just to have him.**

**She had tried to go visit him on a regular basis but that had caused all sorts of problems when she found herself grabbed by one of the Mizukage's minions. The village wasn't safe anymore-at least not for her. The Mizukage had not yet flat out attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves but they all had a feeling it was coming soon. As a result Naruto, Sasuke and Sai demanded that if Kakashi wanted to see her that he come to the District or Sakura would be accompanied by one of them.**

"Do what yourself?" Naruto asked, walking into the room. Sakura began mentally swearing.

"She's writing a letter to the Crazy Bitch." Sasuke supplied. Sasuke had come up with the rather simple but accurate name for the Mizukage, and it had been adopted quickly-even by herself.

_Dear Mizukage-sama,_

_I am extremely flattered by your attempts to recruit me as ninja of the Mist Village. However-_

Naruto was…

**While Kakashi was the air that she breathed Naruto had to be the beat of her heart. She was certain that things held together between them all because of him. To be honest, despite what anyone might think Naruto was the dearest to her; he had forgiven her without even thinking about it. He stuck with her, loved her, needed her and she found herself feeling the same way.**

**It was true that Kakashi hadn't completely turned away from him back then, but his forgiveness had been hesitant, and his willingness to be around her had taken time. She didn't begrudge him that fact it just made things…different.**

"I would rather run naked with wild boars than be a ninja of the Mist."

"Great. Just great. You too Naruto? This is a diplomatic situation that has to be handled carefully." He knew it better than anyone. He had been Hokage for a year. It had come as a surprise that this decision wasn't overruled in the Jounin vote given their situation, but many people approached him and told him that what he did in his personal life was his business. They knew how much he loved the village and would never do anything to jeopardize it-even if he was making ludicrous suggestions as what to write in the letter to the Mizukage.

The fact that they still made him Hokage was something that made him happier than she had seen him in a while. She knew then despite anything he said that he had given up his dream for her. Sakura still didn't know how to feel about that. Love was sacrifice, right?

Sakura shook her head. She couldn't dwell on that right now.

"As carefully as she handled the situation with us?" Sai asked, appearing from nowhere as well, causing Sakura to groan. The situation was bound to deteriorate with all of them here with her.

**Sai had changed. She wasn't sure if it was because of the events of the fire so long ago or if it was because she was so bull-headed but he always, always watched her carefully. It should have felt stalker-like but she never thought so. If anyone tried to hurt her inside the village Sai eliminated the threat before she even knew there was one. He was always there whether she knew it or not and she felt safer because of it. She wondered sometimes if the others had appointed him to be her guardian-as if she couldn't take care of herself; one incident where she let her guard down and they all go bonkers-but it was something that she didn't worry about too much. She liked the feeling of having him there with her.**

Since Naruto had become Hokage the Mizukage had waged a mini war with the five of them. Since things were kept on a personal level for the most part they were able to hide the feud from the rest of the village. Although there were some that were beginning to figure things out.

_However, I am a proud kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

"Damn right." The current Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves supplied.

_And I always will be. No acts of-_

"Manipulation." Kakashi offered willingly.

_No acts of persuasion will pull me away from my home. While your arguments-_

"Are merely doped up schemes that almost always ends with one of us nearly dead and hating the crazy bitch even more than we already do." Three heads nodded in agreement with Sasuke's words.

_While your arguments are sound there is nothing that will change my mind. I now have to ask-_

"Demand."

"Threaten."

"Say that if you don't cease and desist that you may wake up with your tongue cut out and stuffed up your-"

"Sai!" Sakura yelled. Trust Sai to always push things to that next level-it was something he had in common with Sasuke. "That's it! All of you out! Out! OUT!"

Kakashi sniffed. "No need to be so rude." He strode out the door to their office without a backwards glance.

"We were only trying to help." Naruto said his head hanging low as he exited the room effectively making her feel guilty, which was probably his intent all along.

"I don't see the problem." Sai said not the least bit contrite as he trailed behind Naruto. "You need to be beaten with a stick," Sakura replied to which Sai answered, "Kakashi may like those types of things but I don't." Sakura's mouth fell open and her cheeks flooded with color. A small smiled played on his lips as he left behind an exasperated Sakura.

Sasuke remained and Sakura glared at him because he was the one that started the whole mess in the first place. He was always the one to start it when it had to do with the Mizukage. She had already intercepted several death threats that Sasuke had sent to her. He even had the balls to sign his name to the letters. She was partially scared that she had missed some and that was why she was trying her best to make peace with the leader of the Mist. On the other hand she was just certain that Sasuke got some perverse pleasure in giving her a hard time.

Naruto, the twit, said he wanted the situation handled carefully. The last thing they wanted was a war but her boys collectively were not making things easy.

"I say we just kill the bitch."

"I don't recall asking you."

"You didn't. I'm just telling you because you and I both know that's what is going to happen in the end."

"I-"

"Deny it all you want Sakura. Just know that when the time comes I'm ready. Will you be? Because I won't ever let another person harm what belongs to me."

Sakura said nothing as Sasuke finally left her alone. She couldn't say she blamed Sasuke for how he felt. In fact, she understood him a lot better now than she did when they were younger. It was hard watching those you care about in pain. It was preferable to have your own soul ripped out.

The Mizukage did whatever she felt was necessary to get Sakura to come to Mist but whatever kunai she threw at them they were able to deflect. The schemes grew more elaborate, more dangerous until at some point she felt more like the woman didn't really want her as a kunoichi of the Mist. No, she just wanted to play some sick game with her. They had been hurt badly several times by her actions. Once, Sai almost died and Sakura had nearly gone insane. She had to be literally dragged out of the room where he was being resuscitated because she was more hindrance than help.

She was tired of being the mouse while that woman was the cat. She was nothing to be played with before she was killed.

Still in a way Sakura was grateful to her because it was she that drew her and her boys back together. Slowly the fences between them mended and eventually they all-with one exception- moved into the Uchiha district. Sakura had thought about rebuilding her home but Sasuke hadn't allowed it. He said they would all be safer in his ancestral home and he was right. They were able to sleep at night knowing that the Uchiha district was warded so tight that _they_ could barely get in and out of it. Sasuke was a rather paranoid bastard which aided them well.

All of them being her lovers was something that…wasn't exactly an easy thing since privacy…with them all living in the same house was virtually nonexistent.

The first time Sasuke walked in on her and Kakashi had led to a fight that was legendary. People talked about it for years afterward. Naruto and Sai were completely open to this decision and were even willing to be a part of a rather lovely threesome. For some reason they understood the concept of sharing. Perhaps it was because at first it had been the three of them and they were already used to the other. Whatever it was it worked.

The thing that Sakura learned was not to get involved when her boys fought amongst themselves-that seemed to only make things worse. They seemed to think she was taking sides or showing some sort of favoritism so she learned that if she wasn't directly involved to keep her mouth shut and most times even if she was directly involved it was best to stay out of it. They always worked it out in the end-with very few hard feelings.

Temari hadn't taken the end of her engagement to Sasuke as bad as Sakura would have in that situation. The fact that she hadn't alleviated the guilt that Sakura felt for essentially taking away her man. Yet Temari cornered her one day and told her,

"If he willingly leaves me he was never mine to begin with and I accept that. You should too."

Shortly afterward she discovered that she wasn't the only one in a less than monogamous relationship in Konoha. Nara Shikamaru was seen with not one but two kunoichi on a regular basis. How Temari and Ino got him to agree to that she'd never know-nor was she bold enough to ask. Still, people accepted their situation more readily than they had her own. She liked to think that she had paved the way to make things easier for the trio but she knew most of her problems stemmed from the Mizukage's meddling but a lot of it was just plain old discrimination. It was alright for a man to have two women but for a woman to have more than one man-it was unheard of.

The biggest change in Sakura's life had yet to occur. It was one that she hadn't even mentioned to the others. She intended to retire from active duty. They all had given up so much for her…it only seemed right that she return the favor. More than that it felt like she hardly spent any time with them. She was only one person and between work in the field, the hospital, and four men she was stretched mighty thin. Besides, she was ready to start a family. She desperately wanted a child. She already had her letter of resignation written and she was just waiting to give it to Naruto. But she had one thing she had to do before she could make that decision.

"Sakura!" Sakura shook her head broken from her thoughts. She looked at Kakashi who was trying to hide his concern from her but was failing miserably. Worry gnawed at her at that look. She knew it could only mean one thing.

"What is it?"

"The Mizukage's minions have broken through Sasuke's wards. We have trouble in the District."

Sakura closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them Kakashi was gone. She knew he was expecting her to follow him and she would. She just had to do one thing first.

She balled up the letter that she had been working on, tossed it in the trash, and pulled out another sheet of paper.

She wrote a single line on it. It wasn't poetic, diplomatic, or even nice. It read:

_Bitch, we are coming to kill your crazy ass._

The Mizukage responded with a single line of her own.

_Bring it._

As soon as she received it she brought it to Sasuke and they began making plans.

It goes without saying that Team Seven learned a few valuable lessons on this journey of love, pain, and betrayal. There are things that as ninja they already knew. In war only the strong, and intelligent survive. The ninja world is a place where fighting dirty can put you on top. Anything goes. But despite all that you must remain loyal to those closest to you. You protect them with you dying breath because that is what one does for a comrade.

Love is wild and untamed. You can't control it. You can stop it. You can't free yourself from it's chains. You can only ride the wave and hope you come out unscathed in the end and if not unscathed well enough to survive the next battle.

Nothing is fair when it comes to love. Just because someone loves you and you love them back doesn't necessarily mean things will work out for the best. You have to _make_ love work. You have to fight for it every day of your life…or you'll lose it. And if love is strong enough, pure enough then nothing can break the bond between those who love each other.

So once more nothing is fair when it comes to love and since nothing is fair that means everything is.

_All's Fair in Love…and War._

_:::_

_My thanks to cutecrazyice, BlueArcticWolf, and Endoh for helping me make it through this story. I couldn't have done it without you ladies. _


End file.
